KOTOR: Race to the StarForge
by Violetflowerz
Summary: Newly knighted Jedi Bastila Shan is faced with the task of taking down the infamous Darth Revan, but when her extraction mission goes awry, she is thrown in the the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Endar Spire

Hello friends! This is my concoction of events that happened in KOTOR! I hope you enjoy, I have some fun stuff planned for this story that I'm excited to share with you! I apologize for any mechanical, story line, Star Wars mess-ups, I'm just putting my imagination into words. So without further explanation, here's my story.

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Bastila, Revan, or any of the Star Wars Characters featured in this story! Please don't sue me :)**

The ebony black floors of the ship seemed to creak with every step Bastila took despite her gracile footfall from to her years as a Jedi Knight. Her heart rate began to accelerate, pounding through her chest as she sashayed her way down the hall, her hand instinctively gripping the double bladed lightsaber that was carefully hooked to her belt. She took in a shaky breath and mentally recited Jedi code, successfully calming her nerves, as she leaned against the wall fumbling for her comlink to tell the others to move in. This was her first mission as a commanding general and she was not about to fail her team.

Yellow light illuminated the dark corridor and danced across her pale skin as Bastila ignited her lightsaber and gave the final command to close in on the masked Sith Lord who currently had his back turned away from her team, nonchalantly gazing out the window at the battle before him. Silently Bastila's team focused in on the infamous Darth Revan and the surprisingly few Sith Knights he had watching over him. She allowed herself a minute to take in the appearance of the dark knight, knowing full well that he could snap her neck with the slightest twitch of his hand remembering what she was told about the highly skilled and intelligent man behind the mask. He supported a lean build but his masculine shoulders gave away years of training and Immense strength.

She watched as the other two Jedi she was now in charge of fought the sith knights that guarded Revan. She maneuvered her way towards him before she was stopped, eyes growing in wide as she quickly dodged a red light saber that would've easily decapitated her. With a simple flick of the wrist she was able to throw her opponent off balance for a brief second as she regained composure and steadied her breath. The menacing sith who was nearly two heads taller than Bastilla turned on his heels quickly, as he spun his lightsaber around growling in pure rage before charging her. She remained calm as she connected with the force, expertly dodging the weapon that would have impaled her abdomen once again and used her own weapon to knock his down; giving her the upper hand. She quickly activated the second end of her lightsaber with a knowing smirk and brought it down on her assailant, disabling his dominant arm and knocking him unconscious with the force. The other two sith who were facing off with her team were now closing in on her.

She looked around noticing that her and another Jedi padawan were the only ones left. Acting fast she flipped over the two sith, distracting them from the young girl who seemed terrified, and proceeded to battle the sith knights that attacked her with more rage than she could imagine. Bastila watched as Revan slowly turned now amused, as if he was watching an exhilarating sports game. She grew in anger at the very thought and continued to fend off the two with grace, almost as if it were a simple dance for her.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw two Resistance troops slowly peeling themselves off the ground, not dead, but simply unconscious. Relieved to realize than she hadn't managed to kill her whole crew off, she closed her eyes and sent a wave of terror through the remaining sith. She watched as they dropped their weapons to look at each other before she used the force to knock their heads against each other rendering them unconscious with the promise of a migraine when they awoke. She watched as Revan stood still in his place, shoulders seeming to be relaxed as they closed in on him.

She watched in horror as he lifted one hand elevating the two resistance men she had left, and sucked the life out of them in one simple gesticulation of his hands. She continued to watched as the other jedi who was left collapsed to the ground with another twitch of his hand. The tall brooding man before her seemed to take a calculated breath and proceeded to take one last menacing step in her direction igniting a vibrant red lightsaber. That's when the unexpected happened and the world turned upside down as Revan was flung across the ship, falling unconscious against the wall as Bastila was tossed to the floor in a vicious spiral.

Searing pain shot it's way down her left leg as she pushed her way onto all fours and shakily stood onto her own two feet scanning the room for the dark hooded man she was tasked with taking down. She spotted the Revan, head propped against a large chunk of debris and an unsightly amount of blood pooling up around him. Running as fast as she could, still unstable on her own feet after the surprise attack by whom she predicted, Revan's former apprentice, Malak

As she reached Revan she began her inspection of his unmoving form, trying to find the source of all the blood that was rapidly increasing in mass beneath him. His pulse was very faint and slowly dying as she tried to locate the source of all the blood; a large open wound covering nearly half of his skull. Bastila's heart rate escalated as she tried to find his pulse, finding it fainter than before. "Come on" she quietly pleaded as she expertly wrapped a loose scrap of robe she found nearby around the top portion of his head. Her fingers playing with the edges of his mask, willing her to rip it off and see the horrid monster that lay beneath when Revan's body started to convulse "Damnit!"

She had strict orders to abstract the information he had on the Star Forge, but the surprise attack changed everything. Bastila was briefed that Revan would not be a very willing participant in her questioning of the Star Forge, but they did instruct her to restrain and kidnap him if he wasn't willing to partake in their discussion. She was brought back to reality as his body continued to shake from the seizure and hurried through her memories of training, trying everything she could to save the siths life even though she wanted so desperately to just get up and walk away; leave him for dead.

As his body convulsions ceased, Bastila quickly took his pulse again, finding none this time. In a panic, she did the only thing she could think of, grabbing his head in her hands and transferring all the force anergy she could muster up into healing him. She struggled to keep consciousness as the energy was drained out of her and transferred to her evil counterpart. She fought off the darkness that threatened to take her, as she looked around for a way off this ship. Her eyes caught sight of a single escape pod that could take them off this dreaded ship before it crumbled. Gathering all the strength she had left, she took hold of Revan's arms and began dragging him towards their only chance of survival. She finally made it to the pod trying to regain her breath, using the remaining energy she had to drag him inside and seal the door. As soon as they were inside she released the pod and sent them on course to Tatooine.

As soon as she set auto pilot and sat back, sleep threatened to take hold of her, but she had to stabilize Darth Revan and remove the large piece of shrapnel that was protruding from his leg and make sure the large wound on his head had stopped bleeding. Standing up quickly, Bastila winced in pain, recognizing the jagged piece of shrapnel she had lodged in her upper thigh for the first time since the explosion. Ripping off a piece of her robes she bit into it before wrapping her hands around the metal and quickly yanking it out. She held back a cry of pain and quickly wrapped the piece of cloth around her leg, tying it tightly to stop the bright scarlet blood that gushed out. Turning her attention back Revan, she limped over to his slouched form in the small pod and lifted his head to rest in her lap as she removed the soaked fabric that she had earlier wrapped around his head as she inspected the wound. It wasn't as deep as she presumed it to be, but it was definitely going to result in a concussion.

She grabbed the first aid kit that she spotted on the wall and cleaned up the wound before preparing to wrap it up again. Bastila looked down at the man below her and took his pulse, faint, but alive. She let her fingers rest at the edge of his mask, coming to the conclusion that she had to remove it in order to wrap his head properly. As she slowly removed the infamous mask, she half expected to see a horrid monster of a man with altered features due to his time leading the Sith, but what she saw left her perplexed. He was handsome. Well, handsome in a dark mysterious way, but he was handsome nevertheless. She leaned a tad closer to get a good look at the young Sith Lord who must have been no more than twenty seven. She inspected every detail of his face, finding it absent of many flaws considering his line of work, save for the scar that ran through his right eyebrow and down part of his cheek. She brushed away the dark locks of hair that stuck to his face and ran her fingers down the side of his face stopping along his strong, masculine jaw wondering what stories lay hidden beneath his eye that were still closed. Getting up and wiping her bloodied hands on her robes, Bastila moved to the pilot's chair as exhaustion caught up with her, sending her into a dreamless night


	2. Crash Landing

Here's chapter 2 up and ready for y'all! I'm not going to be posting twice in a row like this too much, but thought you guys could use some dialogue to set the story up a little more! Hope you guys enjoy and again, I apologize for anything that is incorrect!

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters of this story or any Star Wars characters!**

Bright Grey eyes flew open as an alarm blared through the thin walls of the escape pod, which only seemed to increase in volume as time slowly passed by. Startled, Bastila quickly scanned the the small quarters around her recalling the events of the previous day, sighing when she realized it wasn't just a nightmare. Revan's form was still lying across the floor, bent in an awkward position due to his massive height. Her nimble fingers flew across the flight panel in attempt to locate the problem and stop the bloody alarm from ringing. Bastila cursed when a red warning sign lit up the screen to show the damage to the vessel they were hovering in indicating that an auxiliary exhaust pipe had been damaged in the close escape and they would have to crash land sooner than later.

Closing her eyes for a brief second, she spoke out to the force, willing it to encompass her but was startled when she couldn't find her breath. It felt as if a large weight had been placed across her chest followed by an overwhelming sense of panic the licked at her like a fire. Was she having a panic attack? She had never experienced one personally, but had often read about them when she studied medicine a couple years back. She quickly opened her eyes in attempt to grasp her surrounding, but found something wrapped around her delicate neck instead. Was she going mad or was that a hand? She blinked away the haze tapping into the force had caused and looked up frantically to meet storming green eyes that were wildly trying to decipher what was going on. She grasped the hand that was constricting around her neck and choked out his name, "Revan, please."

His grip loosened a tad, as confusion crossed his features for no more than a second before a stoic facade replaced it. She tried again, "Please Revan….listen to me. Y-you have sustained... severe injuries...you ….mustn't stress your body... let me go."

He quickly let her drop to the ground, scanning the control panel as if noticing the alarm for the first time. Holding his head in his hands, he grunted as he realized what was about to happen. Turning his head to her, he lifted his index finger shoving it into her chest harshly as he spoke through gritted teeth, "What the hell did you do?"

Bastila could feel the anger inside of her as she countered back swatting away his index finger with just as much tenacity, her accent growing thick in frustration. "Well that's a fine thank you for saving your life. Look, as much as it pains me to be in your presence, we have to proceed to crash protocol if we want to survive." She watched as his arm raised quickly shoving her against the wall behind her, although he had to practically lean on her for support.

His sharp jaw was now clenched tightly as he spat out "I owe you nothing Jedi, you should've left me to my fate. It's not wise to screw with destiny like you did." She held her tongue as she watched him back away from her and sit in the pilot's chair, hands in his knees. Was she losing it or did she feel a wave of pain wrap itself around her head. Shaking it off she turned her attention back to him. Taking a shaky breath he calmly asked, "do you know how to land this thing without killing us?"

She nodded quietly, still fuming over the way this man had treated her. 'He's a Sith Lord Bastila, what did you expect' she thought to herself before motioning for him to move to the co-pilot's chair. He struggled to stand again, but quickly switched seats with her, watching slightly amused as she fumbled with all the switches. Bastila rushed through her emergency training in her head: _almost done there's just one last step to complete. Now where's the blasted release button... come on, it's gotta be here somewhere._ She watched as a large hand hovered above a small blue button in the top right corner of the control panel, "the release button" his tone hinted at impatience.

She rolled her eyes before pressing the release and quickly strapping on her seat belt before turning to her companion, "you might want to buckle up. Brace yourself too, no promises on a smooth landing."

Revan simply scoffed before tightening his seat belt around him as best as he could and braced for impact. Bastila gripped the steering control to her best ability as the escape pod made its speedy descent towards the dreaded grounds of Taris. Everything happened too fast as they made contact with the ground, slamming Bastila's head against the panel and that's when everything went black.

Grey eyes slowly opened to a blinding white light, quickly closing again. Bastila slowly opened her eyes a second time, adjusting to the light as best as she could. As she began to sit up, a throbbing pain swept over her left temple causing her to wince. She organically reached up to touch the tender spot on her head where she recalled flesh had met the hard metal control panel, but was surprised to find it neatly wrapped and clean of any blood. It finally dawned on her that she was no longer in a minuscule escape pod, but rather in a spacious room, in a bed with a crisp sheet wrapped neatly around her body. Looking down she no longer found her frayed Jedi robes, but simple grey pants and a cream colored top. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she quickly reached out to lean against the bedpost to steady herself from the dizziness that the head wound offered. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath connecting to the force to ground her, in more ways than one.

"And here I thought you'd never wake up."

Her eyes shot open quickly searing for the source of the deep sound, eyes resting on the tall man leaning against the wall looking down at her, arms crossed neatly over his chest, a plain expression playing on his face. She grunted, letting herself stand on her own, letting out a none to friendly scoff as she replied. "Sorry to inconvenience you. Whatever do you plan on doing with me now?"

His annoyed expression was followed by a cocky smirk "well frankly I was hoping you wouldn't wake up at all, but now that you're awake, you might make a decent servant, maybe a slave if you're lucky."

Rage filled her as she acted quickly on impulse, right fist swinging towards his newly unmasked face, but was just as swiftly stopped by one of his massive hands. Bastila was not going to give this pompous pervert any more leverage than he already had, so she swung her other fist towards his stomach this time but was stopped once again. Just as she was about to kick him in his most private parts her legs gave way, exhaustion taking over. She watched as he carefully let go of her hands and let her drop to the floor in a heap in front of him. Kneeling down in front of her, he grabbed her by the chin causing her to look up into his emerald eyes that were now dancing with amusement.

"Nice try sweetheart."

She spat out at his feet looking into his eyes with pure hatred. This man was infuriating, no wonder why his own apprentice attempted to kill him. He left his grip on her chin go, but maintained eye contact with her stormy grey eyes. Bastila tried to find peace by reciting the Jedi code over and over in her head, but found herself unable to resist telling this man exactly how horrible she thought him to be. "You're a disgusting, murderous, pig."

She watched as his smirk fell for a brief second before appearing again, this time even wider than before. He even let out a small laugh before responding, "Hmmm debatable, but that's no way to treat someone who saved your life."

She growled, realizing that he used her own words against her. He was arrogant, full of himself. What an ass! She paid no attention to him as he walked away, leaving her on the dusty ground, to simmer in her pool of anger. She barely noticed when he returned with a plate of what appeared to be bread and handed it to her, a lopsided smile now playing on his lips.

"Here sweetheart. Eat up, you're gonna need your strength."

Bastila flinched at the mock term of endearment, this was the second time he's used that to address her, and it stung a little more each time. Not because Revan used it for her, but because her dad used to call her that all the time when she was a young girl. Her dad, She missed him dearly. Moreso now than ever. Last she heard he had been out on an expedition of some kind, something long term, but her mother never wrote much anymore. Frankly she liked it better when her mother didn't write to complain about how poor their lives were while Bastila was away. While most would find this heartbreaking, Bastila found it annoying at best. Her mother never praised her or asked how she was doing; she only ever condemned her for living the 'cushy' life of a Jedi Knight while her and her father had to work their hides off to survive. She never was much of a mama's girl for this reason in particular. Blinking her way out of her daydream, Bastila responded softly.

"Don't call me that."

Not sensing the shift in her mood, or more likely not caring about her shift in mood, Revan simple continued with his usual air of sarcasm,

"And what would you prefer to be called?"

"Anything but that"

"Alright princess it is, eat up."

Rolling her eyes for the thousandth time she grabbed the plate from him not looking up at the Sith Lord and began eating the food he had handed her. It was bland, but food was food and she had no idea when the last time she had eaten was; she was absolutely famished. As she finished, she got up with a huff turning towards that man clad in dark robes, praying to the force to spare her. This was going to be a long day...


	3. Welcome to Taris

I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. It really does help me to improve this story and make something you guys want to read! I appreciate all reviews and constructive criticism. I'm sorry if I mess up and facts about Star Wars planets or creatures along the way.

Also **Di** **sclaimer,** I do not own KOTOR or Star Wars including characters and all that jazz!

* * *

 **Bastila POV**

Bastila watched as the seemingly arcane man in front of her seemed to move around the same apartment with little to no effort for someone who was on the brink of death hours ago. She slowly sat up on the small cot that supported her the night before, allowing her to get a tad more restful sleep than she expected to get considering her circumstances. Her thoughts wondered over to the Sith whose presence was growing increasingly hard to ignore. His force signature consisted of a fierce, fiery passion but an intriguing and almost overwhelming sense of control and peace. It was almost as if he was at a constant war within himself. She tried to probe further into his mind but gasped as a sharp pain radiated through her skull pulling her back to reality.

Instead of trying to further probe into the mind of Darth Revan, Bastila scanned the small room they had residence in, wondering how exactly he managed to find this place in such a small amount of time. She was told he could be a rather convincing person, maybe he charmed his way in, or killed someone to get what he wanted. She settled for the latter. The thought brought her to another intriguing detail, why hadn't he restrained her or tortured her to get intel on the enemy yet? Surely he was more than capable of such actions, but he remained neutral. She wondered if his time with the Jedi had gifted him with the self restraint not to engage in such primal behaviors, but that would mean he had empathy and morals which were traits she was not willing to accept belonged to a master of the dark arts. Trying to focus her mind on anything but the anomaly that was Revan, she took note of all the possible exits and weapons she could use if he decided to become a more hostile host, but she hoped that she wouldn't stick around long enough to find out.

As hard as she tried, her thoughts came running back to him once again. This time she studied him carefully, watching the way he moved and composed himself. She let her eyes skim across his broad shoulders that were clad in loose black clothes, but frankly did little to conceal the bulging muscles of Revan's upper back and shoulders. Her eyes scanned down to his lean torso and quickly up again. Shaking her head, she decided to focus on the less physical aspects of Revan and began to wonder how this man fell to the dark side in the first palace.

From what she'd heard through the gossip in the temple, mainly from the rebellious female padawans who found him attractive in some weird dark way that she never understood. However, she had read the data provided to her before her failed mission took place. Most of the documents claimed that he was an excellent student, powerful beyond his years; being knighted at the early age of twenty. He held onto the tragedies of his early childhood, but seemed to find comfort amongst the Jedi. He had an ambitious heart and the knowledge to take him anywhere, be anything he set his mind on. She was suddenly brought back to reality when she heard a deep, amused voice interrupt her current train of thought.

"You know for a Jedi, you really aren't that subtle." She had not realized that Revan had turned around and was now glaring down at her with his token smirk that was sure to cause many women to swoon, but she was not like most women. Or maybe I am? Had I really been staring at him like that for so long?

"Wha-oh. I was just thinking, sorry."

Apologizing to the dark lord of the Sith? She snorted at the thought in her head and practically rolled her eyes before addressing him again.

"I never thought I'd be saying that to you of all people"

Any amusement that he held in his eyes now vanished and the annoyance took over once again. She didn't let him reply before she got up and made her way to the door, ignoring the protests of her sore muscles.

"Now if you would excuse me."

A strong hand was placed on her shoulder, shoving her aside none too gently before his looming form masked the doorway, blocking the light rays of sun filtering through into the apartment.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She looked up into his arcane eyes, which now were such a deep shade of green that they almost looked black. Black like the depths of a Sarlacc pit. Panic coursed through her as she realized that he was most definitely not going to let her walk out of here as if nothing happened, as if she wasn't sent on a mission to end his reign just the other night; even if she did save his life in the process. Maybe he was as primal and aggressive as his fellow Sith but It was then that she remembered her duty to the Order. She had a mission to complete.

 _Stop being such a coward Bastila and finish your mission_ , she thought to herself. _Any other Jedi or any member of the Republic for that matter would do the same, but Revan is smart. He's not going to go down so easily and based on his massive height and powerful size, she was not going to be able to take him down physically, but maybe it was worth a shot. Start thinking, remember you're training._ She had an idea, hopefully this works. She let her jaw set in place, placing her hands on her hips and looking up to him defiantly before addressing him again.

"Move."

He let a smirk reach his features as he let out a loud laugh, the first she's ever really heard from him. To be honest she didn't even know if it was possible for a Sith Lord such as himself to laugh at all. The only humor he probably gets is in the slaughtering of women and children or destroying whole worlds. Shaking her head and standing firm, as if not to be phased by his reaction, she merely glared him down.

"And what's so funny?"

"You do know that if I let you leave, you will get yourself killed within the first five minutes. I mean it's either that or you're sold off and I can only imagine the kind trouble you'd get into with that temper of yours, princess."

"And why not just send me out there, we are enemies after all? Wouldn't it just be easier to send me off to be slaughtered or sold, or are you so sadistic that you'd rather keep me for yourself?"

She watched him carefully as he seemed to wince at the remark, but quickly concealed his micro expression and turned it into a lopsided grin. She could see his mind was conflicted, but that didn't stop him from coming up with a clever remark.

"Tempting."

"I am a Jedi, in case you forgot. Now step aside."

Bastila carefully inched her way closer to him as she took hold of the spare wrench she concealed in her robes on her way towards the door. At least she had something to defend herself with if he chose to attack, or rather defend. Her stormy grey eyes locked onto his deep forest ones in a battle of dominance which was fueled by a rising anger emanating from both force users.

Breaking away from her gaze and Offering her a charming smile, Revan very gracefully stepped away from the door. There had to be some catch, the fire she saw in his eyes was not going to dissipate that quickly; he was not going to let go of a potential asset so easily. As soon as she reached the door, she felt a strong burst of energy against her back pushing her forward and causing her to catch air and hurtle down towards the earthy ground of Taris.

Although Bastila was caught off guard, her years of training kicked in as she landed adroitly on the ground, crouching slightly to make up for the sudden impact on her joints. She looked up, whipping her hair out of her face in the process. She now glared at the man who was slowly walking towards her once again, laughing, a wicked grin that made her stomach twist.

As soon as he got within swinging distance Bastila took hold of the cold metal wrench and swung frantically towards Revans perfectly chiseled face, but he was fast. Amazingly fast. How a man his height could move that fast was beyond her, but he took her legs out from under her, stripped her of her weapon, and crouched down next to her all in one movement. She felt her body react to the pain of falling directly in her back before she was shocked at what came next. A large hand took up her field of vision and carefully wrapped around her waist, hoisting her to her feet. She looked back at Revan in complete shock, speechless. He could've killed her right then and there, but he chose not to... why?

"Arrogance will only lead you on the path to corruption. So unless you desire to be a politician, I suggest you let that go."

He turned his back to her slightly and she took his moment of ignorance to get on the offensive. Quickly, letting anger drive her, she charged Revan. He quickly held up his hand as she held her forearm against his throat, pushing him back into the cold metal wall. She watch as his eyes seemed to dance with amusement as he stared down at his petite assailant. She felt uncomfortable under his glare, but didn't ease up on her hold.

"Okay, easy there tiger. Good to know we have something in common. That's a start."

She gave his a quizzical look back, not getting what he was referring to. There was no way these too had anything in common. This only made her push him harder against the wall.

"Our deep seated hatred for politicians. Or did I read that wrong?"

She quickly let go of him, annoyed beyond belief. Snorting loudly so he could hear, Bastila turned on him.

"You're so smug aren't you! You're one to lecture me on arrogance! You're as cocky and conceded as they come!"

"As much as I'd love to throw schoolyard taunts around, we really should get inside."

"So no one can hear my screams when you kill me? You know come to think of it, you're not as strong as I thought you'd be! Weak even."

She watched as he clenched his fists at his sides. If she knew one thing about men, it was that they hated to be called weak. Especially by a woman half their size. She was playing into his anger, trying to get him to lash out. Maybe he would spill his true intentions.

"You know I'm really starting to see why the Jedi sent you out on a suicide mission right about now!"

He had inched his way closer to her so they were mere inches apart, but this didn't stop Bastila in the least. She was too angry to be embarrassed by their proximity.

"The only reason you're still alive right now if because of me! Incase you forgot."

Revan's demeanor quickly changed as he lowered his voice and looked honestly into her wild eyes.

"And tell me Bastila. Why is that. Why did you save me?"

She was so thrown off by his display of self control she felt herself stuttering and unable to respond.

"I-I"

Why did she save him? Was it because she was a Jedi through and through and couldn't bare to see death? Was it because he possessed crucial information to ending the war? Or was it something more, something deeper. Maybe she sensed his humanity, his sacrifice...

"Come on you know tha-"

Unable to speak, Revan quickly fell to his knees, his long hair dropping like a curtain on his face. She look down at him confused as he tried to tell her something through his eyes. For the first time she saw fear flash across his emerald orbs and she didn't know why. What was happening to him, was he poisoned, possessed? A small green dot on his neck caught her attention as she yanked it out and took a look at the tiny weapon, a stun dart. She knew this very well from her studies. Before she could react, she felt a small pinch on her shoulder and her knees buckled under her just as Revan's had seconds ago. Her heart raced and she tried to fight off the drowsiness the dart had caused. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a dark cloth thrown haphazardly over her head.


	4. Taris: Planet of Detours

Hello friends! I'm excited to give you chapter four finally! I had to go back and change a lot because my vision for this chapter kept changing, so I'm glad I finally decided on something! This chapter has a lot of Revan POV, let me know if you want more of his POV in the future. I hope you guys enjoy this one and please feel free to comment, critique this story. This is just a mumble jumble of fiction, and I'm sorry if I buchard and Star Wars terms or any of that.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KOTOR, Star Wars, or any characters. This is simply a work of fiction.**

* * *

 **Revan POV**

Slowly cracking open crusted shut eyes to the blinding light of afternoon, Revan rolled slowly onto his back shielding his face from the blistering sun that wanted so badly to burn the little skin he had exposed on his neck and hands. As a bead of sweat trailed its way down the bridge of his nose and to the solid ground beneath him, he made a very strong mental note to change into something more acclimated to the summer heat of Taris later.

The world seemed to dip and dive beneath him before he blinked his way out of the drug induced slumber. _Ironically that's the best sleep I've had in ages_ , he thought to himself. _Now what was I doing before...shit, the Jedi! How does one lose a Jedi Knight, an obnoxiously arrogant Jedi knight at that. She is something else, a whole new level of stubborn._ He spoke with acrimony to himself, "Note to self. Remind me to remove that stick that is so far up her-"

"Aye mate you alright there?"

Cursing under his breath he hastily made his way up to his knees and looked up to his guest through a curtain of long black hair that now stuck to his forehead. The man in front of him was a tall, burley man with a series of white scars across his face.

"You're not from around here are ya kid? I assume no one warned you about the Tarisian Ale, but that stuff will do ya in."

The man let out a good natured laugh before bending down to look at Revan. He looked back into this man's stormy grey eyes and was brought back to a time he wished he could simply forget. Revan let his eyes close for a second as he remembered the tortured screams, the violent acts of evil he had encountered, and took in a deep breath letting it all go before addressing the Mandalorian.

"Gar don't partaylir ni ruug'la _burc'ya?" (You don't remember me old friend?)_

Revan nodded to address the confusion in his old friend's face before pulling down his left shirt sleeve to reveal the dark branded tattoo across his upper left pectoral that he took up long ago. He watched as his older companion took on a look of shock before addressing him more honorably, practically bowing to him.

"It can't be."

"It's good to see you too Canderous."

The mans tough face broke out into a crooked smile as he reached out a hand to him, pulling him up off the ground rather abruptly and hugging him. Revan wasn't much of a hugger and he notably grimaced at the action but let the large man squeeze him tightly before letting go. Canderous still wore his crooked grin as he took in Revan's appearance.

"Well would ya look at that! No offense but I never thought I'd see you again kid!"

"Yeah. Me too, me too."

Canderous noted the far off look in Revan's eyes, as he let his smile fade. He knew that look, the kid was remembering a dark time. He decided it was best to change the subject.

"Dark Lord of the Sith huh?"

He nodded slowly, still lost in thought.

"You know there's rumors flying around the Cantina that you're dead right? I take it that's why ya aren't wearin that mask of yours."

He watched as Revan shook off whatever trance he was in and looked at the Mandalorian in confusion, as if he hadn't remembered what happened to him.

"Hey, what do you say we go grab a drink and ya can explain everything to ur old pal here eh?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I could use a drink."

 **Bastila POV**

Bastila woke with a start, gasping for air as she cringed at the brash sound of metal dropping on a hard surface. Slowly opening her eyes to the dim light of a cluttered room, she saw nothing but rugged men of varying species either drinking, fighting, or blatantly staring at her with what she could only presume as lust.

Looking down she realized why, as she was scarcely clad in a dropped silk cloth slit all the way up the sides of her toned legs and a metal chest piece leaving little to the imagination. She scoffed in disgust and tried to push the mental image of those monsters changing her into this before she lost herself to anger.

Taking a deep breath, she recited the Jedi code to calm down the rage that was boiling up inside of her. She had struggled with a mild temper in her training, but had assured the council she had let it subside when she was knighted. Letting a calm breath out she let the anger dissipate and peace fill its place.

However, that peace quickly vanished when she felt a strange emptiness surround her, as if she was completely hallow on the inside. She reached out to the force but panicked when it was no longer there and instead was rewarded with a small sock of electricity that coursed through her whole body.

Breathing heavily now, Bastila tried to move her weak body but was abruptly stopped by metal cufflinks fastened securely around her wrists and ankles along with a metal plate around her neck.

She sighed when she realized why she could no longer feel the force coursing through her, and it was because of this stupid suppression collar around her neck. She had never personally had to wear one, but was told of the horrific stories of padawans and knights before her being shocked to death by the cursed things.

Tilting herself up more, she scanned around the room for any possible exits and made eye contact with a Bothan man who let his eyes roam up and down her body. Groaning with disgust at what she was being used for, Bastila quickly made note of exits she could use and possible ways to get out of here, avoiding eye contact with the creature in front of her. No way was she about to let any of these bantha scum set a finger on her.

* * *

Revan took in the booming noise of the bar and the slight pungent smell of something burning in the distance. He watched as a drunken man walked over to a group of larger men and was quickly thrown into a nasty bar fight. Holding two glasses of some dark, alcoholic beverages; Canderous came back and placed the mug in front of him, patting his back roughly on the way. Lifting his mug up, Revan followed suit and clanked his mug against the brute mans own and watched as he chugged the whole mug in a few seconds. Placing the glass back down on the table he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned his attention back to Revan.

"Talk to me kid. What's got ya all finicky, you look like a lost Kath Hound."

"I crash landed here in an escape pod a couple of days ago, but it seems that I have lost my..."

He trailed off not really knowing what to call Bastila. He could say his prisoner, his hostage, hell he could call her his slave and the Mandalorian wouldn't care. He decided to tried lightly though remembering the temper on the Jedi and knowing full well she wouldn't play along as any of those things.

"Partner... A couple of men drugged us and took her, leaving me."

"Hmmm... You were right about needing a drink. What's she look like? Maybe I can help."

"Small brunette, huge pair of grey eyes, temper of a wild kath hound, probably nagging the hell out of some stranger, hard to miss her."

"Well some guys who work for a Hutt were here earlier talking about some beauty that's being held as a prize for the big swoop race tomorrow, but sounds like she's some Jedi or something like that."

"Fiery is an understatement. Do you know where the race is being held?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're looking for Motta the Hutt, he's coordinating the race, but you're gonna have to make a name for yourself kid. The only way in is to make a deal with Motta, and I hear he's a nasty one to deal with."

"I think I can handle the Hutt, I've been told I have the gift of persuasion. Plus the sooner we get the Jedi and go, the sooner I can get back control of my empire."

"That might be a bit of a problem."

"What do you mean?"

Revan clenched his fists at his sides, his anger starting to manifest. He was already irritated that he let Bastila out of his grasp, but it seemed as if this planet was going to place as many obstacles in the way of getting her back, and for that he was particularly annoyed. He looked back at his large friend, prompting him to speak.

"There's a travel ban because of your little escape pod stunt. We have to go to the lower city, that's most likely where they have your partner, but we don't have Sith authorization. Unless you want to blow your cover..."

"No, no. We'll figure something out. Just get me to the boarder."

"Alright follow me."

The two men made their way across the miserable planet in silence before they reached the edge of the boarder and were quickly stopped by the modulated voice of a guard.

"Hey you two stop!"

Both men stood still for a moment, frozen in place before Revan slowly turned around to face a lower level Sith guard, giving him a pinned smile. The guard remained serious, glaring straight at them two men who each stood a head taller then the youth sith.

"Identification."

Canderous looked between Revan and the guard hastily waiting for his friend to speak first. Neither one of them had proper identification on them, but by the mischievous look Revan shot back at him, that wouldn't be a problem.

"Yeah about that..."

In one swift flick of the wrist, Revan lifted the Sith in the air, paralyzingly him there. And with another small movement the guard dropped to the ground in a heap of unconsciousness. Canderous looked back at Revan who had hardly broke a swear and smiled.

"I like you're style."

Revan stripped the guard of his uniform and quickly put in on himself, before anyone else could stop them or see the whole ordeal. As he made his way back to Canderous he felt a small shock run through his body.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

He waved off his old friend, but something about that shock seemed all to familiar and it chilled him to think of where it had come from. Shaking his head, he motioned with his hand at Canderous.

"Come on we have to get you a suit too."

The two made their short journey to the boarder in silence as Revan lost himself in his thoughts once again. He didn't know if it was Canderous' presence or being away from his duties but he had been remembering his time in the Mandalorian wars all too much today for him liking. He was brought back to reality when another guard stopped them.

"Hault soldier! Identification."

Revan was ridiculously done with the day and the planet, wasting no time or energy of the low level soldier in front of him. Tapping into the force, he locked eyes with the guard and spoke in a rather monotone voice.

"You will trade clothes with this man and lock yourself in the nearest supply closet."

"I will trade clothes with this man and lock myself in the supply closet."

"Thank you for your sacrifice."

Canderous scoffed at how easily Revan was able to tap into the force and use his power; But also noticed the darkness the ignited his emeral eyes aflame. He hopped the kid had moved on from the events of Malachor V, he sure was stronger and more powerful than ever, but his emotions clouded his judgement and usually turned to an untamable rage. He only hoped the kid was thinking straight and wouldn't do anything stupid because of it.


	5. Swooping Resuce Mission

Hello friends! First, I'm SO sorry this wasn't up Monday. I was out camping for the week and didn't have any service! I'm not 100 percent satisfied with parts of this, but this is what I have so far; I might go back and edit. Also, sorry for any mistakes, I'm trying my best!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the Characters, Creatures, ETC**

Revan POV

Lower Taris was littered with common street thugs and smugglers who bustled through the streets looking for some sorry fool to swindle. Moving swiftly through the humid streets of this planet proved to be a wonderful test of Revan's patience, to say the least. After he had punched out a scavenger for trying to pick pocket an unaware pedestrian, he came to a stop at the sound of commotion in the main hub.

The shouts of angry men filled his ears as he watched them form a circle around a small creature, a young girl. Revan's patience was already running thin, but he was filled with an overwhelming sense of rage when he saw a larger man ball up a fist and strike the young girl hard across the face. Flashing back to the countless children and teenagers he had seen mauled and practically torn limb from limb in the Mandalorian war, he vowed to never let someone so young suffer like that again.

He remembered one young boy in particular who was tortured alongside him in a POW camp. He was young, didn't even have a hair on his chest, and yet these men mauled him like he was a mass serial killer. Blinking his eyes quickly he let his mind focus on the present. They were making excellent time on finding Bastila, but he had a soft spot for innocent civilians, especially kids. Letting out a sigh he approached the group raising his hands in front of his chest to show he meant no harm, ignoring the confused protests from Canderous.

"What's going on here fellas?"

A monstrous man with a thick white scar spreading from the top left side of his bulging neck looked down at Revan practically snickering at his height compared to the giant.

"Nothing of your concern pal. Why don't you make yourself useful and get lost eh."

Revan clenched his fists together, tightening his jaw in defiance before relishing himself in the fit of anger and force pushed the 8 foot man to the ground in a hard spiral. The group separated instantly as the man looked back at Revan, who now stood over the man wiping his hands on his pants.

He laughed as he watched the group of ruff and tumble men run down the cobble stone streets in a hurry as Revan lifted the man into the air and slowly cut off his windpipe.

"Sorry about that _pal._ Why don't you take a break, go make yourself useful somewhere else."

With that he dropped the man who collapsed in a heap and limped off, gasping for air. Canderous simply smiled and nodded to him, raising a hand to his forehead and saluting to Him. Revan let of a small laugh before turning his attention to the small twi'leak girl crouched on the ground before him. Offering her a hand, he scooped her up onto her feet using his other hand to steady her.

"You alright kid?"

She quickly brushed him off and dusted her self off before setting her jaw and looking up to him. Lifting her head she replied in a chipper voice.

"Names Mission, Mission Vao and thanks, but I totally could've taken those oafs!"

Canderous looked between Revan and the small girl incredulously before addressing her.

"Really? You could have taken 5 armed men who were almost three times your size?"

"Well I mean I could have... If I had my friend Big Z with me, but some smelly slave dealers kidnapped him."

Revan responded this time, taking over the conversation before Canderous said something offensive to the young girl.

"Big Z?"

"Yeah he's my best friend really, big Wookiee, gives great hugs. We go way back, him and I. I miss that big fur ball!"

Revan let out a sigh, he really wanted to help the kid, but he couldn't waste anymore time. You can't help everyone he thought as he looked at the girl, battling with the inner darkness he let in years ago in pursuit of justice.

"Well, I'm sorry about your friend kid but we've got our own rescue mission to conduct."

He followed after Canderous who had already started to walk off when a small hand gripped his hand successfully regaining his attention. He turned around to the small girl yet again.

"Wait! You said your friend is missing? What's he look like? Maybe I've seen or heard something; I happen to know all the ins and outs of this place."

Looking down into Revan's emerald eyes Canderous grunted and kicked the ground in front of him in annoyance. He knew that look. His friend wasn't just going to walk away from potential information on his friend, even if it was coming from a small child. Revan slowly addressed her.

"Uhh yeah. Her name is Bastila, she's a Jedi. We're headed to the race where she's being offered as a prize."

"You're gonna need a bike."

"Excuse me?"

"You're gonna have to race if you want her back."

Mission smiled as she placed her hands on her hips, but her expression quickly changed as she rolled her eyes at the tall man looming over her.

"What did you think you were gonna do? Just waltz in and take her back?"

Revan looked back at her with a serious look.

"Something like that."

Laughing heartily, Canderous bent down to the girls level as he elbowed her side mimicking Revan.

"Apparently he's 'incredibly persuasive'"

Canderous and Mission were now bursting with laughter as they looked at Revan who was too distracted to be amused by their joke. He couldn't shake the feeling of anxiousness that surrounded him whenever he thought of Bastila. She was like a leech, sucking away the harsh bravado he had created over the years and turning him soft. He could feel the light beginning to reemerge from the darkness that he had shielded himself with. He looked back at his companions who were still laughing and cracking jokes.

"Yeah maybe with the ladies, but the Hutt in charge is no lady. Actually the opposite of a lady. And by that I mean he's a man, a big ugly disgusting man."

"And?"

"Your little mind tricks don't work on him. I've seen a couple sorry bastards who've attempted, and do you know where they are now? Dead! They're all dead."

"Okay, so we enter the swoop race and win."

Canderous looked at him still holding his crooked smile on his face.

"You any good at racing lover boy?"

Ignoring the Mandalorian's pet name Revan responded.

"Now if only we had a bike."

"No problem, Leave that to muah! But before I help you get your friend back, could you please get Big Z back for me? Pleeeease? I kinda need him to get the bike anyways."

"Okay, deal. Where did you say they took him?"

"Right this way boys!"

Following Mission down the street and into a dark alleyway, they stopped at a random spot in the middle of the road. Looking down Revan noticed they hovered just above a port hole leading to the sewer. He look down at Mission knowing full well what she had planned letting out her name in a growl.

"Mission?"

Canderous finally caught on after a brief second and let out sigh.

"The sewers? Man I have some bad memories in sewers"

Giving him a strange look back Revan shook his head, not wanting to know that story.

"I'm just saying."

The girl looked up at her new friends with an apologetic look

"Sorry, if there was any other way I swear I'd take it!"

Revan put his hands up in surrender and prompted her

"Okay, just lead the way."

"This way. Just be very careful, you don't want to wake the Rakghoul!"

"Lovely. Is there anything else we should know?"

Revan inquired as he landed on the ground with a masculine grace.

"Yeah, I think you're stepping in some Kath hound shi-"

Not wanted her to finish that sentence he quickly moved on

"-Okay! Let's keep moving."

"Wait Shh shh shhh! Those are the guys"

"You sure kid?"

"Absolutely! I think..."

"Mission!"

"Okay wait, yeah I'm one hundred percent sure! See that single claw necklace around the chubby ones throat?"

"Yeah."

"That's Z's. He never takes it off. Ever."

"Okay so he's gotta be here somewh-"

"-Found him!"

"Okay Canderous you take the right, Mission you're with me to the left."

"On my signal."

The two men quietly stalked their prey from the sides, waiting for the right moment to attack. Revan signaled to Canderous as they quickly burst into action, each taking on two men who weren't as threatening as they assumed. Within the next minute, the two men had taken down the slave traders and let out the massive Wookiee.

"Big Z!"

Mission sprinted out to her friend and jumped into his large embrace as the Wookiee rumbled on in his native language.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you buddy! Hey hey don't worry, these guys helped me save you!"

She let Zaalbar set her on the ground as she looked up at him in disbelief

"Wait what? Are you sure?"

The Wookiee nodded angrily as she patted his large paw in comfort.

"No no, it's okay... I think."

Incredulous to the conversation, Canderous looked between Revan and the two reunited friends

"Whys he got that look on his face?"

Knowing full well the native language of the Wookie, Revan sighed before whispering to his friend.

"I think he knows who I am."

Canderous instinctively reached for his blaster on his side as Revan stood firm in place. They watched as the wookie continued to grumble in a fit as Mission yelled back at him

"But He saved my life Z! Come on, he just wants to help his Jedi friend!"

Zaalbars attitude quickly changed as he approached Revan, kneeling on a knee before bowing his head to him. He let out a quiet roar.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary."

"What did he say?"

"He wants to assist us on our rescue mission."

"You should take it kid, we might need the big guys help if we get into a fist fight or two. Not many will challenge a wookie, trust me." Canderous spoke quietly so only Revan could hear.

"Okay Zaalbar, looks like you're with me then. Mission?"

"Any friend of Z's is a friend of mine! Even if you've got that whole dark brooding Sith act going for ya."

"Okay then let's get going. Where did you say the bike was?"

Mission stopped in her tracks looking back to Revan and Canderous with an apologetic look on her face.

"Yeah about that."

Canderous was starting to get frustrated with all the obstacles along the way, as he look at a Mission responding to the twi'lek.

"What now?"

"The only way to the bike is past that Rakghoul I was telling y'all about."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Revan walked passed the annoyed Mandalorian and skeptical wookie, up to Mission.

"Let's get this over with."

Grasping his lightsaber in his hand, Revan took the lead to the creatures location, the rest of the gang following suit. He felt a weird sense of dread course through him as they approached a dark corridor, but it wasn't because of the creature, he had fought off many nasty creatures in his life. It was something more internal, like he was feeling the emotions of someone else, but 'that's impossible' he thought. Holding his hand out in a fist, Revan signaled for the group to stop behind him. He lit his scarlet red lightsaber illuminating the dark pathway as he turned back to his team.

"These things can be particularly nasty Mission. I want you to stay with Z. Let me and Canderous take care of it okay?"

He gave Mission no time to protest as he stung into action, Canderous following suit.

"Come on admit it! You guys would be dead if it wasn't for me!"

Mission cheered excitedly as she bounce between Revan and Canderous. Zaalbar roared with laughter at the fact that Mission had saved Canderous and Revan from that nasty creature with one single kill shot. Needless to say, she was spilling with excitement. Canderous rolled his eyes but let out a short laugh at the young girls enthusiasm; Revan smiled at her as well.

"It was a nice shot, I'll give you that."

The fatigued, and slightly smelly group marched their way to the rusty old pawn shop they believed Bastila was being held at. Mission quickly walked in with confidence as she scanned the room, her eyes falling in a scantily clad woman in the center.

"Is that her?"

Revan quickly shot his head up to the direction Mission was pointing. He couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that she seemed to be alright.

"Yeah, that's her alright."

Canderous let out a low whistle as he jabbed Revan in the ribs.

"If you told me she looked like that, maybe I would've moved a little faster back in the sewers. Now I could see why you want her back so badly."

Mission smacked Canderous in the arm as she looked at Revan with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, she's real pretty R."

"Yeah..."

He let his eyes lay on the small Jedi hanging from chains in front of him. She was small but in no ways was she a weak woman; she exuded strength and independence. His eyes drifted to her face, which seemed so soft and calm when she was unconscious. He let a small smile play on his lips as he felt the urge to reach out and brush the stet hairs away from her face. Without getting carried away he cleared his threat after a long moment of silence.

"Just wait till she opens her mouth. Come on I think it's this way"

Walking briskly through the shop, Revan couldn't help but notice the looks these men were giving Mission. Slowing down he met pace with her to make sure these filthy smugglers didn't give the girl any trouble. He also noticed the lustful looks Bastila was receiving and abruptly thought of anything else as he felt his anger rise. They stopped in front of a large Hutt who was being fanned by two more scantily clad women.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to enter your race."

"Hmmm, I see. That's going to cost you boy."

Revan could feel his anger slowly rising as he let it fuel his strength. He was typically described as a maniacally persuasive individual, but he could feel the darkness taking over.

"Yeah, That's not going to cut it for me Hutt. You see that girl. She belongs to me, so you're going to let me race or we might have a bit of a problem."

"You're confident, but I wouldn't be so hasty. You don't think I know who you are."

The Hutt looked at him skeptically, obviously feeling the darkness around Revan. He took a deep breath and smiled nefariously before replying.

"How about we make a deal. I win your race and get the girl, you keep your men with their heads attached to their bodies."

"You win and she's all yours. You lose and you're mine."

"Deal."

As Revan walked away from the grinning Hutt, Mission nervously stopped him with her hands crossed in front of her.

"Ummm R? You do have a back up plan right? What if you lose?"

He could sense the unease around her and offered a gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezed lightly. He smiled down at her.

"I don't lose Mission."

After he walked off to get set up for the race Mission turned to Canderous and slapped him hard on his metal plates shoulder. He looked back at her, brushing her off.

"What kid?"

"Say something to him! He's going to get us all killed!"

He looked at her with the same nervousness but quickly let it fade as Revan called back to them.

"You guys coming or not?"

"Yeah right behind you!"

The Mandalorian, the Twi'lek, and the Wookie all shared a look before following Revan to his possible defeat.

To everyone's surprise, Revan pulled through and won the swoop race. With a little bit of his force intuition of course, but he won nevertheless. Everyone simultaneously wiped their brows as they sighed in relief, but Revan wasted no time. He approached the Hutt with a certain strength in his composure.

"We had a deal Hutt! Hand over the girl and we'll be on our way"

"Deals off!"

Revan let his eyes grow dark with anger as he clenched his jaw and gritted out to the Hutt.

"What do you mean, deals broken..."

"You cheated Jedi, you belong to me now."

The Hutt had a large grin plastered in his coarse face that would send chills down anyone's spine. Mission threw her hands in the air as she marched her way over to the despicable creature

"Oh hell no!"

Zaalbar quickly grabbed her by the collar and hauled her back to the group that had circled around.

"What's the plan big guy?"

Canderous looked to Revan for answers, but found only the dark lord of the Sith instead. He saw the flame ignite in his emerald eyes, turning them a dull yellow. He could practically feel the rage rolling off of him in flames. Revan ignited his lightsaber once again.

"They want a fight? Let's give them a fight!"

Bastila watched as Revan protectively shoved a small twi'lek girl behind him as he leaped forward to defend his new found companions. The grace and precision with which he moved was inexplainable to the untrained eye, he moved through the force. She was shocked to find his affinity to the light side, but confused at the tainted darkness around him. She could feel the inner push of dark and light against him as he blocked a cheap shot from a petty gambler. Her eyes moved to the Mandalorian who had bashed in the head of an unlucky guard and moved onto the next, spearing him with a massive vibro blade. The wookie and young girl moved together fluidly as if they had years to practice in each other's company. Bastila felt her whole body shake with electricity as the Hutt angrily hit the shock button on her collar. She was going to get this damn collar off, even if it killed her. Racking her brain for information on force suppression collars, she smiled wickedly as she came across the entry she desired.

His eyes flew open in shock as the collar around Bastilas neck burst into thousands of minuscule pieces and fell to the ground in a heap. Dark grey eyes widened in immense pain as her eyes rolled back into her head. Revan ran to her quickly removing the wrist and ankle restraints and held her firmly to him as she collapsed forward into his arms.


	6. Let loose Bastila Shan!

Hello friends! I'm playing a massive game of catch up on top of being super sick, so pardon my absence! I'm so sorry (insert crying face here). Anywho, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any characters, places, things**

Bastila POV

She could feel herself falling as she tried so hard to stop herself, but her movements were so slow with the ache of her sore muscles. Her body was too fatigued to even support herself. Strong arms caught her in the frightening free fall and tightened around her form, holding her close. Fierce green eyes scanned her face in a protective frenzy as she blinked away the darkness that threatened her mind. Bastila protested against the toned chest, pushing away as hard as she could to little success.

"Would you just hold still."

That voice. The memories came flooding back to her in an instant and she lashed out, not wanting to be at the dark lords mercy. She mustered up all the strength she had left and let her elbow connect with his face. Revan quickly dropped her as his nose gushed out deep red blood that he wiped at. Mission and Canderous looked at each other in shock, but continued to watch in amusement at the scene in front of them. Pinching his nose and wincing in pain he turned to Bastila who was barely standing in her own. Breathing heavy, Bastila made a move to slap him again but was quickly stopped by a large hand that took hold of her wrist. She could see the fire running in his gaze but broke eye contact at the sharp pinch she felt in her other arm. Setting her gaze down she noticed a small syringe in Revan's hand. She looked back up to him in anger, breathing heavily.

"What the...hell...do you think you're...doing."

She was out like a light in a matter of seconds. Revan let out a sigh as he scooped her up over his shoulder and motioned for his stunned friends to follow him as he tossed the syringe on the ground that he had snagged from one of the grunts in the cantina. He hoped this would keep the hot headed Jedi under till they made it back to the small hut they discovered a couple of days ago.

Mission stood stunned, staring at Revan as he hauled Bastila across the streets of Taris like a rag doll.

"Okaaaay. What just happened?"

Canderous let out a rough laugh as he patted the small girl on the shoulder, moving her along before they lost the quick paced Sith who was visibly anxious.

"Come on kid."

She shook her head, following after the men and newly acquired Jedi, "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Bastila shifted on the stiff makeshift mattress and let out a soft groan at the massive kink in her neck. She had a thin blanket dropped across her that she clung around her because of the slave costume she still supported. She practically fell off the bed when she heard the gruff voice address her.

"Ah the princess has awaken."

She rolled her eyes as she looked at the large man clad in Mandalorian armor, leave it to Revan to be friends with a Mandalorian. She sighed, none too amused with her new acquaintances presence.

"Great, A Mandalorian watch dog."

"I'd get off my high horse if I were you. We happened to save your precious little hide back there."

Canderous crossed his bulging arms across the metal plate on his chest and huffed out "And I ain't a watch dog sweetie."

"I didn't need any saving. I was perfectly capable of rescuing myself!"

He looked back at her smugly and gave her a sarcastic wink before saying, "Mhmm, sure. Whatever helps ya sleep at night."

She watched him go back to carving the chunk of wood he had in his hands with a sharp pocket knife. It was bizarrely meditative after a while, watching the slivers of wood fall to the floor. However the silence that surrounded them was far too awkward for Bastila's taste. She let out a small cough.

"Where is everyone?"

"The girl is setting up a card game, the wookie is keeping her company, and the dark lord is out getting some food for you, you're highness."

Revan entered the little loft a few hours later with a massive animal slung across his back and a bag full of some other things attached to his hip. Zaalbar gave a brutal roar which she assumed meant he would prepare the food and Revan patted his shoulder in thanks before heading outside to wash the crimson blood from his hands. She took a deep breath and followed him out, trying not to gag at the scent of fresh blood wafting through the air.

Looking at him gave her a weird, almost primal feeling. She felt like he was part of her in some way but she couldn't quite lay a finger on it. It was this strange connection that she had begun to notice the more they interacted, but that was a conversation for another time. Bastila watched him scrub away the now crusted blood from his massive hands as she cleared her throat to get his attention. Beautiful green orbs looked up at her and then quickly looked down as if remembering to act a certain way.

"Did you really have to drug me?"

He laughed at her statement, shooting her a quizzical look with his eyebrows.

"Would you have come willingly."

She fell silent, not having a response, or rather not a response that would combat his question. Instead she watched him turn off the water and turn to her as if expecting a response but reading her expression and knowing full well why she hadn't responded.

"That's what I thought."

Things grew silent again for a moment before Bastila mustered up the courage to ask the dark lord a tougher question.

"Why did you come for me anyways?"

"Why not? And you're welcome by the way."

She rolled her eyes at him and started to walk away in annoyance. She didn't know why she expected to have a meaningful talk with a Sith in the first place. Maybe it was the little light she sensed in him, but she could not stand his sharp responses much longer. As she began walking away he stopped her with his response, his voice changing from annoyance to something she couldn't quite place.

"Believe it or not, I need you."

She turned around, confused at what he had just said and crossed her arms indifferent to him.

"You need me? If this is some sick fantasy to get me to fall into your hands, I want no part-"

Throwing the towel aside and too the ground he looked back to her with a new sense of annoyance.

"Hey hey, slow down. If you must know, I need you're help to defeat Mallak."

She didn't know if she was surprised, shocked, amused but all she could come up with was "Oh?"

As if sensing her shock, Revan quickly changed the subject, taking up a more seductive tone.

"But if you're more interested in my fantasies, I'm sure we could arrange something."

Deep down she knew he was only doing this to avoid embarrassment, but another part of her sensed something else, something at was being pushed aside. Nevertheless, she wouldn't let him dodge the subject so easily.

"You're disgusting, you know that!"

"Ive been told a couple times, but to tell you the truth, I think you like it."

He turned to her, flashing a cocksure smile in the process. He was leaning ever so slightly towards her from his perch on the wall.

"I think not."

Bastila began to walk out once again but was instead turned back to him, a myriad of questions on her mind.

"Why do you even need my help with Malak? Wasn't he just an apprentice?"

She watched as his expression seemed to turn into one of anger and sadness rather quickly.

"He's gone too far this time."

That was rather cryptic, she though to herself. But based on the way he's staring out into the distance and clenching his fists rather aggressively, she decided against the sarcastic comment. Her innate curiosity got the better of her and she decided to hear him out. Who knew, maybe she would be able to finish this mission after all.

"If I were to agree to this, what would you need me to do? Hypothetically of course."

"We need to destroy the Star Forge."

Canderous and Mission played a game of cards as Zaalbar cooked the meat that Revan had brought in, along with a various assortment of other foods. As she popped a large berry-like food into her mouth, Mission looked up to the large man in front of her. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know kid. Frankly I'm surprised she's not dead yet. If I had to deal with her, it'd be another story."

"Yeah, they haven't even yelled at each other for a good minute and a half."

She paused thinking for a moment before smacking her new friend in the arm and letting out a gasp. "Do you think they're-"

"Really?"

Canderous took a moment to look at her with his best 'are you kidding me' face before continuing. "That girl is so uptight, it would be a miracle if anyone got her to loosen up."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but what about Revan? He can be a little uptight about things too."

"I'll admit, kids got some serious scars, but at least he knows how to let go and have some fun."

"Yeah I guess. He still has his creepy Sith Lord moments though... I WIN! Pay up Mando!" The small girl shot up and threw her hand out In front of her, expecting a large sum of cash to be handed to her. Instead she got a calloused hand slap her eager one away.

"No way."

She jumped up hitting him in the side and lacing his chest with little punches of protest.

"Come on! Just smuggle me some tarisian ale later and I'll consider it even."

"In your dreams kid."

Canderous brushed her aside and made his way to the room where Revan and Bastila were civilly talking and shouted "Foods on!"

Dinner was uncomfortably silent, only the peculiar sounds of night life in Taris in the background. Mission looked up sighing as she moves a stray berry across her plate before breaking the silence.

"Soooo, anyone have any cool stories to tell?"

Uncomfortable silence fell upon them once again, everyone too concerned with moving their food around their plate than acknowledging anyone else.

"No one? Okay I've got a good one. This one time when I was eight, or something like, that I got stung by some weird Tarisian bug and almost died. It was crazy! I turned blue, well not a natural shade of blue, and they had to get these herbs from some other planet. At least that's what they told me. It was so cool!"

This got everyone's attention and Canderous even responded, albeit in a gruff, slightly rude way.

"You consider that cool kid?"

"Well yeah. You got anything better Candy?"

He shot her a murderous stare at the new nickname and cracked his knuckles, but let it slide. 'Only this once,' he thought to himself. I mean she did need some form of payment for beating him earlier. He let it go and started into his story.

Well one time me and my mates kidnapped a politician."

Bastila practically choked on the large gulp of water she just took. Everyone seemed to be shocked besides Revan who was apparently wasn't phased by much. Zaalbar seemed to chuckle as if it was a funny joke and Mission's eyes lit up as she replied to the Mandalorian, "For real?"

"Yeah, he was a dirty scum of a politician anyways."

Revan let out a small snort as he elbowed Bastila in the side, making reference to their apparent hatred for politicians. "See. We're not the only ones."

The Twi'lek was still highly engrossed in the story, wanting to know what happened next. She loved the thrill of action stories, maybe that's why she wanted to tag along with this band of misfits. "What did you do with him?"

"Oh we got plastered and did target practice."

Everyone seemed humored and not much surprised by his response beside Bastila who thought his story showed how irresponsible and immature he really was. That and Something about the Mandalorian just made her blood boil.

"You used a politician as target practice? Leave it to a Mandalorian."

"Ease up princess, have a little fun."

"I'll have a little fun when the war is over."

Bastila stood up and left quickly, not wanting to talk anymore. She didn't know why she was so upset. It was true that she wanted the war to be over, but it was something deeper. She was used to people calling her uptight but for some reasons she was deeply offended at Canderous' remark; her emotions seemed to be heightened ever since she landed on this planet.

Revan POV

Revan watched as Bastila walked out, sensing the strong emotions rolling off her in waves. He knew she must be battling with her self over the offer he placed before her. She didn't want to put her trust in him and he felt likewise, but her more so. Knowing his presence would only stress her out even more, he turned to Mission.

"Hey Mission will you do me a favor and keep an eye on her? I think she's got a lot on her mind. Maybe you could offer her some support, I'm not sure I could help much."

"Yeah, sure."

As soon as Mission left, Zaalbar took up to washing the dishes. Canderous scooted towards Revan with a large glass bottle in his hands. He pulled out four shot glasses and filled it with the rusty looking liquid before sliding two his way.

"Two for you, two for me?"

Bastila POV

She could sense the young girl approach her with apprehension, slowly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Bastila, you okay?"

She looked up kindly to the big brown eyes next to her before responding.

"Yeah Mission, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Jedi stuff huh?"

"Yeah, Jedi stuff."

A moment of silence consumed them as they looked out into the dark starry night.

"You know you can still have fun though right? You don't always have to be a proper Jedi."

"I don't expect you to understand. You're just a kid."

"Just a kid? I never had a chance to be just a kid because I'm always running for my life so I'm sorry if I enjoy being a kid for a few seconds."

She didn't mean to be offensive in her response, she was just being logical. Maybe that was her problem. She was always so factual and proper, maybe she should take a more unorthodox approach to being a Jedi. It seemed like the best Jedi were a little unconventional at times. She wanted more than anything to let lose, but after years of training under a harsh master, she simply didn't know how to let go. Letting a breathe out Bastila turned to the young girl and placed a delicate hand on her even smaller one.

"Mission. Hey, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to offend you."The girl shook brushed off her hand and instead crossed her arms. Bastila didn't waver in her apology. "Will you please forgive me?"

Mission wasn't a hard shell to crack. She could be stubborn sometimes, but her extroverted personality didn't hold too well against ignoring people and she quickly unraveled. "I guess. But only if you tell me a story."

"Okay, what kind of story?"

"Hmmmm, how about the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"You're asking a Jedi the craziest thing they've done?"

"Well I didn't say it had to be exciting, I'm just curious."

Bastila racked her mind for anything remotely cool that she did in her you get years as a padawan.

"Okay. Well one time I skipped class to go see the ocean and I ended up falling in and quickly learned that I didn't know how to swim."

"How did you get out?"

"My master had followed me. Ended up making a lesson out of it."The girl laughed at the typical Jedi response to making a lesson out of everything. "That sounds about right."

A moment of silence met them before Mission asked her another question.

"What do you think of Revan. I mean he's not thaaat bad right?"

She paused. Revan. He seemed to be a tricky topic as of lately. She didn't know what to think of him and his absurd request of her to join him. What would happen if she denied his request? Would he kill her? Surely she was more valuable alive, with her battle meditation and all. Did he know about that? He must have, why else would he ask. She sighed and replied to the girl.

"I don't know what to think about Revan."

"Why not? Because you realized that he can be kinda nice sometimes?"

"He saved me you know. He didn't have to but he did anyways. Plus he talked about you pretty highly if you ask me!"

He did save me, she thought. That must say something about him. Maybe he's not so dark after all, or maybe he's just using me. She was all too confused by the contradiction that was Darth Revan.

"I know."

Mission practically bounced besides her, a silly grin okay on her face. She got the impression that this girl was more concerned in playing match maker than ending the war.

"Then why don't you give him a chance, I know he's like your arch enemy or whatever but he used to be a Jedi too right? Kinda makes you wonder why he decided to leave."

"You know Mission, I really underestimated you."

"Don't mention it B."

Bastila stopped abruptly, sensing s merging approach through the force. She scanned the dark horizon, spotting only a small fleck. What is that?

"Do you see that?"

Mission squinted looking around their surroundings in confusion, "See what?"

Bastila turned Mission to the right and pointed ahead "Just ahead! It looks like a person."

As the figure srumbled across the gravel and toppled over face first, the young girls eye widened and turned to the Jedi as if asking her what they should do. Thinking quickly without acknowledging the things that could go wrong Bastila exclamated,

"Come on we should go help him!"

"What if it's a trap?"

"I'll go, you go get Revan. I'll check it out."

Large brown doe eyes looked back at Bastila as if prompting her to be careful and then scurried off in the blink of an eye. Turning swiftly on her heels, Bastila darted off to see who or what was out there. She had a couple months of healing up her sleeve and a light saber attached to her belt; she could do this. Haunting just in front of the figure, which appeared to be a man, she slowly flipped him over. His face was laden with dirt and sweat and he appeared to have a large laceration across his right thigh. The mans eyes widened and connected with hers. Something seemed to click within them.

"Bastila?"

She sat stunned before she connected the dots and immediately reached to touch his face, wiping away some of the cakes on grime in the process.

"Carth?"

He let a hand caress the hand that held his face and nodded.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"


	7. Dark Side, Light Side, Same Thing

Hello friends! I want to express my thanks and gratitude for you guys! I love to hear your feedback, it really means a lot to me :) I'm excited to continue this story, I have a lot planned, and I'm trying my best to make improvements! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters, creatures, places, etc.**

Bastila POV

"What are you doing here?"

Bastila looked down into her friends eyes, searching for the logic as to why he would hunt her down on Taris. She was well aware of the fact that she was some what of a secret weapon for the Republic but she didn't think they would go so far as to send a rescue team out for her. Surely someone on the council could've sensed her presence still in the force and assume she was carrying out the mission they originally asked of her to do. Carth Onasi looked up at her as if he were perplexed before explaining himself to her.

"I grabbed an escape pod before the ship went down. I came looking for you when they said you took the last shuttle, I'm happy to see you alive."

She thought about this for a second. That means the council must be aware she is alive and well.

"The council didn't send you?"

"No."

Letting her eyes focus back to the soldier in front of her she brought her attention to the large wound in her leg, blood pooling out now. How had she not recognized this before! So much blood. He could die in a matter of minutes if she didn't patch this up soon.

"You're hurt!"

"It's nothing."

He brushed her off as if it was a mere scrape of the knee, but she knew better. Carry was stubborn and rarely asked for help. She would have to insist, no demand, that he allow her to assist him back to the camp.

"Carth, please. Let me help you before you get yourself killed."

She waited for a response that never came. Instead she watched him quickly unholster his gun and point it at her.

"What!?"

No, not at her. Behind her. She let her eyes drift to her rear where she saw Revan and Canderous jogging towards her. They came to a swift halt when they saw the weapon trained in his hands and slowly raised their own in surrender. Bastila turned on Carth, moving her body to block her... "friends." She gave him a pointed look.

"Stand down!"

He pushed her aside rather harshly and trained his gun on them once again.

"They're my friends Onasi!"

Revan walked towards them nonchalantly, as if he wasn't phased by the pistol pointed in between his eyes for a kill shot. This of course did nothing to calm the frightened soldier who not placed his finger on the trigger. Bastila saw this and moved in front of him one more time. This time placing both hands firmly on his shoulders, forcing him to not only release his hold on the trigger, but also look her in the eyes.

"It's alright. They're with me. They saved me."

She looked closely as she saw the mans expression change to one of acceptance and he nodded groggily at her. She smiled as she gave him a quick hug and got up.

"Alright let's get that leg patched up now."

She looked up at Revan who was now by her side, his expression unamused. A strange fire played in his eyes as if he was feigning off a temper tantrum of some kind, but the rest of him appeared to be relaxed. Strange.

"We need to get him back to the base, he only has about 15 minutes before he bleeds out."

Revan simply nodded before approaching Carth, who was in and out of consciousness. With a slide of hand, he was put like a light. Bastila immediately tenses up and turned on him.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"Relax sweet heart, he's just taking a nap."

Revan POV

Revan watched Bastila pick up her pace in front of him as they neared the little hut they were staying in. He held the top portion of the wounded resistance pilot while Canderous held his legs, making sure not to disrupt the makeshift tunicate Bastila had made for him. They picked up their pace slightly, almost there. If they didn't make it in time he knew he would never hear the end of it from their resident princess; she had made such a fuss over this man. Was he really all that special to her? Surely the Republic could manage without one measly little pilot. Maybe it was more than that? After all Bastila is a beautiful young woman, stubborn and annoying as all hell, but her beauty was unwavering. He shook his head at the thought and brought his attention back to reality.

"Over here!" He heard Canderous call out to the others, signaling them where to take the man.

Mission ran towards the group and quickly skidded to a stop seeing the pilot in their grasp, blood dripping from his wound. The young girl looked up at him in dismay.

"Whoa! What happened?" She stopped briefly, raising an eyebrow to him. "Revan?"

He let out a sigh quickly replying, "I didn't touch him."

Bastila gave him a disapproving glare. I guess she still hadn't forgave him from knocking the pilot out with the force.

"Well physically at least."

Mission looked between the three of them with a beguiled look on her face before throwing her hands up in the air.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Canderous pushed past the small girl roughly and pushed her towards the door. "Just grab something to stop the bleeding would you?"

Revan turned his attention back to Bastila who was hurriedly trying to remove the turniket with shaky hands.

"Here."

As gently as he could manage, he moved her hands aside and loosened the knot to a desired tightness. She couldn't look him in the eyes right now so she simply nodded, looking down at her feet.

"Thanks."

After moments of working on getting metal fragments out of the mans leg, Bastila rubbed some medicine of the now stitched up wound. Her delicate hand pressed against the pilots neck.

"His pulse is getting weaker. I don't get it! We stopped the bleeding."

She was flustered, more flustered than a trained Jedi should be. He calmly looked her over.

"Put your hands on the wound."

Big brown eyes looked back at him in confusion.

"What?"

Carth began seizing under her and Bastila freaked out even more in response. She gripped his head, making sure he didn't give himself a concussion, or even worse.

"No no no!"

"Move."

Revan moved over to her, carefully lifting her away from the man and taking up her place next to him.

"What are you-"

"Just trust me, okay."

He watched her place her hands defiantly on her hip as she gave him the 'I'm about to lecture you look' he had received many times from her within the past twenty four hours.

"That might be a little hard considering-" she stopped mid lecture In shock. "What did you do?"

He looked up at her nonchalantly, a serious look on his face as he wiped his hands off. "Healed his wound."

"How?"

Revan was hardly ever confused, in fact he hated to be confused, but in that moment he couldn't shake the feeling. "Stopped the internal bleeding. You don't know how to heal with the force?"

He watched her as she placed a thin finger to the spot where a wound used to be. She was absolutely fascinated.

"I've heard stories, but I've never tried."

He watched her as she continued to inspect the wound curiously. Something struck him suddenly, something he remember from days ago, something that was still very fuzzy to him. "How did you heal me on Endar Spire then?"

She looked up into his eyes for the first time since he had healed her friend and she stumbled, a light pink tint dusting her cheeks.

"I-"

Before she could reply, Mission came bursting in the room with a handful of cloths outstretched in her arms. "Got them!"

The young girl looked between the two noticing the serious looks on their faces and turned to look at Carth who lay motionless on the bed. "Oh no. Did he, is he dead?"

He could see the tears start to well up in her eyes before he quickly cut in, not wanting to see the unnecessary emotional display. "No Mission he's going to be fine."

She stood up in a rush and swiped at the tears before laughing and taking on her light hearted tone once again.

"I'm just going to assume you used your weird dark lord voodoo magic. Wait, he's not going to wake up and try to kill us all right?"

When no one responded she awkwardly laughed it off again. "Psh Yeah, that would be weird."

"I'm going to go get us something to drink." Canderous had awkwardly stated as he stood silently and watched the whole altercation take place. Revan looked to his friend who gave him a strange look indication he had recognized the tension between the two force users and was trying to give them some space.

Mission, finally picking up on the mounting tension in the room looked between the two and turned to Canderous as well. "Yeah, I'll go help... with that."

Revan POV

"Thanks."

He looked up at her quickly, simply replying with a, "Yeah."

Moving around the pilot, he made sure to place a layer of bacca where his wound used to be and wrapped it in a cloth that Mission had brought in earlier. He could sense Bastila building up the courage to ask him something so he let her simmer in her thoughts, waiting for her to ask.

"Isn't healing a light side power."

He shrugged his shoulders before responding to her, "Typically."

"And you used it openly? To save an enemy?"

He could sense her perplexity at his statement and it seemed absurd to him. Why not use all the powers he was given as a force user, light or dark? "And?"

Laughter filled the air. A melodious sound really, but he looked up to her annoyed. She had a strange smile on her face. "That's got to be against some Sith code or something, right?"

He let his shoulders relax as he finished putting away the cloth. Letting his arms cross lazily over his chest, he smirked at her, leaning in ever so slightly.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Light side, Dark side, they're all the same. If you want to be a good Jedi, you'll learn to use both."

Her playful gaze quickly turned to one of dismay. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and it made him smile to see the frazzled look on her face; she was such brainwashed Jedi.

"Both? Are you mad?"

"Maybe, but all the good ones are."

She moved closer to him, throwing her hands in the air, absolutely dumbfounded by now. He only smirked even more. It was rather comical to watch her prance around spewing Jedi rhetoric. "So what? You mean to tell me that you're just as kind as you are temperamental? Because in case you forgot you're a murderer. Which in fact makes more sense knowing that your insane as well."

His playful mood quickly turned to one of hostility. Sure he had killed people before, but what she seemed to be insinuating was that he had taken innocent lives. They people he killed had been diabolical, disgusting savages, not small innocent children. He didn't know why he was growing so angry at her, how she was able to get under his skin, but he found himself snapping at her. "Do you ever stop!?"

Breath still labored from her tangent, she blinked up at him. She was stunned silent, watching him dish it back out to her.

"Do you have any idea what you're fighting for Bastila? Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're not fighting the fight you wished you'd be fighting? That the Jedi may just be using you for your power? That you may, heaven forbid, actually be wrong for once?"

He left her with that, slipping out of the door as quickly as he could. He tried his hardest not to look up at her broken expression, the hurt in her eyes. Yelling at her probably wasn't the best way to get his point across, but he needed her to know. Something inside him urged him to. He knew she was nothing but a prop for the counsel, merely a weapon to do their dirty work for them; he just hoped she would see it too.

Bastila POV

She had been deep in thought for the past hour, staring at nothing, simply thinking. Tears escaped her downcast eyes as she thought of her realization that she was being used. At first she didn't want to believe it, but it had all made sense. She was never a remarkable Jedi, never excelled in training or any of that, but she did have battle meditation. The one thing she considered useful. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard shuffling in the cot next to her. Looking up, she found Carth rubbing the sleep away from his eye. "Hey, you're up."

After blinking a few times, he squished his eyebrows together in confusion, his eyes following a tear the slid down her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

She quickly batted away the stray tear and straightened herself up, moving closer to her old friend with a smile on her face. "Don't worry about me. How are you feeling?"

He rubbed his light locks that were still covered in dirt and winced as he stretched his arms over his head. "Fine. What happened."

"You lost a lot of blood, you passed out."

The stubborn pilot tried to scoot up in bed, but winced in pain as his leg protested. Bastila immediately shifted over to him, placing a hand under his shoulder. "Here let me help you." A moment passed as he settled in before Bastila gained the courage to address something that was on her mind. "Carth, can I ask you something?"

He looked at her seriously, mimicking the look in her face as he replied, "Sure."

She looked down at her hands that were gently nestled in her lap, a sense of insecurity gripping her like a vise as she brought up the rather controversial topic to her friend. "Do you think we are fighting for a good cause? I mean, are we doing the right thing."

Her stomach dropped when she met his worried eyes. He took a moment to respond and Bastila wondered what he was thinking. Did he think she was a traitor? A dark side conspirator? All seemed like appropriate assumptions but she brought her attention back to Carth and his very confused facial expressions.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are doing the right thing. We are saving thousands of innocent lives Bastila!"

She let out a strangled sigh. She should be very careful as to what she says next, but she just let the words fa from her mouth effortlessly, "But we are taking them too."

What has gotten into her, have I lost it completely she thought to herself. A sense of fear invaded her senses, dispersing throughout the room. When had she become so accustomed to others feelings around her. It's as if she had taken up the skill over night or something. Nevertheless, her companion was filled with doubt and a subltle touch of anger. She feared what was to come out of his mouth next.

"Look, I don't know what's gotten into you but let me tell you something about the bad guys. They don't care. They take millions of innocent lives a day to push their agenda and to fuel their hunger for power. They don't care about who you are or what you can do, they take and take without remorse."

His argument had validity, but she wasn't concerned with all the bad guys, just one. The one bad guy she couldn't figure out, the one who made her question everything she believed in. "What if they're not all that bad though? What if some of them are just mixed in with the wrong crowd or something?"

Carth was now confident, confident and pissed. He was a strong advocate against all things dark and sinister and she was about to be royally scolded, she could just feel it.

"I don't believe in such a thing. It simply doesn't exist. They have a decision. Whether they chose to keep destroying everything selfishly or do something about it is their own choice."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

She didn't know why she agreed, maybe to get him to stop lecturing her; or maybe it had to do with the fact that he was highly suspicious of her now. Either way she was still confused about a certain dark lord.

"What brought this up?"

"I- I don't know. I guess I'm just confused."

"About?"

She stopped, assessing if she should tell him or not, then decided it would probably be best to get this off of her chest than to hold it in. "Revan."

"Darth Revan?"

And there goes any ounce of trust he had left in her she thought. She could see the shock, the dismay in his expression before it changed to something. Something she couldn't quite understand.

"You saved him, didn't you? Bastila where is he? Don't tell me you've let him brainwash you too?"

"I don't know Carth. He's not as bad as everyone says. I've seen him do good."

"Are you kidding me! That's exactly what he wants you to think! Need I remind you he is a master manipulator and smooth talker Bastila! He converted thousands of rebels for his army!"

"I know that, but I don't think he's trying to use me! I can sense the truth in his words! He wants to stop the war!"

It was true, for the most part. She could sense the light surrounding him and his deep seeded need to end the war, but she couldn't be sure if he was using her or if he really needed her to carry out this desire. Carth, of course, was having none of it. He was irate with anger by now, far beyond understanding.

"Yeah I'm sure he does, because he's a psychopath! He actually believes that what he's doing is right! I don't care what you think of him, we need to take him down as soon as possible before he destroys the whole blasted galaxy."

"Carth there's still a light in him, I can sense it. He healed your leg, he saved me, he saved Mission!"

"I don't care what he did Bastila! That man is evil! We need to bring him to the counsel, finish the mission. Finish your assignment Bastila. For the sake of the galaxy."

She was severely conflicted now. Carth, a dear friend of hers was completely against the idea of accepting Revan, and she was fairly certain Revan wouldn't be too happy with following them around or being a prisoner. "I-I... I don't know what to do, what to think anymore."

Carth's voice lowered significantly to a smooth whisper. He placed his hand on Bastila's leg that was sitting in the chair neck to his bed. "You don't have to decide this on your own. Okay? Look, we are in this together. All we need to do is bring him to the counsel."

"Do you think he'll go willingly? What will they even do to him? He's trying to get redemption, what if we ruin that."

"Can't ruin anything much considering what he's already done."

She didn't know what in the world she was going to do with these men. Of course she wanted to go with Revan and destroy the Star Forge, but was she willing to destroy her reputation and friendship to do that? Surely people would think of her as a traitor. Come on Bastila, think! You could very well manage to please both, you just have a little convincing to do she told herself. An idea popped in her head as she turned to Carth.

"Okay, but you have to promise to not hurt him. If we are going to do this we need to convince him that we are on his side. That he's in control. Deal?"

"Deal."


	8. The Journey Begins

Hello friends! First, I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been extremely busy, but I promise I'm no where close to being done with this story! Also, I'm going to try to go back and edit some of the chapter for clarity! Anywho, thank you for all your support and I hope you enjoy.

 **Bastila POV**

 _A cold breeze shifted through the air as she slowly crept through a dark Forest, consciously rubbing her hands on her barren arms to warm her now shivering body. Watching her footfall, carful not to wake anyone or anything she treaded as lightly as she could manage. Tall plants parted as she made her was around a corner. Ears perched quickly at the sound of a lightsaber activating and she was quickly thrown across the grassy plain. Scrambling to get to her feet she reached down to retrieve the lightsaber attached to her hip only to find it had rolled off to the side. Swiftly she called to it but was met with a firm foot holding still to the ground. As she looked up she tried not to cringe at the disfigured man with a contraption around his face mimicking a jaw._

 _His cold yellow eyes locked on her as he let out a deep nefarious laugh as he brought his saber out in front of himself, the red glow giving the sky a wicked ambiance. She had no time to react as he lifted the blade and swung down at her head. A scream, her scream echoed through the air, but she was left unscathed. Removing her hands from her face, she lifted her head to see a vibrant violet blade protruding from the chest of the man who had just tried to take her life. The blade quickly retracted and she was met with all too familiar green eyes that seemed to be filled with worry. "Bastila" He called out to her. A warm but calloused hand gripped her around the waist pulling her up from the ground and into his arms. Tears streaming from her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck, needing to be close to someone, anyone. His head dropped close to hers as his breathe tickled her ear "Bastila, wake up."_

She shot up straight in the uncomfortable chair she had fallen asleep in the night before. The thin blanket that had been placed on her in the middle of the night had fallen to her lap now as she tried to slow her rapid heart rate. She hardly noticed to soft hand that was placed on her shoulder as she kept her eyes shut. When she finally opened her eyes She was met with the friendly eyes of a young twi'lek.

"You okay Bas?"

She took a second to bring bring her self back to reality. Clearing her throat, Bastila took a sip of water that the young girl had handed her when she woke up. "Yeah Mission. Just a bad dream."

In the distance she could hear what seemed to be a not too friendly conversation. Getting up slowly she noticed the bed where Carth was last night was now empty. "What's going on?"

Mission looked around in confusion before turning her attention to the door and back up to Bastila. "Oh. Um, Revan thought it would be a good idea to head out."

"Okay, but who is yelling?"

"Oh yeah, that... Well your pilot friend didn't really agree with him and apparently Revan doesn't take criticism very well."

A loud crash sounded from the other side of the door as if someone had smashed a large piece of glass against it. Both girl jumped at the sound before looking at eachother, Mission with a casual look as if not affected.

"What was that!?"

Bastila got to her feet quickly and made her way to the door stopping only when a small hand gently pulled her back. "I wouldn't bother! They've been at it for a while."

As the yelling persisted, Bastila could feel her anger slowly growing. Not only was it annoying, but it had interrupted a good nights sleep. Her features turned hard as she swung open the door.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

The two men were standing fairly close to eachother, Carth yelling at Revan loudly with rather animated hand gesticulations. Revan seemed to be more annoyed than anything, his arms crossed in front of him. She made her way over to them when Revan crept closer to the pilot, his hand twitching at his side, ready to force choke the crap out of Carth.

Bastila approached slowly, not trying to startle them. "Hey" when they refused to acknowledge her presence she raised her voice slightly, "Hey" When they continued to ignore her she grew tired of it and raised her voice to a full out scream "HEY!" Now that got their attention. Both men immediately turned to her as if she had said the foulest insult she could think of. "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Revan looked her up and down and she smoothed out her tangled mess of hair as he smirked. "Good morning princess. How'd you sleep?"

She could feel her cheeks burn up under his mysteriously charming gaze and quickly shifted her arms to cover her chest. When she made it clear she wouldn't be responding to his question he continued. "You see you're friend here-"

"-Carth."

"Yeah, Carth here doesn't think it's a good idea to leave this dump of a planet."

Before she could respond to him, Carth quickly interjected, pushing an index finger into Revan's toned chest. "Well maybe I would be willing to leave if I knew he wasn't going to drive us back to his army and have us slaughtered!"

She watched now in slight amusement as the two grown men in front of her argued. Revan slowly picked up Carth's finger from his chest keeping his calm demeanor as he replied, "I assure you I do not intend to do that... yet."

"Yet? Yet! See, that's exactly what I'm talking about! I don't trust him."

Revan refused to look offended by Carth's comment and instead turned away from him all together and he replied, "That's alright, the feeling is pretty mutual."

He looked down at Bastila once again,

"What do you say sweet heart? We need to get moving if we are going to go through with our little deal."

Half joking, she decided that if he was going to be sarcastic and charming, she might as well give him a taste of his own medicine. "I never actually agreed to that you know."

"Well in that case." Bastila stood, waiting for him to continue his sentence but was shocked when he casually turned on his heals and started to walk back in the other direction.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of this wasteland, you'd be wise to do the same."

By this time she had caught up with him and grabbed at his arm to get him to turn around. "So that's it? You're not going to force me to come with you?"

He turned quickly inches apart from her as he bent down to look her in the eyes. "Now what kind of gentleman would do that?"

The heat spread to her cheeks once again as she remembered the soft brush of his lips against her ear in her dream. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to- wait! No no no! She was not actually thinking about that right now was she? A scoff laugh left her body, partially at herself but also to respond to his statement. "Gentleman?"

"Despite what you think, I can be civil Bastila... sometimes."

"Really? That hasn't been my experience so far."

He smiled, practically goading her as his smirk grew. "You're angry."

Quickly shaking her head she tried her best to make herself seem calm, but she could feel the flame burning up on the inside. "No I'm not."

He was practically touching noses with her now as he responded, "It's okay to be angry Bastila. Actually, it's quite beneficial to let out a little aggression."

Trying her best to put space between herself and Revan, she shoved him slightly as she stepped back. "I'm above such emotions as that!"

"That's not what you're projecting."

"What- did you? Ugh!" She was completely speechless now. Had he read her thoughts or was it something else she had been refusing to acknowledge. It was true she could feel his emotions rolling off of himself and into her, but it was subtle, as if he was trying to muffle the effect or something. Were she was boiling with anger, he was amused and happy even.

"I'm sorry what was that? I don't understand Huttese."

"Oh really? Well maybe you'll understand this. E chu ta over!"

Revan's eyes grew large at her remark, he obviously lied about not knowing Huttese. Her eyes grew just as big when she realized that she allowed herself to lash out like that. Surely Master Vrook would've punished her for such a remark, but she was no longer a student. She was a Jedi now, she had to do a better job at keeping these emotions at bay. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, letting the force surround her and do its work to calm her down. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a deep voice behind her. "That didn't sound very proper for a princess."

Revan turned to his friend expecting him to give a reason as to why he had interrupted their conversation.

"I found us a ship if you two are done here."

Moments later Bastila was stuffed into a small booth on the ship Canderous had managed to find deserted on the planet, at least that's what he told them. She sat next to Carth with her arms crossed defiantly across her ch

Carth handed Bastila half of the bread he was eating as he spoke up. "I still don't like this. Why did you even agree?"

She greatfully took the bread he handed her and tossed a piece into her mouth, not bothering to swallow fully before responding, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"We are going to the Star Forge."

"The Star Forge?"

She simple nodded in response.

"Are you serious? Is he serious?"

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out."

 **Revan POV**

"Are we almost there?"

Revan looked over at the young girl to his right, noticing the sleep and impatience in her eyes. In a way she reminded him of himself as a child, always seeking adventure no matter the consequences. Hah, Consequences. That's exactly what he was dealing with now, although they seem more like burdens. The consequences of going against the Jedi, going his own way. He never regretted the decision, just hated the amount of consequences it left him with. He hoped Mission wouldn't have as many burdens as he did. "No, not yet."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Kashyk."

"Kashyk! Revan, Zaalbar can't go back there! I mean seriously, he was banished."

"I see." He placed a gentle hand on the girl should trying to offer some form of comfort. When he saw tiny droplets start to form in the corners of her eyes he crouched close to her, making sure to give her his full attention. "Hey don't worry, I'll figure something out okay?"

She sniffles out her response, "Okay."

"Why don't you get some rest, it's going to be a long trip."

As he started to make his was back to the control panel he was stopped by her soft voice. "Revan?"

Looking back at her he propped himself against the wall before asking, "Yeah kid?"

"You're not that bad... just letting you know."

He let out a light hearted laugh at the girls statement. If only you knew young one. He wanted to ask her to take it back, to tell her of all the windpipes he's cut off with the force, the blood he's spilled, but she just let his head nod before she spoke again.

"I think Bastila thinks you're not that bad either... even if she yells at you like, everyday."

Bastila. She was something else entirely. He let a laugh escape him yet again as he patted the girl on the head affectionately and handed her a blanket from a shelf nearby. "I don't know about that one, it's a bit of a stretch."

Mission smiled back at him, gladly taking the blanket. "Just remember I said nice things about you."

He turned his head to her, knowing she had a sneaky way of getting what she wanted. He could practically taste the ulterior motive in the air. "You're not getting any Corrillian ale from me."

"Come on, just a cup?" She whined, clasping her hands together as she looked up at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay okay, but we split a bottle."

"Deal old man!"


	9. Nightmares

Hello friends! I've officially edited chapters 1-4 before this one just to fix and add clarification/ more detail. I want to thank you again for your continued support, it is very much appreciated. There's plety of twists and turns to come! More Malak to come as well muhaha. Enjoy and feel free to comment with any comments or concearns :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, any characters, creatures, etc.**

Revan tossed and turned in the small steel bunk that he had claimed as his own for the night. He often had trouble falling asleep because of the nightmares that seemed to haunt him more often than he cared to enjoy. It was almost better to lay awake throughout the night and rest through meditation than to be mentally tormented by the screams and visions of the past. Looking over to the holoclock hanging from a small nail in the thick metal wall, he sighed as he read the neon letters 3:04 a.m. Revan quickly rolled back onto his back, letting his feet dangle rather comically off the end of his bed in order to fit comfortably on the lumpy cott. After a few minutes of staring blankly up at the ceiling, he forced his eyes shut and resorted to the force to lull him into a peaceful slumber.

 _When he opened his eyes again he found himself enclosed in complete darkness. He could feel his heart rate begin to pick up in panic when suddenly a light flickered in the distance as if he were in a long tunnel. He followed after the light, desperate to be enveloped in it once again. A dark chill ran down his spine as he picked up his pace. When he finally reached the light, he found himself in a small, ancient room, almost like a large catacomb. The walls were cracked and brown with age, laden with words scratched deep into them. He had an unsettling feeling that he had been here before. Revan moved his feet slowly towards one of the walls running his hand across the rough surface as he remebered the memory more clearly now. This was not a dream, but a was the temple he discovered with Malak after they had ran from the Jedi Order. He vaugely remebered stummbling across the ancient Sith temple by accident while he and his old friend were chasing down a Mandalorian vessel. He never wanted to leave the Jedi, but he had no choice other than to follow his heart. Revan dropped his hand quickly at the familiar deep grumble of his former apprentice. "Did you hear that?"_

 _He examined the frieghtened look in his friend's youthfull eyes and let his own gaze trail down to his jaw, a prominent jaw at that. He watched curiously as a younger version of himself crept closer to a dark tunnel the extended out infront of them. "Yeah. Come on, I think the Mandalorians may have found cover when they spotted us."_

 _He followed after himself and Alek as they stalked their way through the pitch black tunnel and entered a room almost identical to the one they were just in. A voice filled his head, wrapping around him like a warm blanket, coaxing him to come closer, to follow it. Looking down, he frowned as he felt his finger grip around a device. "Yes" the voice echoced to him once again "Give into the power, it is your destiny." The distinct sound of a lightsaber igniting filled the room and a deep red light tinted the walls as the overwhelming sense of power filled him. This was the exact moment he turned to the dark sie, the moment he abandoned his teaching in the light side for pursuit of something more, something deeper. In front of him stood a tall man dressed in the dark robes of a Sith lord. The man's face contorted into a wicked smile and he watched as Malak looked back at him in astonishment before the vision quickly changed ._

 _Revan found himself in the same ancient temple, only this time he was in his own body again. His eyes locked onto the lightsaber he yeilded in the previous memory laying across a podium in the center of the room, but was surprised to see a woman standing behind it instead of the Sith Lord. As he inched closer to the ancient relic the woman snapped her head up to meet his eyes as in awaken from a meditative state. Those eyes, he knew those eyes. Deep grey eyes looked into his own with a starnge darkness to them as apposed to the usual shimmer of light he found to be quite enjoyable. "Bastila?"_

 _He quickened his pace as she moved in front of the podium to meet him in the center of the room. As he closed in on her, he heard a familiar modulated voice behind him as he was frozen in place. He turned to meet eyes with his former apprentice, but instead of the innocent deep brown eyes he used to possess, he was met with sickening yellow eyes that glared back at him. He could feel the anger fill up inside of him as he remebered the betrayal, the pain and suffering that this man had caused him. Revan refused to awknowlegde the sith and instead turned to Bastila who wore deep blue robes and had a black hood brought up around her head that left a wicked shadow over her face. "Bastila."_

 _She would not respond to him, but remained still. "Padawan, please take care of our guest, would you."_

 _As Revan turned around to face Malak, he wore an expression of shock at the words that had escaped his friends lips. Did he say padawan? Something isn't right. Before he could turn around, an excrutiating pain reverberated through his chest as a red light shot through it. Bastila stood behind him holding a light saber through his chest as he gasped out in pain._

Revan shot up quickly in the small cott, racking his lungs for air as the pain slowly faded. Throwing his legs off the side of the cott, he threw off the bunched up sheets around his waist and made his way towards the door. The halls of the ship were absolutely silent at this hour, he assumed everyone had fallen asleep for the night. As he made his way to the cockpit, he felt his mind disconnect from his surrounding, still shaken from his dream. He was only brought back to reality when he bumpped into something that let out a small sqweak in response. Big grey eyes stared back into his own as he tried to fight the strange panic that she had evoked from him and the deep ache in his chest. He noticed the light glimmer in her eyes and let out a breath he didnt know he held in as she took a few steps back and away from him.

 **Bastila POV**

Bastila looked up at the tall man surprised as her eyes locked onto the dark circles under his deep green eyes and the way his hair messily framed his angular face. She responded hesitantly, "sorry, I was just grabbing some water." She noticed the slight flinch of his wrist as she stepped closer to him and raised her voice slightly to make sure he heard her. "Revan?"

A cold chill ran through her as he finally made eyecontact with her, eyes glassed over and distant. He ran a hand through his hair shakily smoothing it out as he casually responded, still lost in some kind of trance "Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?" She took a slow step towards him, worried about the mental state of Dark Lord, wondering if this happend to him frequently. She contiued carefully, "I can practically feel your anxiety like my own."

He visibly shook his head and his once glassed over eyes cleared as he let out a cough. His voice took up an annoyed tone, "You should get some rest, it's late."

A laugh escaped her throat as she tried to lighten the dark mood that was looming off of the massive Sith Lord in front of her. "Maybe you should follow your own advice. You look terrible."

The man in front of her fell silent, either not hearing her or deciding it best not to respond. She recognized an almost frieghtened look in his eyes that she was unfamiliar with. She supposed he was unfamiliar with this as well, but never the less she knew that look all too well from her own experience. "Was it a nightmare?"

He swifly brushed off her question, playing it cool. His tone coming out harsher than usual. "It was nothing."

Ignoring his blatant regaurd for maners, Bastila decided to push him further to see what could shake up the infamous Darth Revan so much. She stepped closer to him, supporting a gentle tone, "You know, I've been told I'm a very good listener."

He gave her a pointed look, clearly not believing her, but at least the dark aurora around him seemed to fade and she could've sworn she saw a slight smirk on his face. "Whoever told you that, clearly never had a conversation with you."

She was walking a dangerous line and she knew it, but things seemed to be working fine thus far so she decided to push again. She shot her hands up in the air in surrender before responding, "I can when I want to be. I'm just saying maybe I can offer you some relief."

His head slowly moved back up from it's bowed position and he locked his eyes onto hers. There was an intense seriousness to him that she was not used to seeing. Something deep, passionate almost. "Now why would you want to do that? I thought I was a monster to you."

She was perplexed at his aquisition, she didn't think comments like that got to people like him. Maybe she was wrong about him. "Well, I thought- I- you look like you could use a friend."

He brushed her off one again, this time more agitated, "I'm fine."

"Revan."

"Just go back to sleep Bastila."

He brushed past her quickly before he could protest, leaving her completely dumbfounded. Why had he been so cold? Maybe this was the Revan that ruled the Sith, the Revan that had personally disfigured his closest friend in the most dispicable way. The darkness that surrounded him was hard not to notice, it was a darkness she had little experience detecting. She knew he was plauged by some kind of nightmare, for he had the same wild look in his eyes that she had before he bumped into her and knocked her back into reality. She wondered if his nightmare was as shocking as hers. Surely she would never fall to the darkside, but she couldnt help shake the feeling of the darkness ceeping into the edges of her mind.

As she closed her eyes she could still see the sickening glow of red across the ancint walls. She couldn't forget the feeling of plunging the angry blade through the chest of Revan. Her eyes snapped open quickly and she took in a deep breath to lull the darkness that tempted her. Taking a long swig of her now lukewarm water, Bastila looked over to the holoclock on the wall reading 4:32 before sighing and heading back to her bunk to get as much sleep as she could before they reached Kashyk.


	10. Force Bonds

Hello friends! Sorry for the delay in updating! Also, I wanted to address that this is not going to follow the usual timeline that KOTOR usually goes in. That being said, I will touch on most/all of the key things but I also will be exploring different ideas and mixing things up as well. Lastly, I tried to fit in some other POV in just to spice things up a little. Let me know how you feel about having different characters POV's every once in a while.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any characters, places, etc.**

 **Carth POV**

Carth had been awake for about an hour now, being waken from a deep slumber by Canderous' large feet slamming agaisnt the steel floor. That, and the strong smell of cafa eminating from somewhere on the ship that he just couldn't resist. He now sat on a crated box, full of who knows what, drinking a steaming hot cup of cafa as he watched Mission beat Canderous at some card game for the second time in the last hour. The familiar sound of a door creaking open brought his attention to the tired eyes of Bastila Shan. She looked exhausted. He half wondered if she slept at all and if she didn't sleep what kept her awake. Trying not to let the worry seep into his voice he decided to asked her, "Hey, are you doing okay?"

Carth had know the Jedi kight for years now and had never once seen her so, what was the word he was looking for? Disheveled. He tried to advert his gaze from focusing on the deep purple bags under her eyes and the red tint that invaded the whites of her eyes indicating a sleepless night. She stared out in front of her, not willing to make eye contact with him as she replied in a thick accent, "Yeah, I'm fine"

He watched as Mission quickly bounced up out of her seat across from Canderous, making her way over to Bastila before stopping short to look up at her in surprise. He practically winced as the young girl spoke to his friend.

"Wow Bastila! No offense but you look horrible!"

Bastila let out a small snort and gave the girl a soft smile before placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "I just didn't get much sleep is all."

Carth let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he watched the Jedi smiling down at the young girl. Bastila was always so composed and serious, it was nice to see her is a more jovial mood despite her clear lack of sleep. A thought crept into his head that he dared not say out loud, but he couldn't help himself from wondering if Bastila was becoming less uptight because she had spent some time away from the Jedi. He never once questioned her loyalty to the Jedi order or to the cause she fought for, but he couldn't help but wonder what she would be like if she wasn't so devoute, wasn't so serious. Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought, he turned his attention back to the gruff mandalorian who he found more frightening than he cared to admit. He watched the large man throw the cards onto the table and take up a mischevious smirk before addressing Bastila with very animated hand gesticulations.

"Princess! What happened? You look like you got ran over by a wild Bantha."

Carth couldn't help but smirk at the tight glare Bastila shot at Canderous before accepting the small cup of cafa he handed her, a greatful smile playing on her lips.

"Must be a Jedi thing, Revan doesn't look so hot either."

Revan. Now that was an interseting topic for Carth. Sure he was greatful that the man had practically saved his life, but he couldn't quite get over the fact that he seemed to be hiding something. He found it rather strange when he would catch the myserious man looking at his Jedi friend, or the weird look he gave her every once in a while. He wondered if maybe the man admired the fiercely strong woman like he did. It was true, Bastila was a sight to see; regally beautiful and composed. Maybe if she wasn't a Jedi he may actually have a shot with her. No, that's absurd. She would never give up being a Jedi, especially not for a simple pilot like himself. Coming back into reality, Carth watched as Bastila's smile quickly faded as she changed the subject to something other than the Sith lord.

"Are we almost there?"

"Just landing. Zaalbar, I need you to translate landing instructions."

He watched as everyone's heads shot to look at the tall man leaning in the entrance to the cockpit as the large wookie made his way over to Revan. Mission was right, he didn't look like he got much sleep either. Focusing on Reven, he watched as the man refused to look at Bastila. In turn, Bastila kept her head down, staring into her steaming cup of cafa. Thoughts drifting to the thought that maybe the two force users in the room could be hiding something from them. He could feel his stomatch flip at the thought of the two being civil with eachother for a change; that they could possibly have some kind of relationship. Surely that would never happen.

 **Bastila POV**

Her legs were beginning to grow fatigued with the pace they were walking at, along with the constant need to dodge large rocks that protruded through the ground at random. The forrest was full of life, green and blooming, but Bastila couldn't shake the feeling that they were surrounded by something, something powerful. She could very well mistake the feeling for the force living around her if it wasn't for the uneasiness she felt deep in her gut. Hurrying forward, she met pace with Revan, who she had been avoiding all morning. She watched as he swatted away the overgrown greenery while simultaneously wipping away a stary bead of swet that had made its way down the long bridge of his nose. Rubbing the prespiration from her own face with the edge of her shirt, she panted out, growing impatient with his silence, "Do you even know where you're going?"

The man to her right paid little to no attention to her, keeping his eyes locked on the path ahead as he responded dryly. "This isn't going to work if you don't trust me sweetheart."

"What about me then?"

Finally, his head moved to meet her gaze. His eyebrows were scruntched together, leaving a thin crease between his brows in an expression of confusion which quickly faded as something else crossed his features. He turned his gaze back to the path. "What about you?"

"Do you trust me?"

He refused to face her, but she could tell what his answer was based on the loud scoff he let out.

"My point eactly!"

With that being said she darted forward, cutting in front of him as she pulled out a small blade to cut away the folliage that blocked their path. "Hey!" She could vaugely feel a tug at the back of her shirt as she was force pulled back to face the annoyed face of Revan.

"And where do you think you're going?" She watched in amusement as he placed his arms across his chest in disapproval. This man was used to being in charge, and she was having none of it. No way was she going to let a Sith Lord lead them into a possible trap. If he wanted her to trust him, he was going to have to sacrifice some of his pride.

"I can use the force too incase you forgot." She turned back around before continuing, "This way!"

He let out a loud sigh as he let his arms fall back to his sides. She could've sworn she saw his lips quirk up into a small smirk as he threw his hands up in defeat. Turning her head back ever so slightly, she flashed him a bright smile before hacking away at the thick folliage once again.

"Where did you even get that?"

Without stopping to turn around she shouted back at him, "Your back pocket!"

 **Mission POV**

Mission and Zaalbar had fallen to the back of the pack, partialy to laugh at the two force users battle for the role of leader and partialy because of Zaalabar's hesisation to come back to the home he was banished from long ago. Mission looked up to her furry companion in concearn as she watched him nevously play with his massive paws.

"You okay there big guy?"

The wookie let out a sad series of grumbles as he hung his head a little lower. The young twi'lek scooted he way closer as she remained optimistic as always. "I know, but maybe they forgot?"

Before Zaalbar could grumble a response, a small group of wookies appeared in their direct path looking none too pleased with their presence in their forest. "Or not..."

Mission stopped in her tracks behind Carth and Canderous who had both awknowledged the wookies as well. She whispered up to Bastila and Revan who were still arguing abouts something up ahead. "Um guys?"

She watched as Bastila hopped back in surprise before putting on her signature serious Jedi expression and responding to the group, "Let me take care of this, I used to work alongside my master in negotiations when i was a padawan." The Jedi made her way to one of the wookies, ignoring the snickers from Canderous and bowed her head in respect. She extended her hand while addressing the large creatures, "Hello my name is Bas- Hey!" The wookie had swatted away her hand and picked her up swiftly without warning "Watch it!"

The wookie then threw Bastila over his shoulder much to her protest and as one of the others placed a collar around her neck. The group watched back in horror as her grey eyes rolled back into her head and her body went limp.

Mission didn't hold back at she ran towards the wookie with her machette held high, shouting, "Bastila!"

 **Bastila POV**

Waking with a start, Bastila rubbed the fog out of her eyes before attempting to stand. As her vision cleared, she noticed the thick bars that trapped her in a small cage along with the bands of rough fabric tied tightly around her wrists. A raw rash had begun to break out on her wrists as she struggled to losen the fabric to no avail. She let out a soft groan as she remembered the events that led to her current predicament and turned her head to her left to meet the familiar eyes of a very annoyed Sith Lord. She practically rolled her eyes before addressing Revan, "Don't look at me like that."

She watched him carefully as he held the same annoyed expression before letting out a muffled laugh. Smirking over at her he responded, "Negotiations you said?"

He was mocking her. If she hadn't grown so accustomed to Revan's sarcastic sense of humor she would have been furious. Really she shouldn't be joking with the enemy but she found herself giving him a smirk back as she responded. "In my defense, I haven't had to use Wookie for years."

His reply came back, dripping with sarcasm as he undid the fabric around his wrists, moving onto the collar around his neck. "You don't say."

 **Revan POV**

It wasn't long before the wookies released themf rom their cages. They now stood amoung the leader of the clan, wrists tied yet gagain, stripped of their weapons. A large Wookie spoke in a low grumble addressing only Revan. Canderous looked over to him expectantly, "Well, what did he say?"

Turning his head, he transated to the whole group, knowing that most of them didn't understand wookie. "He will give us permission to look for the device as long as we leave Zaalbar here."

Mission's expression turned to something he could only describe as betrayal as she stomped her way up to him. SHe was easily two heads shorter than him, but what she lacked in height she made up for in personality. HItting him square in the chest she protested, "Wait, what? No way!"

Gently, he stopped her furry of punches with one large hand. "Easy, easy." Bending down, he looked the young girl in the eyes addressed her, "He also gave us the option of finding a defected wookie in the forrest in trade for keeping Zaalbar with us."

Mission crossed her arms loosely, "What if they don't accept."

Standing up, he gaveh er one last pointed look before stating, "That won't be a problem."

Truely he hoped it wouldn't be a problem, or else they might see how angry he could get. As his thoughts ventured to the dark things he would unleash onto the wookies if they upsett he young girl and kept Zaalbar, he was quickly stopped by an overwhelming sense of light. Looking to his left, he saw Bastila staring at him perplexed. Had she heard that? He moved for the wookie to remove his collar as he called out to the group, "This way."

 **Bastila POV**

She followed the massive dark knight once again as they stomped through a dark path. Bastila could feel a chill run through her as thes un seemed to disappear behind the cascade of greens that now enclosed them. Something didn't feel right about this place, and she got theo verwhelming feeling that something bad was going to happen down here. She crept closer to Revan as she asked, "Where are we?"

She had made her way next to him now, a look of concearn playing on her features. She didn't want to admit to him that this place gave her the creeps, but she found comfort being closer to him. Not that she wouldeve r admitt hat either. He looked down at her half joking, "You want to take the lead again?"

Letting out a sigh, she walked slightly ahead of him once again before she was stopped by theso und of Mission's voice. "What the heck is that?"

Bastila stood in front of some type of dome structure. She watched as Carth looked at curiously before adding, "Looks like some kind of home."

Turning to face the rest of the crew, she asked, "Do you think the wookie we are looking for lives there."

It was a while before Revan responded, as if hewa s trying to remeber something. "Not from the way they were talking about him. it seems like he's not right in the head anymore. I don't think he'd be cognizant enough to build a home."

Canderous stepped forward first, "Maybe we should check it out." When no one replied, he added on, "Just incase we get stuck here past sunset. Kashyk is known for some scary ass things after all."

Something ran through Bastila's body, like a shock of electricity. Instinctually moving her hand to the saber at her waist, she quickly ignited it. She was shocked to see the confused looks on her friends faces who were now bathed in a yellow light, before she realized that she was sensing something in the force. She moved her gaze to Revan, who was also alert.

His hand was firmly gripping the hilt of one of his blades as he turned to her. "Did you feel that?"

She moved closer to him, "Yeah. What do you think it was."

A rough voice sounded behind them as they turned to face the intruder. "Now what are a pair of Jedi like yourself doing in the deep forrest of Kashyk?"

Revan's red blade tinted the sky to an orange as it combined with Bastila's. They all watched hesitantly as an old man emerged from the dark shade of the forest. Revan addressed him, "I could ask you the same thing old man."

Bastila watched as the man hobbled forward, a strange energy eminating from him as his inched closer. The man's dark eyes looked Revan up and down in evaluation before he spoke again. "Hmmm, this one comes from the darkness, but there's something else." The old man scratched at his beard rather comically as if contemplating something before continuing, "Ah a taint of light I see here."

Paying attention to the look Revan held on his face, she finally pieced it together. The force! That's what she had sensed frome him. The old man was a force user like them. He must have been, she thought to herself. Bastila stepped back when the peculiar old man set his gaze on her then. She watched as his smile turned into something odd. "And you my dear are very intruiging indeed. So much potential, but you are tainted by the bond you are tied to."

A bond? Maybe this man was crazy after all. Bastila stepped forward as she addressed him, "I beg your pardon?"

The old man made to respond to her, but was quickly cut off by Revan who now stood in front of her. "-We are here in search for a defected wookie. Have you seen him?"

The old man's faced changed to something lighter as hee xclaomed, "Ah yes! It's about time. That creature has gone mad, terrorizing the balance of the forrest and destroying practically everything in his path. Chuundar I believe he goes by."

She watched as Revan conversed with him, noticing somethingst range she had never seen in him before. He was restless, as if he wanted to get away from this man as soon as possible. Maybe it had to do with the strange sense of light she felt in the old man that had turned Revan off, but she had a strange feeling there was more to it than that. "Would you mind pointing us in the right direction."

The old man moved forward, walking away towards a foreign path as he called back to the confused group, "I can do even better. I will lead you to him. Now follow me."

Revan replied quickly, "Pointing us in the proper direction should do. We don't want to inconvienence you."

"Nonsense!"

She looked over to Revan who held an annoyed look on his face as he watched the man walk away. She shrugged her shoulders before jogging after him, the others following suit.

"I do warn you, the forrest in a powerful source. We may come across some interesting things."

It seemed like they had been walking for hours through the humid forest before they had stopped for a break. Bastila grabbed for the bottle of water she had attatched to the bag she snagged from the ship as she made her way over to the old man. She watched in amusement as he seemed to be meditating, but opened one eye as she crept closer to him. She held out the canteen of water to him as she spoke up, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier."

He greatfully accepted the water and gave her a soft smile. "Ah yes my dear. Jolee, Jolee BIndo."

Giving a bright smile, she replied "Bastila."

Thoughts from earlier nagged at her as the man handed the canteen back to her. She had so many questions for this stranger, she didn't know why. She hesitated, debating with herself breifly before finding the courage to speak up. "Um- Earlier, you said something about me having great potential for light." When he gave her a questioning glance, she continued, "What did you mean?"

He gave her another smile before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She watched as the man's dark eyes look into her bright grey ones; his expression turning more serious. "I forsee a powerful temptation in your future, a trial, to the darkside."

"By Revan?"

He frowned back at her, "No, my child."

She found herself speechless. What kind of trial would she face that could possibly tempt her to the darkside if it wasn't Revan. The Star Forge? Another thought crept into her head from their earlier conversation that she was still curious about. Turning back to Jolee she asked, "What about the bond? You said I'm tied to it."

A strange look came across the man's face, almostas if he wasi n awe. Hem oved, as if examining her like a rare artifact, "You do not know?"

She shook her head cautiously, "No."

Dark eyes lit up as a smile spread across his face. She felt a hand cup her cheek almost in a gesture of condolence. "My child, you are forced bonded."

A deep feeling hit her in the gut, almost causing her to shoot forward in discomfort. She look up at the man in complete shock, "Force bonded? I thought that was a myth the Jedi used to scare you off from forming relationships with fellow students."

"It is not a myth my dear. It is true and very much alive between you two already, I am surprised you have not sensed it. It is like nothing I've seen before."

"Us two?"

"Yes, you and the other force user. Your souls are very much intertwined."


	11. Mixed Feelings

Hello friends! It warms my heart to get comments and reviews on my story, it keeps me motivated to write more! Thank you so much to all who comment it really does mean a lot! Also, I'm sorry this chapter is super delayed. I was trying to find a good place to break it off, but i promise there will be a new chapter very soon.

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own Star Wars or any characters, creatures, places, etc.**

 **Bastila POV**

Everything moved around her in slow motion. One moment she was staring into the kind, dark eyes of Jolee Bindo, the next she was staring into a blur of darkness and then Jolee's face once again. She vaguely made out his lips moving, but she couldn't hear a word he said. As her hearing slowly returned she managed to croak out, "what?"

The old man lifted the cold metal canteen to her lips as she took a sip of the luke-warm water, worry settling in his features. She brushed back stray hairs that had desperately clung to the sweat on her forehead as he addressed her once again, "Are you alright dear?"

Nodding quickly she placed her head neatly in her hands. Her forehead was cold to the touch even though the layer of sweat dripping from it spoke otherwise. A warm hand gripped her shoulder gently and was exchanged for a arm wrapping around her shoulders. "A force bond isn't necessarily a bad thing. It can prove to be most useful in dire situations."

The force bond. That's right. She lifted her head from her hands and looked into the deep chocolate eyes of Jolee Bindo once again before standing to her feet. Her eyes scanned their surroundings for the others, but found them no where to be seen, no one but Revan who was a yard or two in front of them. An overwhelming sense of rage filled her and rapidly grew ablaze like wildfire as she thought of the man she was apparently bonded to. She should have known, should have sensed it. It was strange he never mentioned anything. He's probably seen inside her mind, seen her plans, the Jedi temple. How could he! He's been using her, using her knowledge, her power.

Before the old man could stop her, she was up on her feet, practically flying to the Sith Lord. She reached him in no time. He stood leaning against a tree as she approached him, a worried look on his face. "Bastila is everyth-" before he could finish, her hand met his jaw in a powerful strike.

She felt a strange sense of guilt as she watched his expression shift briefly to one of hurt as he staggered back. However, it was quickly replaced with anger as he straightened up. Letting her posture straighten as well she grunted out, "You have some nerve."

"Wha-"

"-You know, I was willing to give you a chance. See where this would go, but you have officially crossed the line."

He was growing angrier by the minute, she could practically feel it rolling off of him in waves, but he remained abnormally composed. "I crossed the line? If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who just assaulted me."

A laugh reverberated through her chest as she spat back with venom "Oh, that's just rich."

His eyes clouded over in a dark haze which would've frieghtened Bastila if she didn't already have so much adrenaline pumping through her small frame. Revan's tall form loomed over her as he addressed her in a warning tone, his eye intensly searching hers as he spoke, "Look I don't know what's gotten into you, but-"

Growing more irritated by the second, Bastila quickly cut him off before he could make another snarky reply. "-Jolee told me."

His hands shot into the air and his intense glare eased up alittle as he responded. "Told you what? He's a crazy old man, if you haven't noticed already."

"About the force bond."

She watched intently, chest rising and falling quickly, as Revan fell silent. It was hard not to revell in the fact that she had made the man utterly speachless, but she waited to see what he would come up with. Not that anything would really earn her forgiveness, but it was rather amusing to see him try. She stood with her arms crossd defiantly over her chest as she waited expectantly. Grey eyes locked onto his deep emerald ones as he managed to respond, "I see."

The energy around them was mixing and mingling is a fight for dominance,like fire and ice, pushing back and forth in a frantic frenzy. The feeling was completely overwhelming and Bastila couldn't take it anymore. She turned on him with a sharp gaze, her only intention to make him feel the betrayal and hurt that she had felt at the discovery of their bond. A flood of questions flowed from her mouth in a flurry of emotion.

"You see? What exactly are you thinking? This is all part of your sick dark lord fantasy huh? Gain my trust so you can ravage my mind for intel? Was this all part of the plan? You really thought that if we were bound, I'd just follow you so easily? That you'd influence me to your side?"

Matters only grew worse as Revan let a fit of laughter out before he turned on her. His laughter was a deep grumble that resinated from somewhere deep inside his chest. Something about his laughter snapped her out of the downward spiral of anger and hatred she found herself in. "I should be asking you that?

Shaking her head to clear herself from her thoughts, she took a deep breath and composed herself before responding gently. "What are you talking about?"

Revan's face slowly dropped from his slightly crooked smile to a more serious expression. "You're the one who created the bond sweetheart. Or did you forget?"

"What? No, that's impossible. I would never do something so foolish and... and... frankly uncivilized!"

"Well you did. I don't know what you want me to say."

"When? How?"

"When you healed me."

She was stunned silent. When she healed him? That would mean that she forged the bond, that she was responsible for this. "I-but.."

"Apology accepted. Can we continue on now? We have a lot of ground to cover."

Her eyes widened at his response. Did he already know that she was the one responsible? Even if he didn't she was not going to apologize to him. "Apology?"

He waved her off quickly and began turning his back to her. "Yes, it's fine Bastila. Don't worry about it."

"Are you serious?"

She was now talking to his bulky back as he casuallt walked away from her, clearly not wanting to get into the specifics of the bond. Either that, or he was giving her time to cool down; time to let it soak in, but Bastila didn't want to be ignored. She wanted answers, so she called out after him. "Hey!"

He turned to her, his shoulders tense. There was something almost sad about the way he had composed himself right now. He cut herself before she could speak up. "Look, for some reason the force chose to bond us. You don't have to agree, you could ignore it for all I care!"

The air around her had calmed down significantly becoming a calming balance; fire quelled by ice. She couldn't help but wonder if Revan had something to do with it. Her voice came out rough, cracking slightly as she replied. "I just- there has to be some way to break it."

Revan had now turned around to face her fully, his voice dropping to a gentle whisper, "I don't think you want to do that."

"How would you know what I want?"

She couldn't help but notice how close they were now as he continued to speak softly looking down into her now gentle grey eyes "What do you want Bastila?"

Her face grew warm as e reached out with one of his hands, placing it carefully under her chin, tilting her head up so their gazed locked more intently. A strange sense of fear wrapped around Bastila as she thought about how easy it would be for him to close the gap between them. How comfortable and effortless it was to be lost in his emrace. She almost forgot he had asked her a question as she stuttered out a response "I-I-"

He quicly retracted his hand as he spokeas if he had discovered something important, "Ah, there it is."

Trepidation flooded her. Did he hear what she had just thought? She stood like a dear in head lights as she innocently inquired, "What?"

"You're scared."

He had backed away from her, walking away once again as he waited for her to respond.

She yelled after him, "I am not scared!"

"Yes you are, don't try to hide it. I can practically feel it."

With one swift motion he turned around and quickly closed the gap between them yet again. She could feel her breathe hitch in her throught as he leaned down to whisper against her ear, "Tell me Bastila, why are you so scared? Is it because your bonded to a darkside user or is it because you're scared of your own feelings? Of the possibility of this bond being more than a tactical advantage?"

She was fighting vehemently with herself to get a grip on her feelings, her ever growing interest in him. There was something so mysterious and yet so charming about Revan. "Please! I'm a Jedi. Such feelings, such attractions... well, they're beneath me quite frankly."

His face was so close to hers now, less than an inch apart as he hummed out, "Mhmm."

Their gaze met in intense passion and something else she couldn't quite decipher yet. She watched to swirl of color in his deep eyes as he looked on her. Her eyes roamed over the small scar that lay on his jawline before they met his lips. She briefly wondered what it would be like to have his lips againts her own, but was snapped out of it when Mission approached them. In response to the young girl's presence, Bastila shoved Revan away from herself and met the Twi'lek's wondering eyes. Mission awkwardly addressed them.

"Hey guys, maybe we should call it a night? Jolee offered for us to stay at his place. Said something about six legged beasts and what not."

Clearing his throught, Revan responded casually, "Yeah Mish, we'll be right there."

Overwhelmed by shame and embarassment, Bastila quickly stormed off towards Jolee Bindo's hut, not speaking a word to the confsed faces of Revan and Mission. A small blue are cracked into Revan's side as she inquired "What did you do?"

 **Bastila POV**

Moments later, Bastila found herself grabbling a large pot from Jolee Bindo ho was planning to make some sort of concoction. "Here let me help with that."

The old man willingly handed her the large pot and threw in a variety of herbs Bastila didn't recognize. "Thank you for offerring up you home Jolee."

"It will be my pleasure, as long as you find that Wookie. He's been causing quite the disturbance down in these parts."

"I promise we will find him."

She watched as the kind old man motioned for her to follow him as he threw more plants in the large pot along the way to a water source. The folliage around her seemed to move as if it were a sentient being and she began to wonder. "Have you seen anything strange down here?"

"It's the deep jungles of Kashyyyk dear, of course I've seen strange things."

"oh-um-yes, i'm sure you have. What I meant was, Have you seen anything out of place from the typical Kashyyyk findings."

Jolee stopped pumping the water into a canister as he tuned to face her. "There is a large hunk of metal towards the edge of the forrest. I tried to get the dang thing working, but it's in a dangerous part of the jungle. I wouldn't recomend staying there too long."

She took the cannister he offered her and poured it carefully into the large ot she had now placed beside her on the deep brown soil beneath them. "Hmm, I see. Thank you."

"This doesn't have to do with a certain someone, does it?"

"I-I just don't feel like I can trust him. I don't know what to think anymore really. He seems to have some kind of hold on me that I can't describe. I just can't shake the feeling that something is changing in the force. Something big."

A careful hand was placed on her shoulder as he took in her worried expression. Taking the large pot from her grasp, he motioned for her to sit on a nearby bench that was carved into a large rock. He sat next to her and looked into her gentle grey eyes, "There is a big change afoot youngling. The force has a mysterious way of finding balance, but you cannot find the truth if you keep running from it."

"You think that the force chose to link Revan and I together?"

"It appears so."

"But why?"

"That is for you to find out."

"Thank you Jolee. I promise we will be out of your home by tomorrow and hopefully restore balance to the forrest."

"I sure hope so. For now, let's get some rest. Won't do us any good if we are hunting these parts half asleep."

With that she grabbed the large pot by her ankles and followed the old man as they made their way back to his small hut to settle in for the night.

That night they found themselves crammed into Jolee Bindo's aclectic shack, sharing hot cups of tea and stories. Mission yawned loudly, placing her mug onto the mahogany wood table noisily, "I don't know what's in this tea, but I'm -" Another large yawn escaped her mouth before continued her sentence, "so sleepy. I could just-"

The others watched in amusement as the young girl's head collapsed onto the table, body completely limp with sleep. Canderous poked her with a finger before resorting to checking her pulse. "You okay there kid?"

Bastila couldn't help but feel guilty considering she helped Jolee bru the tea. She looked to the old man who was now fixing some other liquid in the large pot in his make-shift kitchen. "What did you put in that tea anyways?"

"Just something to get her to relax. I'm too old to put up with that kind of energy anymore."

Carth nervously sniffed his tea as Jolee refilled his mug. The former Jedi let out a loud cackle as he patted Carth roughly on the back, "Don't worry, I didnt put any in yours boy."

Bastila felt her mouth curl up in a warm smile as she watched the man hobble back into the kitchen to set the mug down. She was beginning to like the kooky old man."You kids make yourself at home. Just don't touch the herbs on the counter. I'm brewing something special for tomorrow."

As soon as Jolee left to the back room, Bastila got up and cleared off the table before carefully shifting Mission in her chair so she wouldn't wake up with a sore neck. She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped at the deep sound of Carth's voice, "How are you holding up?"

He handed her a warm wool blanket which she drapped around Mission's shoulders before replying. "I'm doing fine Carth, really."

He gave her a pointed look before handing her another blanket and moving towards the corner of the room that held a small comforter. "Then what was that little dispute with you know who about?"

She followed behind him gracefully as she unraveled the blaket and curled up onto the couch next to her friend. Her eyes cast down in embarassment. She didn't want to tell him about Revan almost kissed her earlier, but maybe she could tell him about the bond.

"I- uh. I really messed up Carth. I don't know what the council is going to say."

Carth's eyebrows squished together in confusion. "I'm not following."

She shifted uncomfortably on the couch before responding, "It's hard to explain, but I accidentally linked us together through the force."

"Revan? You are linked to Darth Revan?"

"It appears so."

His expression quickly changed from confusion to anger and something else. Possessiveness? No that can't be right. "You can't be serious Bas! What kind of link?"

"When I healed him on the Endear Spire, I created a force bond between us" She explained carefully.

"So what? You two are connected like twins or something?"

"Not necessarily. But we do share our souls in a sense."

"I don't like where this is going Bas. You can't, I don't know, cut it off or something?"

"Apparently not. If I do, it could have grave consequences for the both of us."

She couldn't explain why her voice shook or the tear that glided down her face, or the many tears that followed, but she didn't have to. She didn't have to understand this bond completely. She didn't have to understand Revan, or like him for that matter. At least not yet. Carth wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his chest as he spoke, "Hey, don't worry, we'll figure this out. I'm sure the council will understand it was an accident."

The pair froze in silence as Canderous' gruff voice broke the silence of the night in an irritated grumble. "Hey Romeo and Juliet, you gonna catch some sleep or am I gonna have to hear you gossip all night?"


	12. The Star Forge

Hello friends! I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. Thank you once again for your continued support and participation. I've been suffering from a bad flu, but I promise this story is far from finished :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any characters, creature, planets, etc.**

 **Bastila POV**

They had all rose at the crack of dawn to make up for the time lost the day before. Bastila stretched out on the small couch that her and Carth had crashed on the night before, bones crackeling with every twist and turn she did to stretch out her tense limbs. Muscles protested vehemently as she peeled herself off of the couch and picked up the thick wool blanket that was now in a pile on the floor. She tried to hold back a fit of laughter as she watched Mission wake suddenly and immediately scruntch her small nose up in the air before speaking hoarsly, "What the heck is that smell!"

When everyone remained silent, holding back laughter, her eyes grew twice their size before she quickly choked out "On second thought, don't tell me."

Everyone was now up and about, gathering all their possessions, which were few, to take with them on their journey to find a deranged wookie who was terrorizing the jungles of Kashyyyk. Bastila watched everyone scaramble to get out of the small shack that now reaked of an unpleaseantly pungent aroma that Jolee had brewed up. She could only hope that it wasn't their lunch. She let her mind wandered to the anomoly that was Revan for the thousandth time since their oddly intimate meeting in the woods the night before. She vaugely recalled him coming back to the hut lat night, but that was well after midnight when everyone had been fast asleep.

Maybe he was avoiding her, maybe he was ashamed of what could have transpired in the forest, she had no idea. All she could remeber was the shocked look that had captured his features last night as he looked down in to her eyes. It was as if he had realized something, something important. Whatever it was, she had no time to ponder it because she was dragged out of her thoughts by Canderous' deep voice, "So what's the plan?"

Bastila spoke up from her position she had taken up in the rear of the group, purposely avoiding Revan. "Jolee knows the forrest better than any of us. I think he should lead us to the area where he's seen the wookie."

That's when she saw Revan for the first time since their encounter. He was slightly disheveled and had slight purple rigs under his green eyes, making them look even more prominent. He looked as if he hadn't slept a wink last night. She watched carefully as he ran a hand through his long locks, moving it out of his face which was laced with an expression of worry. She vaugely wondered if she had done this to him. If she had caused him to lose sleep at night. Maybe he was worried about the bond? The bond. Bastila almost forgot about the bond. Maybe she could use it now? She was curious to see if this would work. Closing her eyes, she reached out through the force, feeling Revan's distinct signature hesitating breifly before latching onto it in one quick motion.

She was surprised by the exhaustion that she felt rolling off of him in waves, but that wasn't what surprised her the most. She pushed further, following his thoughts as they drifted to herself. Only he wasn't thinking of her in the context that a man usually would think of a woman, it was different. He was scared? She held back a yelp of surprise as she was forcefully shoved from his thoughts. Aware that she was caught red handed, she snapped her eyes open to meet his firm glare. He was mad, very mad. She couldn't help but feel guilty for snooping around in his mind. Surely that wasn't something people did to him and got away with it. She swallowed the large lump that has rose up in her throat as he moved his eyes to the front of the pack and brushed past her, "Lead the way old man."

She fell to the back of the group, once again, to give Revan his space to cool off. Standing next to Canderous now, she found peace in the walk through nature. The air around them was crisp, with a slight hint of something sweet. The amount of green that took up the forrest was astonishing to her. She tried not to protest when Canderous broke the peacefull silence as he shouted up to Revan at the front of the group, "How are we going to get the wookie back?"

Bastila responded quickly, not wanting to know what Revan would do to get a savage wookie under control, especially with the mood she knew he was in. "We will negotiate something with him when we get there."

She could feel the sting of his reply even before he spoke up. Revan shouted back to her, not willing to turn around and talk to her, "Negotiate? I'm sorry but last time you tried to 'negotiate' with wookies we ended up in cages."

Her hands immediatey shot to her hips in defense as she spat back at him, "Well what do you suppose we do?"

She watched as he slowly turned around to face her and opened his mouth to respond, but never got the chance as Mission yelled out behind them, "Duck!"

Bastila quickly dodged a large paw that extended towards her face, missing it by just an inch. The movement happened too fast for her to respond properly and she quickly found herself toppling to the ground. She braced herself for the sudden impact, but was surprised when Canderous reached out and caught her from behind. She scrambled out of his arms and balanced herself as she ignighted her twin blades in one swift movement. Bathed in a dull yellow light, she watched as the wookie froze where he stood in front of her. It took her a moment to realize that the wookie was paralyzed as she watched the old man peer out at her from behind him, canister of the strange smelling liquid in his hands. Jolee dusted his hands off as he walked over to Revan, "That should last for a couple of minutes. Better talk fast."

The group watched on surprise as Revan conversed with the wookie who seemed to be growing even more irritated by the minute. As Jolee's homemade drug began to wear off, Bastila could feel the worry coming off of Revan in waves. He was worried about the safety of the group and he wasn't shielding that from her in the least. Thinking fast, Bastila took a seat on the ground as she felt the force moving around her and enveloping her. As it consumed her she carefully manipulated it, creating a sense of peace and tranquility around her. She then took that tranquility and extended the range of her meditation to the surrounding group. It only took seconds before the irrate roars of the wookie died down to a more conversational tone. As soon as she was confident it had worked, she opened her eyes and stood. All eyes were on her as she dusted off her robes, trying not to blush at the amazement coming off of the group that was directed at her. Revan gave her a short nod and she let a small smile play on her face. He was still mad at her, but hopefully this made up for her actions earlier.

An awkward silence fell between the crew before Canderous spoke up, "I have no idea what kind of weird force magic princess used, but what did he say?"

Revan gave one last look at the wookie to make sure he wasn't going to attack before he cleared his throat and began, "He calls himself Freyyr. He's... Chuundar and Zaalbar's father."

Mission spoke out in surprise, "Big Z's dad? I thought he was dead!"

Revan continued to retell what Frayar had told him. "Chuundar bannished him shortly after Zaalbar was exiled and immediately took charge of their village, Rwookrrorro. He seems leery about trusting us, but is willing to accept out help. Also something about a blade?"

Everyone turned their gaze to Jolee who had exclaimed, "Ahh Bacca's ceremonial blade."

"He said the only way to restore balance in their village is to locate the blade an bring it back. Do you have any idea where the blade is located?" Revan asked the old man.

Jolee grimanced before he replied, "Yes, but you're not going to like this."

Bastila watched as Revan's eyes narrowed before he demanded, "Where is it?"

"In a terentatek nearby."

Carth exclaimed from Bastila's side, "I'm sorry in? As in inside of it?"

Mission took up a confident stance as she stood infront of the men who were all at least a head taller than her, and spoke up, "If it helps free Big Z,then i'm in."

Revan gave the small girl a small smile as he replied, "Okay, then it's settled. Let's go get this blade."

Revan followed Jolee's lead before he quickly stopped and held his hand out to the others. He motioned for Canderous to remain close by for back up and lightly force pushed Bastila and the others behind them. Bastila tried to protest but he simply held a hand out to stop her and motioned for her to keep quiet. A cold chill ran it's course through Bastila's body as a shrill skreetch sliced through the air. Before anyone could react, a large creature appeared in front of them and shot a long spiked arm out towards Canderous. Purple light engulfed the forrest as Revan force pushed the beast back and artfully flipped over it to distract it from Canderous.

Bastila mimicked the same process she used just minutes ago as she sat on the earth below them and began to manipulate the force. Something wasn't right about the creature though. She pushed against the force, trying to mold it into something calm and tranquil, but the beast fought back, somehow blocking her meditation. Bastila could feel the exhausting effects of the battle meditation as she fought hard to help Revan, but to no avail. Bastila was aggressively pulled from her meditation when a sharp scream sounded in front of her. Grey eyes shot open and was met with pitch black ones that were filled with nothing but darkness and pain. She took a sharp inhale in, expecting to meet her fate, but watched in disgust as a violet beam shot through the midsection of the beast and sliced it effectively in half. A slimy spray misted her face and she rushed to wipe of the liquid as she held back her breakfast that was now threatening to make a reappearance.

The large creature fell to the ground as Revan gripped the ancient looking blade and held it up in the air. Sounds of disgust sounded through the air before Mission turned to face the wookie, "Come on papa Z, let's restore your village to its rightfull state!"

"You coming kid?" Canderous asked Revan.

Bastila watched carefully as the Sith Lord was lost in thought. He brushed off the excess slime from his terentatek disection moments ago as he replied, "You guys go ahead, I have something I need to take care of."

The rest of the group had made their way in the direction they had come from as Mission yelled back, "Don't get yourself killed."

Revan let out a small chuckle as he patted the girl on the shoulder, "I'll try not to Mish."

Bastila watched as the rest of the group had made their way further away from Revan. She could not find herself willing to leave and found Carth staring back at her, as if he was waiting for her to catch up with them. When she didn't budge, he gave her a questioning look before his gaze fell on Revan. Their silent conversation presisted as Carth quickly began shaking his head to tell her not to stay alone with the Sith Lord, but her mind was already made up. Bastila carefully gave him a nod indicating she would be fine and he gave her a subtle nod back, but she couldn't miss the overwhelming sense of discomfort coming off of him from leaving her behind with Revan. She was pulled from her own thoughts when Revan's deep voice sliced through the air. "What are you doing?"

Turning around to face him, Bastila took in his appearance; arms crossed over chest and a deep scowl on his face. She couldn't help but feel like she was a small child being punished for doing something wrong. Sure she felt bad for eavesdropping in his mind earlier, but she would not have him belittle her; She could do whatever she wanted. Plus she wanted to make sure he wasn't planning mass destruction or anything of the sorts. Crossing her arms over her chest, copying his own stance she spoke up matter-of-factly, "I'm coming with you."

Much to her suprise, he simply turned around and motioned for her to follow, "Fine, just try to keep up."

The silence between the two had been uncomfortable to say the least, but it was something Bastila was thankful for. She was having a hard time gaging how to start up a conversation with Revan that didn't involve yelling and sarcastic comments. It was a srange occurance when Revan had nothing sarcastic or whitty to say, and she suddenly knew what had to be done. Her soft accented voice broke throuh the silence gently, "I'm sorry."

Despite her soft approach to her apology, Revan's tone was still filled with annoyance, "Bastila Shan apologizing? To what do I own the pleasure?"

She let out a sigh, willing herself to remain calm. No progress would be made if she lost her composure and yelled at him. "I shouldn't have looked around your mind like that. It was rude, and I'm sorry... I was just curious."

Silence filled the air once again when Revan didn't respond. As uncomfortable as she felt in this situation, Bastial still felt guilty. It wasn't often that someone ignored her, not to mention an apology from her. She was headstrong, she knew, but she was willing to apologize when she knew she was wrong. Tne fact that Revan ignored her desperate attemot at an apology irritated her, but she continued trying to make conversation. "You kow, I was actually quite surprised."

"About?"

She should be careful about what she said, but she was curious as to what she had discovered about the dark lord and was not going to pass up the opportunity to figure out more about him. "That you were scared. I didn't think that was possible for you, dark lord of the sith, slayer of villages to be scared."

He had stopped walking now and turned around to face her. His expression was serious as he edged in closer to her. "Everyone's scared of something Bastila."

Her stomatch twisted as she was filled with a strange sense of dejavu, but she would not be intimidated by him anymore. She let out a breath and closed the space between them even further and she spoke softly, "And what are you scared of Darth Revan?"

Holding back a smirk, Bastila watched as he fumbled for words to say. What she saw etched into his face was surprising. He was afraid. Was he afraid of her? "I-."

Before he could finish, he was cut off by a loud mechanical voice, "Identification."

Bastila moved away from him and stared at the chunk of metal the lay hidden behind mounds of green ivy. "Is that?"

"Yes."

"Identification. Retinal scan required for access."

Bastila watched curiously as Revan moved closer to the machine, placing his face in front of a glowing panel. A red light shot out from the device and danced across Revan's face before disappearing. "Identification accepted. Please state your command."

Revan calmly responded, "I need you to display the map to the star forge."

This confused Bastila. Hadn't he already known where the star forge was? Why did he need the map. She decided to question him. "I thought you already knew where the star forge was?"

"I do, but Malak doesn't."

"Your apprentice didn't know where the Star Forge was? Wasn't he curious?"

"I never trusted him enough. The Star Forge can be very dangerous. Only a select few people know its location."

A loud beeping noise resounded through the air as the light quickly turned to an ominous shade of red. "Request denied."

Revan frowned back at the machine, anger growing. "What do you mean request denied? I programmed you!"

"Please state identification acess code."

"Revan."

The machine immediately set off a loud alarm, causing Bastila to jump back. She cupped her hands around her ears and she watch Revan pound and press different buttons on the control panel in an attempt to shut the alarm off. When the sound increased, Bastila yelled at him over the blaring alarms. "what did you do?"

Waves of anger were flowing off of Revan in a steady pace as he slammed his fists against the machine. "I don't know. Something isn't right."

Bastila was staring to grow annoyed with the steady beeps. Shooting back sarcastically, "You don't say?"

There wasn't much time to react when the familiar sound blaster fire rained through the air. Turning around to face the sound, Bastila was met with a sharp pain in her amdomen, followed by a warm sensation. She looked down to see her tunic growing crimson with her own blood. She didn't know if it was the sight of the blood or the wound it's self but she was growing extremely dizzy. She could hear the faint sound of a lightsaber lightsaber igniting in the distance as another bullet met her right shoulder. Not able to support herself any longer, Bastila fell to the ground in a heap. The only thing she remembered was Revan's voice yelling out her name before everything went black.


	13. Something About The Girl

Hello friends, welcome back! I appreciate it very much :) I love reading all of your reviews. This chapter was so much fun to plan and write, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did. Sorry if it seems a little sloppy, I tried to rush to get this up, but I'm going to try to clean it up eventually. I'm going to take some time to respond to comments and questions now at the end of chapters, so feel free to leave questions/comments. With that said, let's get into it!

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Star Wars or any of the cool characters.**

 **Revan POV**

Revan watched in horror as the bullet collided with Bastila's abdomen causing her deep grey eyes to gloss over in excrutiating pain. Ignighting his lightsaber, he let his eyes scan over the small clearing of jungle they had occupied; there was nothing there. As another shot rang through the air his head turned to Bastila again who was now falling to the ground, deep crimson blood staining the material on her right shoulder.

"Bastila!" he yelled out, but she was either unconcious or in too much pain to respond to him at the moment. As much as he wanted to run to her and make sure she was alright, he had to find the source the ambush and cut it off sooner rather than later. Feeling the force around him, Revan quickly located a battle droid who was hidden behind a heap of folliage. In one graceful motion, he flipped over the mass of green where the droid stood and sliced his head clean off. Feeling satisfied that it had been the only droid, Revan ran to Bastila who was struggling to keep her eyes open. Kneeling down by her, he rested her head neatly on his lap as he batted stray strands of hair out of her eyes. "Bastila, hey. Stay with me okay."

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes in a steady stream as she looked up at Revan, Jaw clenched in pain. "You're going to be fine, just keep your eyes open for me."

She managed a slight nod as she fought even harder to keep her eyes trained on him. His eyes fell to the dark crimson spot that had quickly spread across the material covering her small waistline and had now pooled out in a puddle beneathe her. Something was not right, Revan thought to himself as he eyes the steady flow of blood from her injuries. Slowly he untied the sash around her waist, not wanting to irritate her wounds even further, and lifted the fabric to get a better look at the source. What he found was not a typical bullet wound, but something far worse. He faught back a grrimance as he looked upon her torso that was covered in a black liquid and it was slowly spreading like a virus; the bullets had to be laced. Reaching out into the force, he nudged her through the bond as he placed his hands on her wound and began his healing meditation.

After several minutes, he felt her begin to shake underneath him. "Shit" he cursed under his breath as he looked down at the wound that had not healed one bit. His eyes moved over to Bastila's glimering grey one's. He gave her a small smile, trying to give as much comfort to her as he could. He watched in horror as her brilliant grey eyes slid to the back of her head and she began to shake violently. "No no no, Bastila? Bastila hey, stay with me!"

Thinking quickly, he took off his outer robe as wrapped it around her gently as he scooped her up and held her close; she was freezing. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the jungle back to the wookie camp where the others had gone, hoping they has settled everything by now. He was not going to let Bastila die, not like this.

By the time Revan had entered the camp, he was breathless and dripping in sweat. Bastila was still nestled close to his chest, but he could feel her health quickly deteriorating through the bond. He looked around at the celebration around them, and figured that everything had been settled, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the young woman dying in his arms; the woman who took a bullet that was probably designed to kill him. "Jolee!" Revan cried out in a desperate attempt to get some help, knowing that the former Jedi had a better knowledge of healing meditations and remedies than he had.

The crowd turned to him and quickly seperated as the old man hobbled over to him, a look of confusion on his face. The rest of the group quickly found him as well, all equally as confused as the old man.

"What the hell did you do!" Carth yelled at him accusingly.

Racking his lungs for air, he spoke as fast as he could while ignoring Carth, "We were ambushed and she took two bullets. I-I tried to heal her, but the bullets were laced with some kind of poison. If we don't get her healed now, she's going to die!"

Everyone's eyes flew wide open with the impact of what Revan was saying, not to mention the forceful tone he spoke in as opposed to his usually gregarious one. Not wasting time Jolee quickly spoke up, "follow me."

Revan followed the former Jedi closely as he spoke with Zaalbar and his father in their native language. They guided him to a tent near the back of the village that had a cushioned mat laid out on the floor with various plants and herbs gathered next to in on a small tree stump. Revan carefully placed Bastila down on the makeshift bed and left the wookie and Jolee try to save the young Jedi's life. He rest his hand across her cheek one last time before he was ushered out of the tent.

His heart was racing faster than it ever had before as he felt the bond quickly fading between them. it was almost as if a string was being worn down until it was aboutr eadyt o snap and he feared what would happen wheni t broke. His heart ached with a pain that he hadn't felt in ages. Leaning against the tent for support, he felt his knees buckle and he found himself curled up on the floor, head in his hands as guilt overtook him. He should be the one in that tent, the one to die. She didn't deserve any of this. It had been a long time since Revan had felt guilty for anything, especially since he took up the darkside, but he was in deep guilt and he couldn't find a way out. He was pulled from his pitty party by the sound of his old friend's voice, "You alright kid?"

When he didn't respond Canderous sat next to him and patted him on the back a little harder than usual. The gruff Mandalorian had a look of pitty on his face as he handed him a steel metal flask that was likely full of a strong variety of mandalorian liqor. Revan took the flask from him and took a long drink that burned his throat as Canderous spoke, "I haven't seen you this messed up since Malachor." When he remained silent the mandalorian let out a long sigh and continued, "She'll be fine kid. She may be a pampered princess and a pain in all of our asses, but she's a fighter."

"I hope your'e right."

Jolee emerged fro the tent with an exhausted look on his face moments later. Revan tried to gage if the old man brought good news or bad news. Based on his stance, he was exhaused, but not necessarily upset. All he could deduct was that Bastila was indeed alive, gave them quite a scare but alive nevertheless. If Bastila were to die the breaking off from the bond would break Revan down completely, no matter how srong he was in the if they hadn't been aware of the bond for too long, he could already feel the power that the Jedi had over him. Everyone had hudled around the entrance of the tent, waiting to hear the news.

The man gave the gang a tight smile before announcing, "She's waking up. Should be healing up normally now."

Relief floods through Revan as he thanked the maker and followed after the group to see his bond mate alive and well. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his features when he saw her big grey eyes looking back at him.

 **Bastila POV**

As her eyes slowly peeled open, Bastila quickly grew aware of the stabbing pain in her abdomen and the dull ache in her right shoulder. She was laying on a thick mat in a small candlelit room. She was vaugley aware of voices whispering frantically outside of the tent where she resided. She made a move to get up and find soeone, but a large wookie placed a paw on her shoulder with a grumble of protest. Her eyes then fell to the thick cloth wrapped around her abdomen that matched the cloth around her shoulder. Eyebrows scruntched together as she tried to recall how she could had recieved such wounds, when it suddenly all came flooding back. She was shot, twice. Revan was there too. Was he alright? he must have been if she was back at the wookie camp and healed. He saved her life.

She wondered how the others reacted when he nrought her back to the camp. Were the others alright. Maybe she had dreamt up everything. Where was everyone? As if on cue, her new group of family stumbled into the tent. She watched as they all seemed to sigh a breath of relief before approaching her. She had met eyes with Revan across the tent and held his gaze as he looked over her form from afar. She would have held his gaze even longer if Mission hadn't thrown her arms around her neck in a massive hug. Bastila's injuries protested vehemently as the young girl spoke "I'm so glad you're okay Bas! I don't know who would yell at everyone and make sure the guys don't do anythig stupid if you were gone."

She let out a pained laugh as she replied to the young Twi'lek in a hoarse voice, "Thank you Mission. I think?"

 **Bastila POV**

Bastila had been cooped up in the tent for what felt like hours before the medical wookie left her alone. She was finally stable, but she still felt like a deep burning poison was coursing through her system. Surely her body would fight to heal her, but she couldn't help but worry. Her eyes shot to the entrance of the tent as it was brushed aside and a tall form ducked in. Revan stood tall in the entrance as he looked at her seriously, arms awkwardly crossed against his chest as if he was guilty of something. "How do you feel?"

Turning onto her back, Bastila let out a pained groan as she shifted herself up to a sitting possision, "Like I got ran over by a speeder."

She watched as his lips curved up into a lopsided smile as he laughed out, "Are you making jokes Bastila Shan?"

A small smile played on her lips as well as she tried to clear the fog in her head. She scruntched her nose up as she rubbed a hand across her forhead, "I think they gave me something for the pain."

Revan came closer, using the force to grab a small stool so he could sit comfotably next to her. She rolled her eyes at his trvialy use of the force, but ignored it when she saw how tired he seemed to be. His smile faded and he looked down at her with something else in his eyes that made her stomach tighten. She suddenly became aware of her state of undress and pulled the thick blanket up and around her form before looking back up at Revan,his eyes deep and captivating. "I'm glad you're okay."

Bastila refused to accept his sentiment, surely he was only happy that she wasn't dead because of what that would do to him. How everyone would kill him if she died. She scoffed out as she remarked "Because you would be a crippled mess if I died and broke the bond?"

A hurt expression crossed his features breifly before grappled with what he wanted to say. "No. well, technically yes, but I'm glad that you're alive Bastila."

Silence fell between the two, but it was not a silence that was uncomfortable by any means. Bastila found herself more embarassed by his gaze than she was about the silence around them. It wasn't a couple of minutes before she finally spoke up in attempt to clear the tension that she had surely created with her remark, "Thank you for saving me today."

A calloused hand reached out to gently rub her uninjured shoulder as he spoke, "Just don't scare me like that ever again, okay?"

Bastila could'nt fight the strange feeling that took place in her stomach. It wasn't something she had ever felt before, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She slowly nodded as she replied, "Okay."

"Get some rest princess. We'll talk more when you wake up."

"Revan?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her, leaning slightly against a beam, "Yeah?"

She flashed him a small smile as she spoke over the lump in her throat, "Goodnight."

He gave her a slight smile back, "Goodnight Bastila."

 **Revan POV**

As Revan exited the tent, he couldn't fight the feeling of everything being in place. It was almost as if there was a balance surrounding him that he had not felt in a very long time. He was relieved for once in his life, and he couldn't help but wonder if the bond had something to do with it. His thoughts were interrupted when a voice cracked through the silence.

"I'm not sure what happened, but thank you for bringing her back."

Revan turned his head to see Carth standing against a wall, hands placed awkwardly across his chest. He simply nodded as gave the pilot his quick response, "Yeah."

Turning to walk back in the direction he was headed, Revan was stopped once again by Onasi's deep voice, "You care about her."

Confused he turned around to face the man yet again "Excuse me?"

He could feel the slight surge of fear in the man as he looked at him, probably wondering if he would rip his head off right then and there. Nevertheless, he spoke confidently, "Bastila, you care about her."

Refusing to address the touchy topic of the Jedi Kight, Revan replied, "I just don't want to see someone die in place of me."

"I've never seen Bastila smile like that before." He remained silent, but the man was presistant, "Sure, she smiles, but not like...that."

A deep groan resounded in his chest as he clentched his fists to control his annoyance and the urge to punch this man in the face. He let his eyes fall on the man in an intense gaze, "Your point?"

Sensing his annoyance, Carth quickly got to his point "Just be careful with her. She may seem like she doesn't care, but she still has a heart. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"She won't."

Was he that obvious? Surely not. He cared for her, but not in the typical sense. Things had changed now that they were bonded, but he wasn't really entertaining the idea of her being his mate. No, youre growing soft Revan. Attatchments make you weak, will make her weak.

 **Bastila POV**

"He was really worried about you. I mean, the man was practically shaking in his boots when he brought you back."

Bastila looked over to the old man before she questioned, "Revan?"

Jolee rubbed his hand over his small patch of gray stubble as he spoke calmly, "I sense a change in him, but I can't put my finger on it exactly."

She could never figureo ut whatw as going through the former Jedi's head, buts he respected every word that cameo ut ofh is mouth. "Do you think he's telling the truth when he says he wants to destroy the Star Forge? That he wants to stop Malak."

She watched him carefully as he replied, "He is very careful when it comes to his motivesc, but I believe they are pure. There is a lightness to him."

 **Revan POV**

Revan watched from his seat across the fire as Mission handed Bastila a drink that was surely alcoholic as she excalimed, "Here drink this!"

Bastila shook her head politely, not wanting to upset the girl with her refusal. "I'm okay Mission, I don't drink."

The Twi'lek wasn't having any of it and pushed the drink in Bastila's had as she made a series of extravagant hand gesticulations, "Ever? Come on Bastila live a little! Even Carth is drinking. It's a celebration!"

"Yeah priness come on, Ya almost died earlier. Live a little."

He tried to hold back the smirk at the flame that played in Bastila's eyes as she looked canderous up and down before she accepted his challenge, "I guess youre right. To us."

Everyone followed her toast with their exclamation, "To us!"

When the group has dispersed amongst the crowd, Revan reluctantly moved to stand next to Bastila who sat alone on a log, looking deeply intot he fire. As he sat down, she looked up to him ins urprise before making conversation, "What is this?"

"Juma juice."

"It's delightful!"

"I suppose."

The pair were interrupted by the low growl of a wookie who was wearing a larges mile on his face. He carefully looked around the crowd to see everyone was dancing with a partner, even Canderous was dancing around with Mission. Understanding full well what the wookie said, he turned to Bastila to see how she responded "Oh no, I don't know how."

The wookies' smile quickly turned to into a sad pout at Bstila's refusal to dance. HE looked over to Revan with pleading eyes and he cursed inwardly as he grabbed the young knight's hand as he spoke, "Follow my lead."

She gave him a skeptical look as she replied, "You know how to dance? Dark Lord of the sith can dance?"

Flashing her a wide smile and a wink he joked back, "Don't tell the council, but I think It might be my secret weapon."

Letting out a loud laugh, Bastila let him lead her across the forrest floor to the others who were dancing to the whimsical music. The pair friviously moveda cross the dance floor as they laughed for what seemed like the first time in ages. Revan couldn't help but admire the sparkle the starlight gave Bastila's eyes, or the way her smile reached the very tips of her rosey cheeks. The woman was absolutely flawless and he cursed himself for thinking such thoughts about the enemy. Was it really so bad to think of lettings omeone in emotionally for once? For trusting someone with your heart? He was shook from his thoughts as Bastila stumbled on her own feet and he caught her by the waist to steady her. She was absolutely drunk and he tried his hardest not to laugh as he spoke, "Easy there darling. Maybe you should sit down."

He kept a careful eye on her as they walked off to a large fallen tree that had been converted to a seat. She sat down slowly, makings ure not to tip over the back as she did so. It never occured to him that she was probably still healing fro her previous injuries, despite the magical remedies the wookies used on her. As he took up a seat next to her he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Watching in amusement as Bastila threw her hands inth e air and slurred, "Like i'm on a cloud."

"A cloud?"

"Yeah! Pretty sure I could fly right now."

"I think that's the alcohol talking."

"You never know until you try."

He quickly pulled her back down when she made to get up on the log tos how him how she could fly, "I wouldn't suggest that."

She plopped back down on the log a little harder than he intended as she scooted closer to him. She carefully laced her arms through on of his and looked up into his eyes, "What would you suggest?"

A chill ran through him at the look in her eyes, but he quickly shook it off, a serious tone to his voice "You are drunk Bastila Shan."

She wasn ot shaken in the least, and leanedi n even closer to him as she whispered, "I feel fine."

He gave her a small smile as he laughed, "I'm sure you do."

A silence crept over the two as she looked up into his eyes with a longing that he knew was a direct result of the alcohol. He admired her beauty for a moment longeri n the sollitude of his ownt houghts before he cleared his throat, "As much as this amuses me, you should probably get some sleep."

As he stood up, he was shocked to find Bastila's delicate hand wrappeda round his wrist in protest. He glared down at her seriously as she pulledherse lf upt o meet him "What are you do-"

He was cut off when gentle lips pressed up to meet his in a sweet kiss. She laced her finders in his hair to pull him even closer as she deepened the kiss, but he pulled away before he lost himself. She seemed stunned as he spoke in a cross voice, "You shouldn't have done that."

Before Bastila could reply, Mission awkwardly approached the two "Am I interupting something?"

Revan took a step back as he ran a shaky hand through his hair before replyingt ot he young girl, "Uh, no. Mission would you make sure Bastila gets to bed?"

She looked between the pair in confusion before looking ath im again, "Uh yeah, sure. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need a second."

"Oookay..?"

With that he brushed past the two girls and made his way towards a remote part of the forrest in hope of calming down the rush of emotions he was feeling.


	14. Now Entering Manaan

Hello my darling friends! This chapter took me a while to plot out, but I'm satisfied with the direction it's going. There's a crazy ride ahead, so bare with me :) I like to think of this chapter as the calm before the storm. Muhaha more angst and plot to come.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars sadly**

 **Guest:** I hope you're pleased with how this chapter turned out and how Revan and Bastila's awkward interaction goes! :) I can't resist a sarcastic Revan.

 **JourneyRocks13:** You're onto him! Revan is for sure falling in love, but he doesn't know what to do with those feeling yet. I think Bastila really knocked him off his game when she got hurt, and made him uncover some of the emotions he was feeling regaurding her.

 **Bastila POV**

Sunlight crept through the the narrow crevasses of the thick cloth tent in a steady stream bathing the whole place in an orange glow. Bastila shifted slightly on her makeshift cot, groaning as the pain in her head stirred her out of her slumber. With a shaky breath, she reached out for the thin cotton sheet that was thrown to the floor in a restless fit in the middle of the night. As her head dipped down to reach for the discarded sheet, she could feel her stomach angrily protest. Her stomach lurched once more before she bolted up and ran towards the tent entrance and into the sticky Kashyyyk air as fast as she could manage. She barely made it out before she emptied the contents of her stomach into a nearby bush. Gentle hands gathered her hair up and out of her face as she was hit with another wave of nausea. She moved her arm across her mouth as gracefully as she could manage before turning to face the small Twi'lek who managed to hand her a cold metal canteen as she brushed away the stray stands of hair that clung to her face.

Bastila would've laughed at how comical it must be to look upon herself heaving her stomach into the bushes while the young girl waited on her, but she was too weak to manage even a smile. No matter how hard she concentrated, she couldn't manage to remeber what had happened the night before.

A cold chill ran through her system at the thought of all the horrible things that could've happened. Was she poisoned again? Or maybe it was just the effects of the poison still running through her system? Why did her head hurt so much? And why did she have a feeling that something went horribly wrong? Taking one last gulp of water from the metal canteen, Bastila capped off the lid before looking up at Mission, "What happened last night? I feel horrible."

She watched curiously as the young girl seemed to actively fight off a fit of laughter before answering her, "I'm pretty sure you got plastered. Speaking of, Canderous owes me twenty credits."

Bastila could feel her eyes grow in realization. She had accepted a couple glasses of Juma Juice after all. How could she be so foolish? Without replying, Bastila let her head sink between her knees as she let out a pained groan. Her stomach felt uneasy once again as her heart pounded violently in her chest. She was supposed to be a model for the Jedi now, surely she had tarnished their name last night. Jedi should exhibit self control. Her head shot up out of her hands as quickly as she could manage as she bombarded Mission with questions, "What did I do? Did I do anything stupid?"

The annoyance she felt towards the young girl only grew tenfold as she watched the corners of her mouth spread into a wicked grin. Mission crossed her arms knowingly as she responded, "You danced. Really badly I gotta say, but you danced."

Dusting herself off and wiping her hands along the worn fabric of her robes, Bastila spoke to the girl in confusion, "I danced?"

Mission gladly took back the canteen that Bastila had handed her as she simply hummer a response, "Mhmm."

Looking back to the young girl who was smiling back at her knowingly, Bastila got a strange feeling that there was more to the story. As she made her way back into the tent she spoke, "And that's all?"

There was a brief silence before, "Well you danced with Revan."

With that, she stopped in her tracks and turned around quickly to face the Twi'lek. Mission was giving her that strange smile again. Did she hear her right? If she did, since when did Revan dance? Better yet, since when did she dance? Completely shocked, Bastila made sure to enunciate every word as she spoke, "I...danced...with Revan?"

Mission simply nodded, smile never wavering, "Yeah."

Deciding that she didn't want to speak about her dancing with the Sith lord anymore, Bastila nervously asked once again fearing the response, "Anything else I should know about?"

She watched as Missions smirk fell into a more serius expression as she spoke, "Well the two of you snuck off somewhere. When I found you guys, he seemed kind of upset."

There was a strange knot in Bastila's stomach that seemed to be causing a lump in her throat. She tried to clear her throat, but couldn't manage to articulate anything. That's funny? Finally finding her voice, she choked out, "Do you know why?"

Mission played with her hands in front of her before she nervously replied, "I don't know, but he seemed really off, even for him."

All she managed to do was nod and respond quickly, "I see."

There was something uncharacteristically anxious about the usually enthusiastic girl, that was or sure. She vaugely wondered if it had to do with what she saw in Revan, but why? Maybe there was something she was too scared to admit, something that she saw that Bastila had forgot through her alcohol induced haze. She only hoped it wasnt something too darastic, but her stomach spoke another story.

After cleaning up and making herself more presentable, Bastila left the tent that her and Mission had occupied in search of the rest of their acclectic band. As she walked through the wookie campsite, Bastila reminissed in the slight scent of campfire still wafting through the air from the night before. Walking further into the campsite, she watched as wookies cleaned up from their festivities, giving her small nods of greeting as she passed. It wasn't until she got a wiff of the remaining Juma Juice that her head decided to spin. If this was what alcohol did to her, then she pledged here and now to never drink a sip of it again, but something told her it wasn't the fading affects of the alcohol.

Sharp pain shot down her spine as she was suddenly brought to her knees, unable to control her legs. Her vision suddenly blacked out around her and she screamed out in pain. The sound never even reached her lips. An ovewhelming sense of panic raced through her system as images flashed before her in breif glimpses. She heard laughter, more specifically her own laughter, followed by music. Images flashed back and forth of her feet swaying clumsily, hands firmly laced between a pair of distinctly masculine hands. Forrest green eyes looked upon her with a reflection of the stars shinning in them. The soft press of something against her lips and with that she broke out of her vision.

Gasping for air, she closed her eyes to steady herself before attempting to get up. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she recognized the grip on her upper arm holding her in place. Her gazed moved to meet the same gentle green eyes that had met her in her vision, only this time they were laced with worry. Crouched before her, was Revan who raised his eyebrows as if to silently ask her if she was alright. She stood quickly, not wanting to be under the instense gaze of his eyes any longer. He released her, sensing her discomfort. Was that a vision, or had that happened? It was all coming back to her now, but she wished it had not.

Uncomfortable silence fell between the pair as she twiddled her thumbs, trying to think of something to say; anything. Anger began to rise up in her as she watched Revan turn and start to walk away without saying a word. She didn't know what prompted her to do so but she spoke up, "You kissed me."

He turned around quickly, eyes wide in surprise "Excuse me?"

Heat swam to her cheeks instantly as she responded quietly, "Last night. I remeber. You kissed me."

She watched as the man in front of her looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke with uncomfortable ease, "You've got it wrong sweetheart."

Baffled, she began to raise her voice at his dismissal. She knew what she saw, "I saw it practically with my own eyes."

He waved her off, "You were drunk."

Fists curled up into balls as she fought back the urge to slap some sense into him, "Doesn't mean I can't remeber!"

Raising his hands up in defense, he practically smirked as he responsed, "I'm not saying you don't remeber, I'm just saying I wasn't the one to kiss you."

Blinking once, twice, she was stunned silence. If Revan wasn't the one who kissed her than who had? She scrunched her eyebrows tightly together before stating, "I'm not following."

Revan had begun walking away, as she sat in silence, but he shot back a knowing smirk as he yelled bak to her, "You kissed me darling."

Impossible. She couldn't have, could she? This day just keeps getting worse she thought to herself. First you get drunk and next you kiss a sith, nice Bastila, just perfect. Being force bonded was one thing, but being involved romantically was another level; a level that Bastila was forbidden to journey to. She still wasn't sure what the council would say when she reported on the force bond, but she only hoped they could forgive her for her own foolishness. In the mean time, she couldn't let herself get distracted. She would not allow Revan to seduce her to the darkside. Was that what he was even doing? Stumped, she followed the direction Revan scurried off to, hoping that the rest of the group had gathered so she wouldn't have to have another awkward encounter with him.

The rest of the group had gathered near the entrance of the camp. Bastila let out a sigh of relief as she saw the group conversing quietly. Stepping up and next to Canderous, she watched closely as Revan addressed Jolee. His hand placed firmly on the old mans shoulder as he spoke softer than usual, "I guess this is good bye."

Confusion bubbled in her as she spoke up before Jolee could respond, "Wait Jolee you're not coming with us?"

She held back tears as the old man walked over to her and wrapped his lanky arms around her, rubbing soothing circles in her back as he spoke quietly for only her ears, "I'm afraid I am needed down her my dear, but don't you worry. Your journey has just begun. Be strong, and remember who your true enemy is. May the force be with you."

She hugged him tighter as she replied, "Thank you for everything Jolee. May the force be with you as well."

She smiled up at the old man one last time as they departed and he faded into the forrest. A low growl sounded behind the group as they turned around to see Zaalbar standing with his arms stretched wide as if to say 'what are you guys doing'.

Mission ran to him quickly and wrapped her arms as far around him as she could, which wasn't very far, "Big Z! You're not staying with your family?"

Zaalbar bent over to lean his head over Mission's as he grumbled endearingly.

"Awh! I'd miss you too you big fuzz ball! Come on."

By the time they reached the shuttle, everyone had collapsed in exhaustion. This mission was proving to be more tiring than Bastila had ever imagined. Actually, she had never really planned on this part of the mission. She had only planned on aprehending Revan and delivering him to the council, but that was proving to be a tad more challenging than she had hoped it would be. For one, the force bond was something she would have to explain in detail when she returned, as well as why she agreed to uncover the star maps with Revan willingly in his search for Mallak. This had to be justified though, right? I mean he hasn't tried to kill her or Carth as of yet. Plus he was fairly addament about finding Mallak and destroying him. The real question was, what would he do once Mallak was out of the equation?

Bastila was fighting off the overwhelming emotions that flooded her when she thought of Revan. It was strange to admit, but she wished she would have remebered dancing with him and kissing him better than the fragmented memories that she had recieved. Something inside her swelled at the thought of him carrying her through the woodlands of Kashyyyk to save her life. Something had changed between them, that was for sure, and something told her it wasn't the force bond pulling them together anymore.

Shaking her head at the thought, she made her way to grab a glass of water. On her way over, she heard Mission jumping around with excitement over the idea of going on anouther adventure. Bastila leaned back against the thin metal wall of the ship as she watched the young girl question Revan "So where are we off to this time R man?"

Revan smiled down at her as he haistily moved past her to make sure Carth was piloting the ship correctly. "Manaan. An aquatic planet in the Pyrshak system."

Everyone seemed to laugh as the girl exclaimed, "Cool!"

The stark blues of Manaan were like nothing Bastila had ever seen saphire water glistened below as their shuttle made its way down to a metal outcropping that had to be one of the only structures above the surface on the whole planet. As they touched down, they were greeted by a sickly grey looking Selkath who shifted his eyes across the group. She watched carefully as Revan conversed with the creature in a low tone, most likely using a Jedi mind trick to get what he wanted out of the creature. When he motioned in their direction, Bastila couldn't help but let her eyes graze over the sharp angles and lines that were Revan. Something within her stirred at the resurfacing memory of her lips on his, so gentle and sweet. She was broken from her lingering thoughts when Canderous coughed, prompting her to awkwardly catch up with the rest of the group. Taking her place next to Carth, she cast her eyes down, too embarassed to meet Revan's gaze. Bastila tried hard to concentrate as she followed Carth down into an enclosed metal structure leading to the the ocean city that was Manaan.

The temperature dropped darastically as they reached their final destination. Bastila would have noticed the sudden change in pressure a lot more if she wasn't so captured by the pastel blue light that reflected the ocean surounding them. She let her hand graze slowly across an enforced glass window as she looked out into the beauty of the world. She only remebered she wasn't alone when she heard the familiar sound of her friends's voice as he came to stand next to her, "First time on an ocean planet?"

She smiled widely as she responded, never letting her gaze fall from the large window, "Is it that obvious?"

Carth nudged her gently with his arm as he replied sarcastically, "No..not at all."

Turning to him, she smiled brightly with laughter as she swatted him playfully on the arm. Carth feighned hurt, but laughed back all the same. The pair was comfortable together, not any more comfortable than team mates, but comfortable nonetheless. It wasn't until Revan cleared his throat that they stopped their fits of laughter.

Bastila instantly froze, bright red tinting her cheeks as she turned around to face the man. She felt like she was being repremended in a way, but let her frown turn up into a smirk when she saw the slight smile on his face. Revan addressed the whole group when he spoke, but his eyes never left Bastila, "The Star Forge is located near the outskirts of the planet if I remeber correctly. We are going to have to swim to get to it."

Not a second later, Mission shouted out, "Count me in!"

Canderous followed suit in protest, "Nope, sorry kid. I don't do water."

Zaalbar grumbled something incoherent beside them that Mission had to translate to understand, "Big Z says his hair will get matted."

another grumble came from the wookie as Mission corrected herself, "Oh and he's probably too big for a suite."

Bastila turned to the side as Carth made his respone, "I'm in."

She turned her gaze back to meet Revan's, a new sense of determination in her. She felt a strange sense of need coming from Revan, like he was desperately pursuading her to agree to coming along on the mission. Planting her feet firmly she responded, "Count me in."

 **Revan POV**

Revan could practically see the man approach him before he had made his presence known. Turning to face the man, he spoke in a low tone, "Roland. It's been awhile."

He watched as the man played with the stack of papers he held in his hands, effectively avoiding eyecontact with him as he replied, "Sure has."

Silence fell between them as Revan waited for the man to ask what he came here to ask. Revan looked over the man who had now aged significantly since the last time he saw him. His hair was now tinted with specks of silver and his eyes spoke for the sleepless nights he had endured over the years. Roland turned his head up, finally looking him in the eyes as he sighed out, "Look, as much as the community is unnerved to have a Sith such as yourself on board our planet, I need to ask a favor of you."

Revan tried his best to ignore the uneasiness that was flowing off of the man in front of him as he replied as unamused as he could manage, "A favor? Depends on what kind of favor you're asking."

The man took a few concious steps towards him before lowering his voice to a whisper, "Surely you've heard of the diaster on the kolto harvesting base by now."

Revan simply nodded in response, wishing the old man would just get to his point already.

As if reading his mind, the man responded almost immediately, "I know you are searching for something in that exact location, I was just hoping you could investigate. Look around a little, let me know if you see anything out of place."

Revan had his hands placed across his chest as he replied dryly, "Sure."

He held back laughter as the man before him visibly relaxed, his shoulders dropping and a smile replacing his frown, "Thank you."

Managing a small smile in return, he waved off the man, "Yeah."

As he watched the man disappear down the large hallway, he felt a sudden yet familiar tug in his stomach. Turning around in the opposite direction, his stomach continued to do flips as his eyes locked on Bastila's familiar form approaching him. Her face was soft and relaxed, but he could feel the confusion coming off of her as she had surely seen him conversing with Roland Wann. As she reached him she automatically questioned, "Who was that?"

He replied simply, not wanting to get into the story behind his first encounter with the man, "An old aquaintence."

She continued nevertheless, "What did he want?"

He brushed her off, "Nothing. He just wished us a nice stay on Manaan."

He watched her in amusement as she stuttered to find the right words to say before she settled on, "Oh-okay."

Before she had the chance to walk away he questioned, "Did you need something?"

When she didn't reply, he let a smile play across his lips. Bastila Shan wasn't easily baffled, but he revelled in the fact that he could easily confuse her. She blinked a few times before she managed to respond, "N-no. I mean yes. I was just wondering when we would be heading out to get the map."

He responded simply, "Tomorrow. I have some things I need to take care of first."

He gave a breif pause as she turned to walk away before he cut in once again, "And Bastila?"

Turning around she responded calmly, "Yes?"

He took a confident step towards her, effectively closing the gap between them. Lifting a hand, he tapped her cheek comically as he replied, "You're blushing."

This only made the rosey tint of her cheeks deeper scarlet. She quickly pushed his hand away and turned her back to him. As she walked away, she shot back, "Goodbye Revan."

He couldn't help but let out a laugh at this as he watched her speed walk back to their assigned guest quarters. His smirk was quickly replaced by a frown as he was struck with a sudden dizzyspell. Leaning against the steel wall for support, Revan gasped as a dull pain spread across his head and the all too familiar vision of Bastila ramming a lightsaber through his chest danced across his vision. As he slowly regained his composure, he let a shakey hand brush against his chest. This vision of Bastila often haunted his dreams, but now more frequent than they used tobe. He feared that this vision would come true, and sooner rather than later. He only hoped that his growing feelings towards the Jedi knight would be severed along with it.


	15. Hold Your Breath, It's a Long Way Down

Hello my dear frinds! I'm so sorry for the delay in posting, midterms have officially destoryed me. I promise we will be back to weekly updates from here on out! This chapter was a monster to write, but I think it turned out the way I planned. So with that said, here's chapter 15 :) enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Revan POV**

Everyone was fast asleep in the small room that Revan had secured for the group before he snuck out and made his way down to the bottom level of the building. As he made his way through the empty monotone hallways, he pulled the crumpled up wad of paper he had snagged off of Roland earlier and straightened it out in his hands. Carefully checking over his shoulder to make sure that no one had followed him, he followed the wrinkled map to the small supply room he was initially looking for. Testing the door knob, he twisted it once. It halted halfway, stuck on the lock that held it securely closed. With a gentle nudge through the force the knob shifted all the way around to open the old mahogany door in front of him.

He hesitated to push the door open as he herad the clumsy shuffling of boots on the hard cement floor behind him followed by an alert exclamation, "Hey you! You're not supposed to be down here!"

Pivoting slowly on his heels, Revan expertly swiveled around on his heels to face the Selkath gaurd who had his gun in hand, finger nudging towards the trigger, but not quite on the trigger yet. He fought back a smile as he hit his palm against his head in mock exhasteration as he responded to the gaurd, "Shit! I'm sorry, how could I forget. They said this would happen."

Smiling brightly, he continued before the creature could respond and reached his hand out before him, "I'm Jake, the new tech. I was just trying to find an old HK unit for Roland. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find it would you?"

He watched as the Selkath looked him over skeptically, struggling to trust him. Revan was just about ready to bust out a mind trick when the gaurd perked up and responded, "Right this way."

Following closely behind the man, Revan entered as the room he had broke into just moments ago. The room itself was large in size for a lower division stroage room, but he was only concerned with finding what he risked coming down here for in the first place. The sickly looking Selkath had moved to the cornor and removed a thin grey cloth that covered something large as he asked, "Is this the one?"

He felt a wicked smile start to appear as inspected the large rust colored droid. When he finally deemed it fit, he waved his hand at the Selkath as he spoke evenly, "Yes, this is it. You can leave now."

Almost mechanically, the Selkath responded intantly and turned around to walk out of the door, "I am leaving now."

Before the creature made it out of the room completely, Revan shot back, "Lock the door would you?"

As soon as he heard the reassuring click behind him, he turned back to the droid and located the thick paneling on his chest. His fingers played with the stringy wires that he had grown to know intimately over the years as he worked on the hunk of metal. He remembered when he first programmed the droid to make jokes that would keep him entertained however that didn't turn out as well as he anticipated. The droid did end up cracking some hilarious jokes, but they were far to cryptic for anyone besides himself. Connecting the last few wires together, Revan closed the panel and waited for his old friend to turn on. He sighed with relief as the bright yellow lights of the droids eyes started to glow and he began to speak quickly, "Exclamation: All weapons are a go. Firing in three, two, o-"

Revan stumbled out of the way unceramouniously and started shouting at the droid as he slipped behind an old metal desk, "No, no, no HK! It's me you stupid hunk of metal!"

He let a strangled breath out as he watched the droid lower his weapon and begin talking in his mechanical voice, "Exclamation: Oh master, it is you! You left me with those incompetent meatbags. Query: How could you master?"

Rubbing his hands againt his temples, Revan waved off the overly questioning droid and moved out from behind his baracade as he replied, "That's not important right now. I need you to give me the map you have programmed in you to the star map that is on this planet."

The droid followed him closely as he made his way over to the door, "Statement: Yes master, but you owe me. Query: maybe I could kill the meatbags that stand in the way. Oh that would give me such joy master."

Revan turned around, eyes serious as he spoke, "That wont be necessary yet."

With that said, he turned and made his way out the door, HK-47 just behind him. The droid spoke in a humerous tone, "Query: Yet? Statement: I like the way you think master."

Revan let out a small laugh as he continued on down the hallway, "Just follow me and try not to shoot anyone."

"Statement: You do not know how hard that will be for me master."

 **Bastila POV**

It was early in the morning when Bastila had awoken to the sound of a door slamming shut and the hushed whispers of people in the room joined to hers. She shifted so she could scan the room in search of Mission who was nowhere to be seen. Throwing her thing blanket aside, Bastila threw on a thick black coat that she managed to snag from their new supply of clothes Revan had smuggled for them in order to blend in more with the planet. She didn't want to know how he managed to do it, but she was thankful for the warmth of the thick wool that was wrapped around her at the moment. As she krept into the main room that was alive with commotion, her eyes landed on a large rusted droid standing to the right of Revan. She tried not to laugh when she saw the tired faces of Mission and Canderous who looked just as confused as her. Canderous was the first to speak up from his place, "What the hell is that?"

Bastila followed suit, eyebrowns raised, automatically questioning him like usual, "Is that what you had to take care of? A droid?"

The droid turned around to face Bastila now before it spoke in a low mechanical voice, weapon pointing directly at her chest, "Query: May I shoot the incompetent meatbags now master? Surely they arn't any use to you."

Revan quickly brushed off the droid before he acted, "No HK that won't be necessary. They're with me."

"Meatbags?" Mission asked in bewilderment from her spot next to Canderous.

Bastila watched in amusement as Revan sashayed around the droid who still had his gun pointed at her and forced the weapon down as he responded to Mission, "That's just what he calls people. This is HK-27, the droid I programmed to help find the star maps when Malak and myself were first searching."

Bastila let out an amused chuckle as he finally managed to get the droid to lower his weapon, "Of course you programmed a cryptic trigger happy droid."

He winked at her wickedly as he dusted off his hands, "He makes for good company."

Carth immediately interrupted, clearly growing tired with the whole situation, "So why do we need him?"

Revan responded casually, "We will set out to the location once HK has retrieved the map."

"Exclamation: I have the map master!" HK exclaimed as enthusiastically as a droid could sound.

Revan moved out the door as quickly as his reflexes would allow him as he spoke back, head poking out from the door, "Good. Bastila, Mission, Carth, HK you're with me. Zaalbar, keep an eye on Canderous."

 **Bastila POV**

They had arrived in a dark hallway on the bottom floor of the building in a matter of minutes. The ride down the elevator had been uncomfortable as Revan's pet droid made some rather cynical knock knock jokes that Bastila couldn't even repeat without feeling dirty. Nevertheless, they were roaming the halls of the cold planet and Bastila couldn't help but wonder if they were lost. She broke the silence when she felt like they were just walking in circles, "Are you sure this is the place?"

The droid enunciated mechanically, "Statement: Location is correct female meatbag. Query: maybe you would like to take the lead if you question my artificial intelligence."

Her eyebrows shot up instantly and she opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when they walked through a steel doorway and Revan spoke up, "We need to get the wet suits. They should be here somewhere."

It only took a few minutes before Mission's chipper voice yelled out, "Found them!" There was a breif pause before she continued hesitantly, "There's only three..."

Bastila responded confidently without giving it a second though, "I will stay and keep watch."

However, Revan quickly moved to refute her statement, "No Bastila, I need you to come. Your meditation might come in handy if we run into anything down there."

Mission let out a defeated sigh as she grummbled from behind the three older adults and HK, "I'll stay. I have your creepy murder droid to watch me. I'll be fine."

"Query: Are you sure I can not shoot the meatbags you call 'friends' master? I will be sure to make it most painful."

Mission turned on her heels and instantly began yelling at the large hunk of metal that was nerly three times her size, "Okay what the hell dude!"

Revan placed a hand on Mission's shoulder in order to offer her some form of comfort, "He's programed to kill Mish." He turned around to face HK with a repremending look on his face, "Don't shoot anything unless Mission give the go."

HK responded in a sad tone, "Statement: Fine. I will wait master, but I will not enjoy baby sitting the angry meatbag you call Mission."

 **Bastila POV**

After securing the wet suits, Bastila, Carth, and Revan made their way towards the far room at the end of the looming hallway that would lead to the exit chamber into the water surrounding Manan. Bastila couldn't help but notice the temperature drop the closer they got to the chamber, not to mention the smell. There was a nauseating smell that laced the air that only seemed to get worse the closer they got to the chamber. She tried to hold down the contents of her stomach as Revan kicked the door open and the scent wafted in around them. Bastila immediately reached for the collar of her coat, but grasped only the firm material of the wet suit she had changed into. Cupping her hand around her nose in attempts to block out the stench. She moved her head to the side as she watched Carth gag and place a hand around his nose as if mirroring herself. He then, rathar comically spoke in a nasally voice as he pintched his nose to block the scent, "What is that smell?"

Revan also had his hand in front of his nose as he side-stepped into the room, iggnoring Carth's question all together. Bastila tried not to laugh as she watched him gag violently before stepping back out of the room as quickly as he could manage, practically running into the wall beside him. His eyes quickly hardened as he scanned over them with a serious gaze, "I think you guys might want to see this."

As much as Bastila wanted to protest going into the room that harbored the most trecherous smell she had ever experienced, she forced her body to move forward and into the dimly lit room. The smell was quickly explained as she took in the decomposing bodies of about a dozen Selkath that littered the floor. Carth followed in behind her and let out a low whistle as he looked down at he scarlet tinged creatures who had been shot and stabbed multiple times each. Turning to face Carth who an expression that she was sure matched hers, Bastila shot him a look of worry. Carth stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously as he spoke in a low whisper, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

As if on cue, a crazed Selkath sprung out from behind a makeshift fort of old boxes and desks. The creature's movement were disoriented and sloppy, as if he had consumed too much Corrilean liqor. Revan casually threw his hand out to freeze the creature in place just before he could swing his weapon down on him. The Selkath was dressed in torn clothing that was stained with dark patches of dried blood. He held a jagged shard of glass in his hand that was also stained with the dark crimson color of blood. Bastila watched in amusement as Revan methodically paced around the creature as if taking in his appearanceand coming to a conclusion. His eyebrows furrowed slightly before he spoke to the pair, "Something made him go crazy. It feels like a virus of some kind has wrapped around his mind."

"Do you think he killed them all?" Carth asked as he stepped closer to the frozen Selkath, examining him much like Revan had.

Revan shook his head as he turned his head to look at the bodies that littered the floor, "It's more likely that they killed eachother."

Without a second of hestitation, Revan lifted his right hand and successfully closed the creatures windpipe, causing him to fall to the floor in a heap. Carth instantly bent down to check the pulse of the fallen creature before looking up at Bastila in horror. She tried to hold her frustration back and focus on the mission at hand as she carefully ignored Carth's acusing glare and turns around to follow Revan who had made his way to the far end of the room. Her fists clentched and unclentched beside her as she caught up to him, yelling at him won't help much so she takes in a deep breath instead.

Revan handed each of them a sturdy metal breathing tank and mask that they were supposed to apply to their backs via thick fabric straps. Once the breathing apparatatus were fastened securely in place, the three made their way to the sealed glass opening that protruded from framework of the structure. After pressing a bright yellow button to the right of the wall, Revan stepped out into the deep waters of Manaan. Carth gave one last glance at Bastila before he jumped out after Revan. Taking in a deep breath, Bastila made sure her mask was properly placed before she leaped out and into the water. She was immediately engulfed in a spiral of cold dark water as she gasped out, trying to find some point of reference. Firm hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, and stopping her from sinking further below. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she focused on the angular face in front of her.

Revan's grip lingered a moment longer before he released her and gestured for the pair to follow him in the direction he pointed. Bastila swam closely behind Revan as he followed the blinking map that was strapped to his wrist. Surrounding them were structures that were actively producing Kolto to harvest and sell. She was brought out of her own thoughts when she nearly ran into Revan who had stopped in front of a metal podium that was camelflouged in a thick layer of moss. She watched carefully as he quickly poked and prodded the machine, muttering curse words under his breath when something didn't work. Suddenly, a cold chill ran through Bastila, causing the fine hairs on the back of her neck to stand up in warning. In a split second, she shot her hand out behind her. She watched in horror as a large firaxa knicked the air tank attatched to Carth's back. The jolt she sent through the force scared the shark away for them moment, but Bastila knew this wouldn't be their last encounter.

"Revan! We've got company!" She yelled over her shoulder before turning back around to her friend who was examining a large scratch that extened across his forearm, "Carth, are you okay."

He brushed her off as she reached for his arm, "I'll be fine. What the hell was that?"

A loud beeping sound echoed, muffled by the water, causing Bastila to jump. She tried to locate the presistant sound, reaching behind Carth and grabbing hold of his air tank. Grabbing hold of the small monitor attatched to the tank, Bastila's eye widened as she read the remaining air pressure. Carth was losing air to face her friend, she addressed him seriously as she gripped his forarms for support, "Carth, you're losing air like crazy. You need to get back to the chamber."

Before Carth could protest that he would be fine, Revan cut in, "Get to the surface. We can take care of this."

Carth gave Revan a short nod before he placed a hand on Bastila's shoulder in a gesture of good luck. She gave him a small smile before he swam off in the direction they came. She turned back around to face Revan as he closed the distance between them whispering, "We need to get the map and get out of here as fast as we can."

Bastila nodded slowly as she followed Revan back to the medal podium which he plugged into his fancy watch HK gave him. She scanned their surroundings as Revan worked on the map. A familiar chill ran through her for the second time, but she couldn't see the creature this time. Closing her eyes, Bastila conected through the force to her surroundings. She felt a large ripple through the force followed by an overwhelming sense of darkness. Pushing harder, Bastila tried to subdue the firaxa, but she was only thrown violently from her own meditation. She felt strange and dizzy, almost as if she had been drugged, but it quickly dissapeared.

She turned on Revan in a huff, "Revan whatever this is, it's dark. I can't reach it through my meditation."

The water around them had a murky darkness to it that proved to be extremely difficult in locating anything. She didn't realize that Revan had finished downloading the map onto his watch until she felt him bump into her. He had fallen silent as he scanned the waters surrounding them. She turned her head to face his as she questioned, "Revan?"

A large hand shot out in front of her face to cover her mouth, "Shhh. Keep quiet."

He pushed the two of them down into a squating position. He spoke evenly as Bastila swatted his hand away from her face, "This thing isn't going to just let us go. If we want to get out of here, we are going to have to kill it."

She tried not to let the worry leak into her voice as she asked, "Okay. What do we need to do?"

Revan's head tilted to the right as a small smile grew on his face as he joked, "Are you scared?"

Attempting to defend herself, Bastila tried to respond as casually as she could manage. "I'm not scared."

Unfortunately, Revan was more preceptive than most and he quickly let his smile fade as he grabbed her hands in front of him, "You're shaking."

She tried to ignore the spark that ran through her at the contact, even under water. Her eyes lingered on the tough for a second more before she quickly removed her hands from his surprisingly gentle hold, "I'm fine."

His hands moved up in surrender, "Okay, okay."

When it was clear Bastil wasn't going to reply, he spoke up in explanation, "We need to get it over there."

She looked up at him, "And then?"

He looked down on her with just as much intensity, "I've got it covered."

She couldn't help rolling her eyes as she remarked, "That's reasuring."

"Just trust me on this"

She brushed him off once again, floating up from their squatted position, "That's alot harder than you may think."

Revan snorted before he responded, "When I tell you to swim, swim."

Bastila watched Revan's line of sight as it bounced from the kolto structures to a misty spot on their left. A large shadow emerged from the mist to the their left and Bastila quickly turned on him as she conected the dots, "Are you serious? You're not about to do what I think you're about to do are you?"

Revan grumbled back in a low whisper, "Bastila."

She continued in a high pitched protest this time pushing him hard in the chest, "Revan! That is absolutely rediculous!"

He continued, never letting his eyes move from the empty spot, "Bastila."

She was not having any of his heroic bullshit as she moved around to face him directly, face close to emphasize what she was saying, "You could ruin lives, not to mention the whole planet. Us included."

His gaze met her briefly before they locked back into the same barren spot, only this time his eyes grew wide and his body rigid. A low whisper escaped his mouth as he pushed Bastila away from him, "Bastila. Swim."

Turning around sharply, Bastila caught a glimpse of the predatory creature darting directly at them. She pushed her hand out and let the force pulse through her to the tips of her fingers, slowing down the beast slightly. Revan snapped his head around to her and gave her a murderous warning as he pushed her back with a force ppush of his own. With that she began swimming as fast as she could in the direction they initially came from, pumping her arms at a steady pace. Muscles fatigued, but she pushed on regaurdless. By the time she reached the chamber, she took the oportunity to look back. A large jolt rumbled through the water as she saw the kolto farm in the distance cumbust.

Bastila stood in shock as she stared at the structure go up in flames; angry chemical flames contrasted deeply with the dark blue water. Bastila faught to turn around and check for Revan as she squeezed her way into the chamber entrance where Carth helped her back in. Throwing her mask to the side, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. The empty feeling inside of her increased ten fold when she turned back around and Revan was nowhere to be seen. She only hoped he hadn't just sacrificed himself for her; surely he wasn't that foolish. There was a distant feeling of regret and loss that she was not acostumed to feeling. It was a selfish wanting that she knew she should ignore, but it was slowly consuming her.

Reaching out through the darkness of their bond, Bastila searched frantically for any flicker to indicate life. She was filled with relief as she grabbed onto the dark flicker of light that was Revan. Opening her eyes, she locked her gaze onto the man she was looking for. She never thought she would be so relieved to see that cocky smirk and piercing green eyes staring back at her. As soon as he stumbled into the chamber, Bastila ran at him full force.

 **Revan POV**

He barely made it out of that explosion with the skin on his back. Revan was relieved that the brain washing creature was dead, but he held back a groan as he felt the sharp sting in his upper back. A stray piece of shrapnel probably made its way into the sensitive skin, but he didn't have the strength to check just yet. Fatigued and gasping for air, Revan stumbbled into the chamber to meet the worried eyes of Bastila and Carth. He shot Bastila a lopsided smile as he met her large dowy eyes.

He was surprised at the worry he felt surrounding her, but he was even more surprised when she came running at him full force. He wasn't sure if she was mad, or relieved but the second her arms flew around his neck, he knew his answer. The tight squeeze of her body against his increased the aching in his back, but he let his arms wrap around her nevertheless. The embrace was quick and to the point, probably because she remebered who he was and what he had done. He was fairly certain she mumbled part of the jedi code as she untangled herself from him. He shot her a tired smile as he spoke slowly, "I told you i'd take care of it."

A hand flew out and smacked him square in the chest as Bastila's accented tone filled his ears, "Yeah but did you really have to blow the place up? You nearly got yourself killed."

The edges of his vision blurred around him as he tried to focus on Bastila's face. He fought hard to stand upright, but he found himself reaching for the wall to support him. He closed his eyes to block out the harshness of the chamber lights. Bastila's voice was soft next to him as she questioned, "Are you okay?"

The world shifted underneath him and he felt as if he had been turned upsidedown. Bastila's voice was the last this he heard before everything went black.

"Revan?"


	16. Stranger Danger

Hello friends! I'm super excited for this chapter and I would call it a major turning point in this story. With that said... please don't hate me at the end of it. I actually have a plan, it's just going to take a little detour to get to there. Cue evil laughter! :) Also I'm deeply sorry if there are any misspelled words. My computer was being very rude

 **Disclaimer: George Lucas and Disney still won't let me own Star Wars :(**

 **Bastila POV**

Panic. Nothing but sheer panic coursed through her system as she watched the massive Sith lord's eyes slowly roll to the back of his head. It took all her might to hold him upright as he collapsed into her smaller frame, his head falling neatly into the crook of her neck. Hot breath against her neck gave her some form of relief; at least he's still breathing. Gritting her teeth, Bastila pushed off againt the cold metal wall that Revan had effectively pinned her too when he passed out. She was relieved to know that she wasn't alone this time trying to haul Revan's enormous frame to the nearest medbay. The sound of shuffling boots againt the cement floor was heard before half of Revan's form was lifted off of her and air could fill her lungs again. She tried sucking in as much air as she could manage in attempts to breath evenly again, but there was still an anxious panic coursing through her that didn't allow for relief she longed for.

Ducking slightly, Bastila managed to manuever her way under Revan's arm to match the positioning that Carth had taken in order to support the unconcious man, his head rolling forward in a bow. Her eyes snapped up to meet Carth's as he looked down on her with confusion, a question playing on his lips, "What happened?"

She struggles under his weight one last time before she responded, "I'm not sure. Do you see any blood?"

Carth let out a grunt from the other side, "He's wearing Black and he's soaking wet, its kind of hard to tell Bas."

Pushing off slightly, she shoves Revan's limp form over to Carth as she maganges, "Hold him still."

Bastila drops as soon as she is sure Carth can hold Revan's weight on his own. She circles around to the back of him as she grips the small pocket knife she managed to snag off of him in case she didn't have access to her lightsaber for some reason. The blade flips open as she grips the bottom of Revans shirt, trying to assess what the best way to rip his shirt off would be. Without another second of hesitation, Bastila slides the small pocket knife against the bottom edge of his shirt successfully creating a rip in the fabric. At some point she determines the blade is taking too long and she tosses it to the floor before gripping the shirt and ripping it open. She tries to ignore the questioning look Carth gives her as she moves the shirt aside and scans Revan's back to see where the damage is.

Small silver pieces of shrapnel are stuck to his back, but her eyes move further down to lock onto a large chunk of metal that has lodged its way deep into his lower back; fairly close to the spinal chord. Her hands involounteerily move to the obeject as she graps it firmly in her hands. Tugging lightly, she stops suddenly at the dark crimson blood that begins to flood out around it. If she pulls out the metal rod right now he could bleed out, but if she leaves the metal rod in he could become paralyzed considering how deep it is lodged into his back. Warm blood pooling around her hands wakes her up out of her trance and she darts up immediately, taking her place under Revan's arm once again as she speaks to Carth, "We need to get him to a medbay. He's not going to survive much longer if we don't."

Carth's voice is laced with doubt as he responds, "That's going to be a little tricky."

"Why?" She snaps back angrily. She doesn't have time for this; Revan doesn't have time for this.

Sensing her impatience Carth quickly states, "I don't think the people of Manan are going to want to help the man who blew up their main source of income."

Heart pounding violently againts her chest, a panic begins to spread through her. She vaugely remebers a time when she was a child when she wondered off into the market and couldn't find her parents. This feeling was similar to that, but the fear she now experienced was incomparable. There's darkness pooling in around her and she can't seen to fight it off. She speaks quickly as the fear consumes her, "What else are we supposed to do? I'm not going to let him die Carth!"

Carth moves his head slightly in front of Revan to get her attention as he feel her begin to panic, "Bastila, look at me. You need to breath okay?"

She looks up at Carth with tears pooling in the cornor of her eyes, but she nods her head as she takes in a shaky breath and slowly releases it. After a few seconds of calming breath, Carth speaks again, this time in a soft voice as if not to startle her, "Now what we need to do is get off this planet as fast as we can."

She nods at him as they grip the man firmly over their arms. The height differences is awkward at fisrt, but the pair falls into a pattern as they haul him through the dimly lit halls. On their way out of them chamber, they manage to grab a horrified Mission and HK who were keeping gaurd. Carth shoots them a dangerous glare as if to say "don't ask" as they shuffled out of the room as quickly as they could. Mission slapped a bright red alarm button on her way out in attempt to distract the gaurds who they could hear coming their way. The team miraculously managed to get to the first story without being caught by any gaurds, save for a few close calls. Bastila's legs shook with fatigue as they finally reached the door to the apartment that Carth broke open with a shift kick.

HK took place in front of the door as Mission ran past them and cleared everything off of the table. Canderous and Zaalbar looked over with wide eyes at the commotion before they quickly took Revan from Bastila and Carth who were gasping for air. Bastila collapsed into a chair breifly as she watched them carefully lower the sith lord onto his stomatch on the light ash kitchen table. As soon as she steadied her breathing, Bastila moved over to watch Zaalbar who was accessing the damage Revan had sustained. Mission handed her a tall glass of water as she demanded, "Okay, what the hell?"

Carth yelled out from the other room as he searched for the med kit, "Help now. Ask later."

Canderous pointed Carth in the direction og the medkit while he questioned, "What's going on?"

Carth quickly grabbed onto the medkit and ran it over to Zaalbar before he responded to the mandalorian, "We need to get off of the planet right now! Revan blew up the kolto farm."

Mission let out a loud snot as she choked on her water, "You're me kidding right?" when no one responded she warily continued, "Okaaay, not kidding."

"Shit," Canderous cursed under his breath before moving to gather up their supplies.

Once Bastila had regained some of her quickly deminishing composure, she turned to the droid who stood surprisingly silent in the corner of the room, "HK, can you locate our ship?"

The droid turned mechanically to face her before responding, "Statement: Ship located. Gaurds are approaching. Nothing would please me more than to shoot the slimy meatbags."

Mission's voice echoed throughout the small room as she yelled, "HK you have permission to kill."

 **Revan POV**

There was a faint beeping in the distance when he finally came to. The room he was in was dark and he had a strange knot-like feeling in his stomatch that he usually felt when a ship shifted into hyperspeed. He was on his stomatch and he could feel the gentle caress of hands on the sensitive part of his lower back that caused him to shiver. His eyes slowly peeled open as he felt an overwhelmingly warm sensation surround him in the force. He recognized the fmiliar pattern of gratted flooring that was charicteristically similar to the ship they had arrived to the aquatic planet in. The pair of delicate hands on his back haulted suddenly and the warm caress of the force around him quickly dissipated, leaving him with firey pain shooting up and down his spine. He moved his head to the side quickly as his eyes locked onto Bastila's gentle grey orbs that looked back at him in shock.

She was crouched gracefully in front of him and she searched his eyes for pain that he most deffinately was feeling. He held back a scream as the stabbing pain made it's way through his entire body; traveling up and down his spinal chord in a murderous dance.

Closing his eyes, he took in a painfully slow breath before relaxing himself into the pain. If he could manage to tap into the pain, he could gain enough power to get up. He broke from his dark trance when Bastila gently whispered next to him, "Hey."

Her voice had an edge to it that he was unacustomed to. It was something soft and warm, something that sent goosebumps up and down his arms. His eyes flew open and locked onto hers as she leaned in ever so slightly, "Don't try to speak, I know you're in alot of pain. I just need you to stay with me okay?"

Despite his pain, he found relief in the soft accented whisper. He could sense the lingering worry in her voice that she was trying to conceal as she stuttered, "I-I don't now what to do if you die. So please, hold on."

He let a lazy smile play on his lips as he managed to grunt out, "I'll try."

He was silenced when she reached out and ran her hand over his face, pausing briefly before she leaned in and palced a soft kiss on his cheek. The touch was far more intimate than he cared to think. It was a sort of intimacy that he didn't associate with the stuborn self-controlled jedi, but he wasn't about to make any objections. Before he could make a snarky response she moved out of his line of sight, reaching behind herself to grab something that lay neatly on a nearby stool. His eyebrows raised in question as she turned back around and handed him a rolled up towel followed by a small glass of a clear liquid. Her hands wrapped around his torso as she nudged him with the force, moving him to his side. He let out a pained groan at the pain, but quickly stiffled it when Bastila shot him a worried glance.

He accepted the small glass that she handed him and let out a low whistle when he got a whiff of it. He turned his head to her in question, "Did Canderous make this?"

Her laughter filled the air before she replied, "Just drink it. You're going to need it."

He looks down at the glass one more time before downing the contents. He grimances before Bastila retrieves the glass and hands him the towel. He raises an eyebrow at her once again in question.

She silmply nods, placing the glass back down and moving to help him back onto his stomatch, "You're going to need this too."

He was filled with a sense of dred as he questioned her, "Bastila?"

When she gripped the edge of the large metal rod poking out of his spine he got the jist of what she was planning. He sighed in frustration before putting the towel in his mouth and trying to stay as still as possible. He just hopped this would be quick. Bastila's voice chirpped behind him, "This is going to hurt."

Biting down on the towel and gripping the sides of the table, he gave her a short nod in permission. His muffled screams echoing through the walls of the space craft were the last thing he heard before everything went black again.

 **Bastila POV**

The long metal rod fell from her hands in a loud clank as she watched deep scarlet colored blood fill the space where it one resided; pooling up and over the edges of the deep hole. She could practically taste the sharp metalic taste in her mouth as she tried to clean up the excess blood with the few scraps of cloth they had to spare in the medkit. Bastila's hands moved as fast as she could, but he felt relieved when Mission and Zaalbar came to her side with a bowl of water and extra cloth. The young girls eyes grew wide as she processed the scene in front of her, "You already pulled it out?"

Bastila meant to respond, but her mind was working overtime to make sure Revan didn't die from her inexperience. Mission took up her place, putting pressure on the wound as Bastila began her healing meditation in attempts to at least ease his pain. The bleeding had slowed down, but she could still feel the severity of the wound that lay further than she had intitially presumed. She had managed to stop the bleeding and close the wound as far as it would budge, but he would have significant nerve damage that she was too inexperienced to heal. She only hoped he would be able to walk again.

As soon as he was stable, Bastila stumbled her way to the refresher where she numbly scrubbed the dark crusted blood off of her hands. The healing meditation was draining, even for the most skilled healer and she quickly felt the fatigue rest in her already overexerted limbs. Taking a moment, she crouched down to rest on the floor. What in the world was she going to do? Scratch that, she knew what she had to do if she wanted Revan to return to his prior state of health, but did she really want to take the risk? She let out a strangled laugh as she thought of how much her life had changed in the course of a month. Never would she believe she would be in such a predicment. That she would be bonded to a sith lord let alone have feelings for one. Wait. Did she really just admit that to herself? Did she have feelings for Revan? Surely not, that is completely absurd. Reciting the jedi code quietly to herself, her thoughts drifted away from thoughts of Revan for a breief minute before she had decided what she needed to do.

She checked on Mission and Zaalbar one last time before making her way into the cockpit where Carth was making sure they were safely hovering in their current position. She sat down next to him in a heap of exhaustion, letting out a sigh before turning to face her friend. He looked worried for her as he asked, "How is he?"

She offered him a weak smile as she responded, "He'll be fine."

Carth shot back a small smile as he squeezed her hand in understanding. She watched as he ran a hand through his usually neatly placed hair before he spoke, "Listen Bastila, I don't mean to be pushy or anyhting, but where do we go? We can't hover in space for much longer or we'll run out of fuel."

She didn't have to think twice about what she was going to say. She planned as much when she sulled on the bathroom floor so when she said, "Set coordinates to Dantooine" she refused to let herself be suaded.

Carth looked at her skeptically for a second before he questioned, "The council? Are you sure?"

She wasn't backing down, her mind was made up, "Yes. They will know how to heal him, I can only do so much."

He simply nods back as if he is holding something back, something he wants to say but fears he will offend her, "I see."

She shakes her head as she retorts, "What?"

He brushes it off once again, "Nothing."

She isn't angry at him, but she wishes he would just say what he has on his mind. She puts her hand on his shoulder to get his attention as she calmly prods, "Carth, come on."

She sees the hesitation in his eyes before he finally asks, "Aren't you worried the council will sentence him to death or something like that?"

That most deffinately ran through her mind, but she would rather have Revan back to normal so he could get rid of Malak; she could deal with the council later. She raised her chin up in confidence, "They wont."

Carth's eyes grew wide as he rambled on, "He's a Sith lord Bastila, I don't think they're just going to leave him around as a prisoner. He turned on them once, what's to say he wont do it again?"

She responded quickly, "I don't know. I just- something's different Carth. I can feel the light in him, but the darkness is there too. It's like he's successfully merged the two together somehow. I just know he won't turn again."

She saw a neutral understanding in his eyes before he stated, "It's your call."

She spoke with a strong sense of vigor, "Set course to Dantooine. The council will understand that he means no harm to them anymore."

Carth repeated back with just as much vigor, "Setting course to Dantooine."

 **Bastila POV**

"We're landing?" Canderous's deep voice came from behind her at the entrance of the cockpit.

Swallowing hard, Bastila knew this would be hard for the others to understand but nevertheless, she responded in confidence, "Yes. I made the call, we are landing on Dantooine."

The large Mandalorian immediately retalliated, his eyes squinting as he looked over her critically, "You've really got some nerve princess."

She cleared all traces of emotion from her voice as she enunciated, "It's the only way, I didn't know what else to do."

She took a step back as the towering man threw his hands up in the air in exasburation before lowering his arms and pointing a firm fingure her way, "If you wanted to end his life, you succeeded because that's exactly what your precious little council is going to do."

Swatting his finger out of her way, Bastila moved past the large man as she spoke, "I don't expect you to understand Mandalorian."

Canderous was not going to ease up and she knew that, but she stopped in her tracks as he remarked, "Oh, I see. You know you just about fooled everyone."

She turned around quickly, a unsettling churn in her stomatch as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

He got close to her as if to emphasize his point as he spoke roughly, "I really thought you might actually care for the kid, but all you care about is doing what the council asks of you. You're their special little puppet."

Salty tears began to well up in her eyes, but she wouldn't allow herself to show any emotion, especially when it concerned the well being of Revan. The others may not see this as helpfull, but she really did want to save this man's life and mobility. There is no emotion, there is peace. She took a deep breath before continuing, "Canderous I-"

He brushed her off quickly. Scoffing as he turned to walk away, "Save it your highness."

She watched every heavy-footed step the man made before he dissapeared. She didn't care what he thought of her; let him think. She knew that she was doing the right thing, she only hoped that it would turn out the way she planned. Making her way over to the firm table that Revan now resided temporarily, She took up a stool and sat next to him. Her hand lightly traced the sharpness of his jawline and she hoped she would see his green eyes again.

 **Bastila POV**

She was careful to instruct Carth to go out before her so she would have time to compose herself. The council would be able to disect any turmoil she held onto and she knew her former master would surely repremend her for letting such emotions concume her. She took one final breath as she finnished up a meditation. She could hear her former master address the pilot just beyond the entrance of the craft, "General Onasi. What brings you to the council."

Carth's voice was clear and official as he responded, "I retrieved Jedi Knight Bastila Shan from the planet of Manaan."

She took one more deep breath for good measure before stepping out behind Carth. Her eyes locked on her former master, Vrook, as well as master Vandar and master Aleco. Master Aleco, a tall woman with flowing red hair, addressed her kindly, "Knight Shan, thank the force you are alright."

Master Vrook continued in his usual serious tone, "No one expected Malak to retaliate like that. We are relieved to see you are in good health. You have something on your mind?"

She tried not to panic as all eyes fell on her. Master Vandar hobbled closer to her as he took in her appearance, which she was sure was atrocious considering what she had been through the last month. His head tilted to the side as he spoke, "Great distress I sense off of you young one. Distress and something else.

Aleco revelled softly as she looked upon Bastila, eyes wide in shock, "Can it be?"

Vrook remained the same, but his voice took on a demanding tone which reminded her of her time spent as a padawan under his tutalege, "Knight Shan?"

Finding herself in an increasingly uncomfortable position, Bastila cleared her throught before explaining to the few mebers of the council present, "I retrieved Revan from the wrekage of the ship when we crash landed. In attempts to heal him... it appears that I... may have attatched myself to him."

Aleco was amazed as she spoke, the other council members looking to her breifly, "A force bond."

Bastila ducked her head under Vrook's scrutinty and immediately began to apologize before the masters, "I'm sorry masters, perhaps I was not as prepared as you entrusted me to be."

She only lifted her head when master Vandar began to speak, "No, this is a matter of destiny young one. The force has tied your souls together for a reason."

"There is more?" Vrook questioned her.

She shifted uncomfortably before responding. This is the part she was worried about, "I completed the mission."

The faces of the council fell as they looked at her in astonishment. Did they really not think she was capable of completing this mission? Why would they send her out if they knew it were to fail? She turned her attention to the sofy voice of Aleco as she exclaimed, "He is here. His signature is very weak though."

Their faces were a mixture of excitement and horror that was an expression that she was sure only Revan could produce. She watched their eyes scan around them as if he were going to pop up out of thin air and slice them all to pieces. She spoke quickly, still uncomfortable with the council, but hoping they would see eye to eye with her, "He is injured, he needs medical attention immediately if he wants to be able to walk again. H-he saved my life... more than once."

Her former master's voice barked out, "His fate will be determined later. We must confine him before he wakes. You've done good Knight Shan."

With that said, she watched as the the three hobbled off into the cave with Revan's body. There was a strange knot in her stomatch as she watched his form diappear, but she wrote it off as nervous energy.

It had now been hours since the council swept Revan into their forbidden lair and no one had spoken a word since. Tension was high in the shuttle, especially between Bastila and Canderous, but Mission managed to break the awkward silence with her soft voice, "What do you think they're doing?"

Canderous's bitter response came immediately as he eyed Bastila, "I dont know, but it's probably not good."

The young girl took on an innocent air as she questioned, "Do you think they're going to put him on like jedi probation or something?"

Everyone was silent, not wanting or knowing how to respond to her question. No one was really sure what was going to happen to him, but they could only hope for them best. Bastila remained silent as she tried not to react to Canderous's response, "I'd be surprised if they don't sentence him to death. I doubt they would let him back."

"Why would he want back? Didn't he leave because they were corupt or something?" Mission questioned.

Carth let out a long sigh before he answered the Twi'lek's seemingly harmless question, "He left because he fell to the darkside Mission."

The young girl stood up from her seated position on the floor and began to pace as she ranted to the pilot, "Yeah, but you don't think he's actually a bad guy do you? . Sure he's done some questionable things, but he still deserves a chance right."

Carth was exhausted and didn't have it in him to argure with a teenager, so he simply stated, "I don't think that's how the council works."

Bastia had remained still in the far cornor of the craft, not wanting to interact with anyone as she tried to focus all of her attention on Revan and their connection. It had remained still, as still as it could be in his condition, until a sudden jolt ran through her. She tried to focus on the connection again, but she couldn't feel him anymore. She felt his presence, but it was muffled and clouded by something. She decided to voice her concern, "Something isn't right?"

The whole group turned to her as she began to sit up. Mission paced quickly, speaking just as fast, "What? Do you think... do you think he died?"

"No, but our connection doesn't feel right. It's... blurry... I cant explain it," Bastila tried to explain.

She wated no time as she made her way into the cave-like structure wher the council resided. She had onlt been inside a handful of times, but she knew clearly where the medbay was. Just outside of the entrance stood her former master who now had a medical smock covering him. She wondered if he watched Revan's operation or if he himself assisted, but she didn't have time to think about the miniscule details. Instead she reached out to her master as soon as she reached him, "Master, I need to see him. Something isn't right."

There was something in his posture that felt off, something about the way his eyes darted to the door and back to her that made her feel unsettled. She hadn't even noticed Aleco until a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder followed by her equally gentle voice, "Bastila, before you go in we need to explain what we decided would be best for the safety of you. For the safety of the galaxy."

This was all insane. Why would the council have to hide something from her. She knew bantha foder when she heard it and this was complete bantha shit. Brushing Aleco's hand off of her shoulder, Bastila demanded, "What did you do?"

Vrook crossed his arms over his chest in an authoritative stance as he spoke, "Now knight Shan, I suggest you keep your temper down, you-"

She was not about to be lectured like she was a child, she was beyond reasoning so she yelled out as she pushed them aside, "To hell with that!"

As soon as she entered the room, her eyes locked on the massive form that was Revan. She ran over quickly to his side when she realized he was awake and gave him a toothy smile as she spoke softly, "Hey, you're up."

His emerald eyes looked back at hers but there wasn't the usual gleam that he held. Maybe they gave him medication to ease the pain. She watched him carefully as he shifted in the medical bay cot, rubbing his head with his hand as he spoke, "Yeah, I'm not sure what happened but thank you for taking care of me."

She responded with, "I owe you as much."

Confusion slowly ebbed its way onto his features as he asked, "You owe me?"

They must have given him something. She patiently explains, "From Kashyyk. You know, when I was poisoned."

He only looks more confused by her explanation but responds, "I'm sorry- I- thought you were the nurse. Do I know you?"

Worry begins to root inside of her once again as she questions, "The nurse? You- I- uh no, sorry. Do you know where you are?"

"A medbay on Dantooine, I was in some kind of freak accident. An explosion maybe?"

Good. At least he remebers something. Although she is not too sure how he remebers that they arrived on Dantooine. Maybe the medical staff told him. She asks him one last question just to be sure, "And, do you know your name?"

He responds right away with no amount of hesitation, "Zenith, Zenith Eheir. Resistance soldier SN-235."


	17. Things That Lurk in th Dark

Hello my lovely friends and welcome back! This chapter took me a crazy amount of time to do because I didn't know what the best wy to go about it. That being said, I rewrote this about three times and finally settled on this. I hope it's not too horendous! Also, who is pumped to see The Last Jedi this week? Im extremely excited, but anyways let's get on with it!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Revan POV**

There was something vaugely familiar about the rich, accented voice that the woman in front of him held. She was a short brunette who had the most bewitching grey eyes that looked like they were currently fighting off tears. Her hair was messily splaying out of a long braid across her back, a few strands hanging in her face. She had a strong and pointed jaw that was hard with emotion. He let his gaze fall down to her clothes which were torn and dotted with a combination of blood and dirt. The girl looked like she had been through hell and back, but still had a sense of beauty to her. The whisper of a voice danced across the room as a tall ethereal woman with elfish ears walked through followed by a stern looking man; both draped in traditional Jedi robes.

The majestic looking woman approached the smaller woman softly, "Knight Shan-"

He watched in confusion as the young woman seemed to fight back, upset by something he did not understand, "How could you?"

The two Jedi looked over their shoulders at him and he gave them a slight smile back before they turned back to the woman with hushed voices, "Can we discuss this outside?"

The stubborn girl placed her arms across her chest as she demanded. "He has a right to know."

He felt the air turn cold around him as the two Jedi looked down on the petite woman practically devouring her as the stern one responded, "My question wasn't up for debate knight Shan."

 **Bastila POV**

As much as Bastila wanted Revan, or what was left of him, to hear what she had to say, she knew the look in her former masters eyes all to well. There was a familiarity about the way he had addressed her;almost as if she was back in training as a padawan learner under his tutelage. She made her way out the medbay door in obedience, but as soon as the thick metal doors closed shut behind her she turned on the two Jedi masters before her, "This is absolutely absurd! You have no context to what he was trying to do? Who he was trying to save!"

Vrook looked like he was struggling to keep his anger at bay as he scanned over Bastila's writhing form in dissapproval, "We reached into his memories. We knew exactly what he was planning knight Shan."

Bastila fought back before he could begin lecturing her, "Then you saw that he was only trying to stop Mallak? That he wanted to restore the galaxy."

Vrook spoke evenly in response, "I do believe your emotions cloud your opinion."

She was beyond reasoning by now. No, scratch that, she was furious. Practically losing it as her anger got the best of her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Aleco finally spoke up as softly as she could manage considering Bastila's hostility towards them, "You care for him."

She could feel her cheeks burn under the acusation, but thanked the force that the hallway was dimly lit. She only hoped the two Jedi masters didn't notice. Taking a deep breath in, she let the emotions run through her before she could form a more reasonable response, "We are tied together through the force! Of course I care about his well being."

Thankfully, Vrook ignored her remark all together and instead began givig her orders as if she were demoted to the position of soldier, "Knight Shan you will be the assigned general on the next mission we have planner for tomorrow morning. We believe there is a disturbance that needs to be settled in the eastern region. Maybe some time off will do you best, you have been through quite a tramatic experience."

When she didn't respond, Vrook continued, "You will meet with your team first thing in the morning. I trust you will get the job done."

She let her head bow down in respect as she spoke, "Yes master."

 **Bastila POV**

Bastila stormed her way out of the building and towards the space craft as soon as she could. The anger she felt inside was bubbling over and she was not doing much to quell it, Jedi code set aside. The flames licked so aggressivly across her force signature that she was sure the masters could feel it from their cushy perch in the council room, but somehow she couldn't care less at the moment. How could they be so blind? If they had only took the time to talk to Revan they would have seen his true intentions. How could they so willingly destroy his life like this? Sure it was better than death, but now the whole galaxy could potentially suffer because of their recklessness. A small part of her yearned for her to accept the masters to be right in their decision and move on with it, but she felt something deep within herself telling her to fight back.

As she made her way closer to the parked shuttle, she watched as Carth popped up from his perch against the front of the craft and made his way towards her eagerly. He looked her over twice before frowning, "What happened?"

When she pushed passed him to the propped shuttle entrance, he offered with concern, "No offense but you look like shit Bas."

Still no answer coming from her, he tried again. This time gripping her shoulder so she couldn't take another step forward without running into him, "Bastila?"

She took in a glup of crisp night air before turning to face the pilot and respond as monotone as she could manage given her intense battle with her emotions at the moment, "They wiped his memory. He no longer remebers who he is or what he's done. He believes he is a soldier under the council's comand."

They had reached the shuttle by the time she finnished; the rest of the team huddled around a table playing cards an drinking what was definately some type of alcoholic beverage. The whole team stopped in the middle of their game to turn and face the two. They all must have heard what she had told Carth moments ago. Curse these thin shuttle walls. Canderous who had remained silent most of the flight gruntted under his breath, "That's rich."

There is now emotion, there is- nothing. She went blank; void of the code. She had officially met her breaking point and it wasn't going to be pretty. Bastila felt all the pent up anger she was unsuccessfully holding down churn within her as she turned on the Manalorian, a dark glare in her eyes, "You knew."

Canderous shrugged his shoulders as he placed a card down in front of Mission. He then finnished the contents of his mug and turned around slowly to face her in all seriousness, "I don't know what you're talking about princess."

She took a measured step forward as she fummed, "You knew the council would do something inhumane and you just let me pull us all into it!"

Canderous practically chuckled as he looked around before standing up to match her,

albeit he was a couple heads taller, "Do you even hear yourself sweet heart?"

Memories of Revan flooded her senses until all she said was red. Bright crimson red. She barely recognized her own voice as she growled back at him, "Don't you dare call me that!"

The Mandalorian thrived for such debates as this. He stood even closer to her as he mocked, "Why? Do I remind you of someone? Hate to break it to you, but you're the one responsible for whatever happened to him, not us. That's on you!"

Before she could even think, her body flew towards the Mandalorian, fists held high. She managed a swift blow to the face before he outweighed her and slammed her head first into the hard surface of the wall. He had her backed up and cornered by the time her vision cleared and she blinked in confusion. His grip didn't waver until tears started to flood down her cheeks. She somehow managed to force push the massive man off of her as she ran out of the shuttle and into the wilderness of Dantooine.

Mission made to go after her, but Canderous' large hand stopped her, "Leave her alone. She needs to cool off."

 **Revan POV**

The sounds of pleasent laughter filled his ears before the face it belonged to appeared before him. The girl, the Jedi. He remebered her from earlier, but this time she was looking at him with a look of warmth and kindness. He checked behind him to see who her gaze was trained on, but they were the only two people in the space. Where earlier she supported a dissaray of messy hair and dirt smudged clothing, she now wore an angelic white dress that fell just above her ankles. Her hair cascaded down her back in a waterfall of deep brown spirals, laced with dainty flowers. A bright smile was directed at him as her grey eyes, practically translucent in the light, made their way towards him.

She spoke softly with an elegant accent that could make any obsenity sound like a warm embrace, "I didn't think you'd show up."

He felt as if he were invading someone else's personal memories, like he was ghost to his own body as he watched her speak. Not knowing what to make of her statement, he questioned, "What?"

She leaned in closer, brushing a delicate hand across his arm as she looked up, concern heavy in her eyes, "Are you alright?"

Revelling in the warmth of her touch, he stumbled "Uh yeah, I'm fine."

Her smiled widened before she dropped his arm and walked towards an outcropping of trees just ahead, "Good. Follow me."

Their once blank surrounding transformed into a lush forrest of rich greens and warm browns. A crisp breeze blew through the air causing him to shiver briefly before he asked, "What is this place?"

Bastila turned on him quickly, a look of confusion disrupting her usually soft features, "Don't you remeber?"

"Am I supposed to?" He questioned.

Her voice took on one of an upset mother as she started to scold, "Re-"

However, the words on her lips died as the loud crack of something echoed all around them. He trained his eyes on a glowing crimson patch in the trees. A large man with a metal contraption placed around his neck up to where his jaw would be stepped through the tree line. His eyes immediately locked onto Zennith in careful calculation. Yellow eyes danced with a strange excitement as the red lightsaber reflected like fire within them. He couldn't help but notice the horrified look in Bastila's eyes as the man crept closer to the pair.

He finally managed to find his voice, "Who are you? What are you doing?"

The man didn't reply as he continued to move towards the two. Bastila made a move to run but was stopped mid stride and forcefully turned around to face Zennith again. He watched in terror as the man lifted the crimson glowing blade and rammed it straight through the yound woman's chest; her eyes wide in shock. His eyes trailed a single tear as it made its way down the woman's ivory skin. her eyes were the last thing he remebered before-

"No!" He awoke to his own screams, sheets sticking to him from the heat of his body. He took in deep breaths as he thanked the maker it was only a dream. He attempted to slow his rapid heart beat, but had no such luck. Instead he decided to take a walk to ease his mind.

 **Bastila POV**

As she wondered through the simple landscape of Dantooine, she was flooded with old memories of training as a padawan all along the outskirts where she strolled now. She couldn't shake the feeling of something watching her as she ran her hands along the bumpy bark of a tall tree. The tree reminded her of the trees on Kashyyyk, but not nearly as large and beautiful. Kashyyyk. She sighed at the uncomfortable and pleasant memories she had from the jungle planet. She could have easily died on that planet, but she also kissed Revan. She pauses suddenly as she remebered something Revan once said to her in passing. The map. There had to be one here, she was sure of it. Her feet are carrying her back to the shuttle before her thoughts can linger back to the tall dark lord who currently had a bad case of amesia.

As she reaches the shuttle, she creeps quietly back to the storage room where they threw HK and shut him down so he would not go on a maniacal rampage. She made the most logical decision she could think of, hoping it wouldn't bite her in the butt, and turned on the droid.

The machine-like voice stopped Bastila dead in her tracks as the droid spoke harshly, "Halt meatbag! Remove your hands before your lack of brain power fries my curcits."

She quickly removed her hands as she spoke with a sense of urgency, "HK, I need you to locate a map for me."

The droid replied quickly, shutting her down "Only master has the access to those files."

"I know, but he is... a bit under the weather at the moment. So I need you to locate the map for me" she argued back.

There was a small sigh of silence as if the droid was thinking before he responded, "Master seems to be fond of you. I will locate the map, but if he gets mad you will be put to death in the most violent of ways."

Her eyes widened in shock, but she managed "Okay, fair enough."

 **Carth POV**

He watched carefully as the small Jedi made her way into the storage room where they has powered down the HK unit. A sense of dred brushed through him as he watched his friend scan the area before dipping into the room. He felt as if he were intruding on her privacy. Sure she was a strong and capable Jedi knight, but something about the fire that danced in her eyes when she had returned from the council rubbed him the wrong way. Never before had he seen the young Jedi so fierce as practically steaming with the rage that she tried to conceal. He snapped back into reality as soon as he heard the soft click of the metal door close and made his way to his perch just outside of the ship where he intended to intervene his Bastila's grand scheme. He moved quietly, his feet falling like a whisper tot he ground. In a matter of moments, the small yet firm body of Bastila collided with his. She yelped in surprise as he questioned, "What are you doing?"

He couldn't help the curiosity that sank it's teeth into him as she glared back the anger in her eyes before calmly reciting, "I'm going on a mission assigned by the council. I should be back by tomorrow."

Carth wasn't convinced in the least, but he let his arms drop to his sides as he whispered back, "It's two in the morning Bastila. And why do you need HK?"

When she didn't respond, he looked over the two with speculation before he filled the silence that he had created, "You're looking for the star map?"

She shot him a practically lethal glare before hitting him in the chest and stating, "Shhh keep your voice down."

Thinking fast, Carth made a move to grab her arm and shake it gently as if to talk her out of what he knew she was planning, "You won't be able to do this alone Bas! What if those battle droids appear again?"

She shrugged him off with ease as she straightened up and looked behind her to the large battle droid, "I have HK."

Carth didn't speak again until he was sure Bastila's eyes were locked with his. What he said next held an importance that he was not going to repeat. He had to be sure she understood as he spoke softly, "You'd be directly rebelling against the councils orders."

The same fire in Bastila's eyes danced even brighter thn before. He tried to ignore that way she had hand clentched her fists tightly at her side as she responded to him, "The council doesn't know what they are talking about. They are too clouded in their judgement."

His sigh breezed the air as he made his final decision, "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

 **Revan POV**

He had wondered past the living quarter, through the inner most part of Dantooine when his heart finally retured to a steady thrum. What a bizzare dream to have, he thought to himself as he strolled through the low grass. He came to the conclusion that it had probably been a reaction to watching the fiesty brunette battle it out with the council members before he dozed back into a medical induced slumber. Really it was a miracle that he was up and walking already, but he guessed it was just due to his incredible psin tolerance. Of corse he still had to limp around with a cane for the time being because of the extensive damage to his spinal chord, but he was just glad he was able to walk as is.

Stopping suddenly, he brought his attention back to his surroundings. He must have wondered off further than he intended and he was now in a heavily wooded section of Dantooine. Probably edging towards the outskirts if he could guess. He made a move to turn around and head back to his quarters before he heard a rustle in the tall grass. Curiosity got the best of him as he edged towards the sound, a strange sensation tugging at him. He was surprised when hecame to an abrupt stop, staring down at the young Jedi who pauged his dreams moments ago. He managed to croak out, "Knight Shan?"

She stood stiff in surprise before letting her body relax as she questioned, "What are you doing up? Patrol isn't until the morning."

He shook his head, trying to clear the image of the man running a lighsaber through her torso, "I couldn't sleep. What are you doing?"

Her eyes shifted slightly to the outsropping beside them before she calmly responded, "Just going for... a walk. Dantooine is lovely at this time."

She had to be hiding something. That was the only explanation as to why she would look so surprised. Of course she could very well be going for a walk, he highly doubted that. "At 3 in the morning?"

"Hey Bas we-" his eyes moved to the charming pilot who had made his way out of the out croping followed by a battle droid.

The young Jedi stiffened, shooting her friend a warning look before she smiled at him and tried to explain, "Carth and I were just-"

His arms moved to cross in front of his chest in an almost smug way, "Going for a walk?"

She stared right back into his eyes, never breaking contact as she spoke softly, "Exactly."

He let a sigh out before he made a move to figure out what the pair had planned, "Look, I'm not trying to question you general, but this seems a little suspicious don't you think?"

When she fell silent, he made the inference "You're going to the temple aren't you?"

Carth looked between the two before he spoke, "How did you-"

"Some guys in my patrol were talking about it. How no one was permitted beyond that point. With all due respect, I don't think you should go without proper back up," He recited fluidly as if he was giving a report to a higher up.

The young woman looked him once over before stating rather than questioning, "You want to go with."

He looked to her with a sense of comitment and bravery as he spoke, "If it means keeping you safe, then yes. That's kind of my job."

He couldn't understand why her eyes seemed to soften in a way that almost made her seem like she longed for something that was out of reach. She looked him over with a certain sadness before responding, "Okay. Well let's get going soldier. And you can call me Bastila."

He followed the pair as they began walking ahead at a quick pace. The two of them seemed weary of his presence for some reason, but he decided to chalk it up to going to a forbidden location. However, he did manage to hear the pilot speak in a low whisper to her, "Are you sure this is a good idea Bastila? Bringing him back to the place where he fell in the first place?"

He leaned in closer to hear Bastila's response, but she was more careful with her tone than Onasi; speaking is something softer than even a whisper.

They seemed to walk in silence for hours before they reached the old stone temple. With every step Zennith began to feel a strange sense of belonging, as if someone was pulling him into a warm embrace. It was tempting to say the least, but he fought against it as well as he could manage. Something was working hard to pull him into the temple, something dark; something that was playing on his weaknesses. His head turned to Bastila who looked like she was sleepwalking as she krept closer and closer to the entrance of the temple. Her eyes were filled with the strangest gleam of fire and ice. He made his way closer to her as if to wake her up out of her day dream, but she appeared to be focused on only one thing; the temple.

He watched as Carth made a move to stop her from her directed course, but Zennith threw out his hand to stop him. They watch as Bastila nears the entrance and continues into the temple, dissapearing in the dark. A strange darkness and sense of imposing danger fills Zennith up as he lunges towards the temple entrance. He hears Carth's voice from behind, but it is quickly cut off when he looks back and a wall now separates them from eachother.

Taking a deep breath and clutchig the pistol to his side, he made his way through the darkness of the tunnel to where Bastila now stood looking straight ahead at something that was no longer there. As if his nightmare were coming to life, the man with the metal contraption secured around his face peeled himself away from the perch he came from. As the man emerged fro the dark, Zennith made a quick move to aim his now drawn weapon at him. The mans eyes fill up with something similar to amusement as a mechanical crackling sound breaks through the air. He fights the urge to shiver as he realizes this man, this creature is laughing at him.

As the man creeps closer and closer, he becomes away of the darkenergy that seems to be coming off of the man. It's an energy that is strangely familiar, but he can't quite decide how he knows that. The sharp crack of a lightsaber fills the air and Zennith expects to see the infamous red blade shoot from the man's hands, but he is surrounded by a deep yellow glow instead. Bastila holds her weapon in a defensive stance as her eyes lock onto the man; she has a sense of understamding as if she knows exactly who this guy is. A chill courses through him as he hears the horrifying sound of mechanical laughter incease as the world around him begins to turn.

His eyes cross and he quickly moves to brace the wall as he watches the man strike Bastila, her lightsaber falling out of her grasp. His movement are slowed down and his vision is slowly turning black around the edges as he watches the man's strong elbow connect with the soft part of Bastila's temple. The last thing he hears is the mechanical laughter filling the air around them as he falls to the floor and everything goes black.


End file.
